


Lovers in a Gangster's Paradise

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Surfers, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis was just a small town surfer kid who moved from Doncaster to California for Uni with his mate Liam. Once at Uni he quickly became friends with his dorm mate Niall.  His life was easy and simply. But faith had other plans for him. His life gets thrown upside down when he falls in love with a certain curly-haired gang member. Will Louis be able to hold onto his sanity? We'll see...........</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Turn left' * _flash*_

 _  
_'Turn right' * _flash*_

 _  
_'Look straight forward' * _flash*_

 _  
_"Alright Mr. Styles, this officer here will take you to your cell now."

Harry looked over to the rather large black woman that was talking. He blinked a couple of times, finiding it hard to see after the bright lights of the camera had affected his vision. He didn't say anything, just simply looked at the woman, until he felt a strong hand on his arm. Harry looked up to see a giant man with muscles so big that they were probably the size of Harry's head. Harry let the burly man take him back to a jail cell that thankfully was empty. Once Harry was forcefully thrown inside he sat down. His vision had finally come back to normal now. But his head was killing him, and he didn't understand why. Harry was sitting on the metal bench of the jail cell when he tried to ponder on what happened that night. 

 

"Fuck" Harry hissed.

 

How did he end up in jail? Again!?! Harry was no stranger to a jail cell, but that didn't make being in a jail cell any easier. He thought back to tonight's events and what had happened. He was instructed by Zayn, his best friend, and leader of the "310 Gang" they both were apart of, to go and vandalize a store. Harry wasn't told how to vandalize said store, he was just instructed to do so. Everyone did exactly what Zayn said, no matter what. He was the leader  after all. So Harry remembered taking the new drug that was all the rage in California at the moment called "One Minute" and started to vandalize a store with spray paint. Harry took the drug because let's face it, he was addicted to it. It was mix of Speed and Crack, and it was called One Minute for a reason. It only took one minute for the drug to work, for it to have an affect on the body, to throw the body into this euphoric state. Harry really couldn't descride the drug any other way. All he knew was that when he took it, it  left him feeling high and drunk all at the same time. Not to mention he felt in power, and on top of the world when he took said drug. And that was the best part for him. Zayn had introduced him to the drug of course, hell, Zayn had introduced A LOT of things to Harry once they had moved to L.A.

 

"This is all zayn's fault..........." Harry seethed.

 

Yes he was talking to himself, but he was pretty pissed that he got himself into this kind of position again. Harry always got caught, while Zayn and the other members of the gang got away unscathed. Always getting caught, left Harry's track record really long. He'd been arrested for everything from public nudiity to being caught buying the drug he was ever so addicted to, thanks to Zayn. 

 

Since Harry was going to be in jail for a while, he found it easy to take a trip down memory lane. He thought back to how he even ended up in Claifornia in the first place. 

 

It happened the summer after Harry and Zayn graduated high school. They were at a graduation barbeque thrown by their parents. Mrs. Malik was rambling on and on about how Mr. Malik had gotten a new job, and how if he accepted the position, then it would change their family's life forever. Mrs. Cox wasn't really listening, she tended to tune out Mrs. Malik sometimes due to the dramatization that was Mrs. Malik always seemed to use in conversations. However, her ears perked up when she heard Mr. Malik say how the family would be moving to America, more specially California. Harry had over heard the news and instantly got grimm. The Malik family was ecstatic, and Zayn was over the moon happy that he was finally getting out of Cheshire. But Harry couldn't imagine living anywhere without his best friend. 

 

After months of convincing his mom that moving to California with Zayn's family would be for the best, Anne had finally agreed with Harry that a change of scenery would be for the best. So at the end of the summer, Anne and Harry packed their bags and headed off to California with the Malik family. Gemma of course stayed back in Cheshire to finish her degree at Uni. Harry would miss her like crazy, but moving to America was too big of a life change for a small town boy like Harry, so he didn't argue with his sister when she stated that she would be staying back in Cheshire. Harry promised himself to Skype his sister sometime soon, since it had been way to long since the last time they talked.

 

Harry had only been in L.A. for a year, and already was in so much trouble. He thought back to how he ended up in a gang full of trouble makers. Once him and Zayn had settled into L.A. they found it all to easy to get mixed into the wrong crowd. Next thing Harry new he was doing drugs, and getting wasted everynight. he thought things couldn't get much worse from there. Until Zayn came up to him one day talking about this great idea he had about starting up his own gang called the 310 Gang. Harry remembered his intial reaction. He was scared, nervous, and bewildered at the thought of being in a gang. But after several days of Zayn convincing him that being in a gang would be cool, fun, and exciting, Harry finally agreed to it. After all, Harry found it incredibly hard to say no to his best friend.

 

Harry was shaken out of his reverie, when he heard a burly deep voice ring in his ears. 

 

"Harry Styles, you are free to leave, you've been bailed out." the Officer deadpanned.

 

"Bout fucking time." Harry spat out.

 

He got up and left the jail cell without a second thought.

He was confused on who would bail him out until he neared the entrance of the jail and saw a tall figure, with olive skin, too many tattoos to count, and perfectly quaffed raven-black hair, that he realized Zayn had bailed him out. He noticed Zayn was dressed up pretty nice, he had on black skinny jeans, a red v-neck and a black leather jacket. He was wondering why his friend was so nicely dressed but didnt't have the time to ask due to Zayn's monotonous voice was coming through his ears.

 

"Ey mate! How was the cell? Still cold?" Zayn questioned with a nudge to Harry's shoulder.

"Still cold, and still extremely lonely." Harry agreed.

 

"Wha? You telling me you didn't make some 300 pound man your bitch?" Zayn queried.

 

"Haha real funny fucker." Harry deadpanned. Seriously Zayn could be a punk bitch sometimes. MOST TIMES.

 

"So what do you wanna do for the rest of the night mate?" Zayn asked.

 

"Don't care really, as long as it doesn't invovle me getting arrested. Anything legal. Please." Harry exasperated.

 

"Well thats no fun, but whatever, how bouts we hit up a party and get properly smashed? Eh?" Zayn questioned.

 

Harry thought about the propersition and finally decided that getting smashed was a really good idea right now. He just wanted to let go, wanted to leave all his worries behind, not that he didn't do that everynight to be honest. Another motive to Harry going to this party was for him to get laid, it's been what a week? And damn it he was so fucking horny.

 

"Sounds Perfect" Harry ended up saying.

 

They left the jail and jumped into Zayn's stolen Cadillac. Harry knew it was stolen because he was with Zayn the night he stole it fromm some rich person's house that lived in the 90210 destrict. They had been spotting the house for quite some time. One night though, they decided to make there move. They snuck into the abandend house, grabbed the car keys from the garage where they were hanging and stole the car. They thought for awhile that they were going to be caught, but the owner's....whoever they were, were out of town, and never even noticed one of their cars was missing, since they had so many. So Harry and Zayn were lucky that night, thats for sure.

 

They left the jail without so much as a second look back and headed in the direction of the party.

\-----------

 

The ride to the party was only 20 minutes, and it was in a city called Pasadena. Harry had been to the town before but only to steal some items from a run down house here and there and to get his drug from his drug dealer Nick. When him and Zayn walked up to a really shady looking house that barely looked livable he didn't recognize the house, but then again he didn't care, he figured Zayn knew who the house belonged too. 

 

When they stepped inside, Harry saw a throng of bodies grinding on the dance floor, and made a mental note to join in on the action later when he was dugged up and wasted. Because God, Harry loved to get dirty and nasty, and loved to grind up on strangers he barely knew. And yes, he was still incredibly horny. He noticed how the house smelled like weed, sex, and alcohol, and Harry revelled in it. He was lead by Zayn to the kitchen where he could finally get his drink. When they arrived to the kitchen, there was alcohol everywhere. Everything from the subtle wine cooler, to the not so subtle Vodka. Zayn grabbed two beers and tossed on at Harry.

 

"Cheers mate! Heres it to getting properly smashed!" Zayn declared.

 

"Cheers" Harry said, and drowned himself with the beer.

 

Throughout the night Harry had beer after beer, took hit after hit of the drug One Minute. Go big or go home right? He was so far gone that he had no idea who he was  grinding on. He didn't know what the bloke looked like, who what his name was. Harry was in this euphoric state where everyone he saw was blurry, but he didn't care, he wanted to get laid........NEEDED to get laid. So Harry started to swing his hips, and started to grind his ass unashamedly over the bloke's cock. The nameless and faceless bloke moaned in Harry's ear. Harry thought that that was the most sinful thing he had ever heard, and was about to turn around and bend the bloke over right there, and have his way with him. He was considering the thought when he felt a rough hand on his arm pulling him up some stairs. 

 

He didn't realize it was Zayn who was pulling him up the stairs until he was thrown on a unfimilar bed, in a stranger's room nonetheless. He looked up at Zayn who was chugging the rest of his beer, once he had finished it, Zayn threw the bottle over his shoulder and looked at Harry with dark lusting carmel colored eyes. Harry knew that look, and didn't have time to question what they were about to do when Zayn spoke.

 

"I've been looking for you all night mate." Zayn said.

 

"Yeah? Well what do ya want? I was having a great time with that bloke just then!" Harry digraced.

 

"Yeah well fuck him, cause your gonna have a better time with me!" demanded Zayn.

 

Zayn was all to quick, epecially if he was drunk, because soon enough he was pulling at Harry's pants along with his boxers. And was settling himself between Harry's legs. 

 

Zayn freed Harry's cock from there constraints. And went to town. He mouthed the head of Harry's cock, and licked a stripe up the bottom the cock.

"Fuuuuccckkk" Harry hissed. He was horny so he didn't care who sucked him off, as long as someone did. 

 

"Oh, you like that don't you?" Zayn asked naughtily.

 

Zayn started up a steady rythm of movement. Bodding his head up and down Harry's cock, licking and twirling his tongue at the head of the cock. Harry moaned. Damn Zayn knew how to give great blowjobs. Zayn nippped the head of Harry's cock with his teeth,  just a little, enough to have Harry squirming on the bed, panting, and groaning with  pleasure.

 

"Fuckkk yes, keep going, please!" Harry screamed.

 

Zayn decided that he liked the way Harry unraveled beneath him whenever he nipped at the head of Harry's cock. So he did it again, and again, until Harry was coming with a loud "Fuck, damn, shit, GOD." and was plummiting a stream of hot and salty cum down Zayn's throat. 

 

"Damn that was great." Harry panted. He was lying there completely blissed out, until he heard Zayn talk.

 

"Yeah you liked it, cause now it's my turn." Zayn stated. 

 

With that being said Harry obliged. Trying to give Zayn just a good a blow job as he had given him. He got frustrated though when Zayn kept demanding Harry do this with his tongue, or do that with his teeth, and in the end, Harry just let Zayn mout-fuck him, and was so relieved  when Zayn finally came, panting, moaning, and plummiting a thick stream of cum down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed the completely bitter load, and went to lay next to Zayn. 

 

As he layed there, Harry thought about what had just happened, yes him and Zayn would hook up on occasion, whether it be kissing or actually fucking. But they were not in a relationship. Harry didn't want to be in a relationship with Zayn. He saw Zayn as one of his brothers. Which made what had happened that  night even more fucked up. He finally let his mind relax and let his eye lids close. He and Zayn fell asleep right there, in a stranger's bed, so drunk, so drugged up, and so orgasmed out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning with a start. He heard a loud booming voice yell at him, and finally picked up at what the person was saying. 

 

"Dudes get the fuck out, the parties over, it's like 11 in the morning, get out!" The stranger deadpanned. 

 

Harry assumed the yelling that he was hearing, came from the owner of the house. And in a flurry, he was coming back to reality. He realized he was still in a stranger's bed, and still at a house he didn't know who belonged to. So he elbowed Zayn and woke him up. He had to do so quickly because he noticed the stranger was stripping his clothes and climbing into his bed, the same bed Harry and Zayn were still occupying.

 

"Come Zayn, let's bounce." Harry stated.

 

"Grmhm" Was all Zayn managed to say, as Harry pulled him to his feet, and dragged him down the stairs and out if the house.

 

"Where are your keys?" Harry asked, digging around in Zayn's pockets.

 

"Here." Zayn said, giving Harry the keys to the Cadillac. 

 

Harry was completely hungover, and he would say the same for Zayn seeing as how the lad's eyes were bloodshot and he was mumbling incoherent things as Harry placed is limp body into the passenger's seat. Zayn was in no condition to drive, so Harry decided it was his duty. He didn't have his lisence, but he didn't give a shit, he just wanted to shower and put on some clean clothes, cause his clothes smelled like piss for some reason. He sniffed his shirt again with a grimace, and hopped into the driver's seat, he started the engine when he heard another mumble come from Zayn.

 

'Be careful with my baby," Zayn stated, "She's still young."

 

And with that being said, Harry sped off in the direction of L.A. intent on getting Zayn's hungover ass to his house, and getting himself to his owm house to take a shower. It was a quick ride, only took 10 minutes with the way Harry decided that speeding while being hungover in fact was a brilliant idea. 

 

He pulled into Zayn's driveway and turned the engine off. He looked over at his bestfriend. He could tell Zayn had sobered up during the car ride. But he was still out of it, seeing as how Zayn was staring out the window, not moving to unbuckle his set belt or anything. 

 

"We're here." Harry said quietly.

 

"Thanks for driving me back mate, things got pretty crazy last night?" Zayn questioned.

 

"Yeah they did, from what I can remember, but we should be used to it by now right?" Harry reported.

 

"Yeah, suppose so." Zayn admitted.

 

 "Alright, well I'm gonna get out of here." Harry confessed. unbuckling his selt belt, and getting out of the driver's seat. He started down the road towards his house. He and Zayn lived on the same street, but their houses were a good ten house-lengths apart, so Harry had quite a walk. So the sooner he started on the trek to his house the better. He had already walked a little ways when he heard a person running up behind him. He turned around to see Zayn running towards yelling "Wait!"

"What, did I forget something?" Harry joked.

 

Zayn had finally reached him and said "Nah mate, just wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch by the peer at 12?"

 

Harry looked at his watch it was only 11:20, and he was starving. So he looked up at Zayn and affirmed "yeah, 12 sounds alright."

 

"K, well I'll be by then to pick you up." Zayn declared.

 

"Cool, I've got to go take a shower now." Harry admitted.

 

"Yeah you do mate, smell like downright shite." Zayn joked.

 

"Hahaha, I don't know why I put up with your punk ass sometimes." Harry countered.

 

"Oi ! You know you love me." Zayn cackled.

 

And with that Harry watched his best friend turn around and head back towards the direction of his house. Harry turned around as well, and started the journey to his. He really hoped no one would be home. He did not feel like dealing with his mom's questions about where he had been all night. He was too hungover to be fighting with anyone really. And when he stepped into the his eerily quiet house, he was beyond relieved that no one was home. He hoped for Zayn's sake that no one was at his house either.

 

He quickly ascended up the stairs to his room, and when he opened the door, he noticed his room was lit up with the morning light, and that the roomed looked very peaceful in that state. Harry grabbed a pair of boxer's from his dresser, and headed to his bathroom. Once finally in the shower, he let his body relax, and was instantly comforted by the hot, steaming water. He probably stood under the water for a bit longer than necessary, because his fingers started to prune. After a good  thirty minutes of just standing under the water, Harry finally jumped out of the shower, and started to walk to his room to get dressed.

\---------------

 

When Zayn had jumped out of his shower he wrapped himself up a towel, and headed to his room. The house was quiet. He was the only one there. He was silently thankful that no one was home when he arrived with Harry that morning. He sat down on his bed, and looked at his closet full of clothes. Was it wierd that he was nervous about going to lunch with Harry? He and Harry always go to lunch or dinner together, so why was today any different? He attributed it the fact that last night, Harry had let Zayn mouth-fuck him, and in that time of Harry being in between his legs, he realized something he should've realized a long time ago. Something that he should've admitted to himself along time ago too. That he was totally, and competely infatuated with Harry. Him and Harry had been friends for a long time, and maybe Zayn had always had feelings for Harry, but he just now had admitted it to himself. He didn't love the kid. No love was too strong a word. But he was infatuated nonetheless. With his pounding headache, he thought today was the perfect day to express his feelings toward the lad. He decided that at lunch he would take the oppurtunity to officially ask Harry out on a date. 

 

With that being decided he stalked over to his closet and picked out an extremely sexy, and sultry outfit that Zayn knew he would look killer in. And a part of him hoped that Harry would be breathless when he saw Zayn as well. He picked out a pair or black skinnies, a moroon colored button up, with some black boots. He slipped on his skinnies, and buttoned up his shirt. He rolled the sleeves up when he noticed just how hot it was outside. He slipped on his boots and headed to the bathroom to style his hair. He finally got his quiff perfect when he realized he needed to leave now if he was going to get to Harry's house on time. He sprinted out of the house before he gave himself a chance to second guess his outfit, and got in the car and sped off towards Harry's house.

 

It was only a 5 minute trip to Harry's, and when he got there, he only had to honk the horn once, before Harry come out of the house. God, Harry was not making the infatuation thing any easier. He had on his infamous black skinnies too, with a black v-neck that exposed Harry's two swallow tattoos, and his white converse. Not to mention the kid had decided to quiff up his hair too. Zayn stared at Harry as he made his way to Zayn's car. Fuck, Zayn thought, if Harry was going to keep looking like that then Zayn was in some deep shit. 

 

Harry jumped into the car, with a welcoming "Hi!" and a contented sigh that followed. 

 

"Damn, you look good." Zayn hinted back.

 

"Uh thanks, I guess?" Harry croaked.

 

Zayn always complemented Harry so why was today any different? Why was there an unsettling feeling in Harry's stomach that warned him that maybe going to lunch with Zayn was not the best of ideas. He quickly ignored the thought. What was he freaking out about, it was just Zayn, and plus he was starving.

 

"You gonna drive or what? I'm starving!" Harry declared when he had noticed the the car was still parked and not moving, and that Zayn was still starring at him. 

 

"Oh right." Zayn muttered. Turning the car on and shifting it into drive.

 

They made there way to the restaurant on the peer by the beach called "Mami's Cafe." Zayn only chose that place because they served the best english tea, and the best toad-in-the-hole in all of California, and it reminded him of back home. It was a hot Saturday afternoon, so he expected the restaurant to be empty, since everyone would likely be at the beach. He parked the car, and wasn't surprised when he saw that the parking lot was pretty much empty. They made there way into the restaurant. Where they chose a booth in the back corner. Zayn was nervous to say the least. So when he saw a waitress head in the direction of their table, a wave of relief washed over him. 

 

"Hey sugars, what can I get for you today?" The waitress said.

 

"I'll take a tea, with two sugars, and one of your famous toad-in-the-holes." Harry said cheekily, winking at the waitress.

 

Zayn rolled his eyes. Harry could deffinitely charm the pants off of anyone. Hell he could probably charm a straight guy into turning gay.

 

"I'll have the exact same" Zayn ended up saying, pulling the waitress out of her flirting fit with Harry.

 

"Okie dokie then, be right back" the waitress said, as she turned away from the table.

 

"She is lovely." Harry stated when he knew the waitress would be out of ear shot.

 

"Do I need to remind you your into blokes? You twat." Zayn said, rolling his eyes again.

 

"Oh is someone jelly?" Harry proposed.

 

"Like i said, you twat." Zayn shot back.

 

Harry just laughed, and looked at his best friend, God, Zayn was so stubborn and hard-headed sometimes. 

 

"Calm down bro, just fucking with you." Harry proclaimed.

 

"I'm calm" Zayn hinted. "But I need to talk to you about something, something........personal."

 

"Go on then." Harry prompted.

 

\-------------

 

*Meanwhile at the beach*

 

"Louis! you are actually a pretty shit surfer mate. Sorry!" Niall yelled jokingly.

 

Louis looked back to where his friend was on the beach waxing his surf board. He noticed the Irish lad was shooting him a shit eating grin. Louis decided to continue on the banter, and stuck his middle finger in the air, flipping off Niall. The Irishman just laughed a very loud and infectious laugh. Louis found it very hard not to laugh with Niall, so in no time at all he was sitting up on his surf board in the water and laughing really hard as well. Liam paddled up to Louis and sat next to him. They both were just watching Niall from the water.

 

"I don't think he has any idea what he's doing" Liam finally said after their laughter had died down.

 

"Yeah that twat probably doesn't." Louis assumed.

 

"Think we should give him a hand? From the looks of it he is rubbing too much wax on the board." Liam admitted.

 

"Yeah and miss an opportunity to watch Niall fall? I don't think so." Louis explained.

 

Liam rolled his eyes and shot his a friend a look that said _behave!_ And soon enough the two boys were paddling back to shore to help out there completely helpless irish friend.

 

"Here" Louis started, "Move the wax like this." He demonstrated how to rub the wax over the board. While Niall watched on like a little lost puppy.

 

"And you only put on a thin layer of wax." Liam added.

 

"Oh right." Niall chirped.

 

"How bouts I show you how to ride this thing?" Liam asked.

 

"Sounds great!!" Niall nearly shrieked.

 

Liam and Niall started to head back out to the water, but stopped when they realized Louis was not following them. "You coming mate?" Niall questioned.

 

Louis looked up, shook his head, and said simply "Nah mate, go on ahead, I need a break."

 

And with that the two lads were off running towards the  water as if it was the best  thing on earth. Louis watched from the beach as Liam instructed Niall on how to surf. He was so contented with his friends and his life there in L.A. that soon enough he found himself smiling from ear to ear. How did he get so lucky? He asked himself. To end up in such a beautiful state, with two best friends. He thought back to when he had graduated High school a few years ago. He was  ecstatic to have graduated with his best friend Liam, who he had known all his life. So when they applied to Uni together, they made sure to apply to the same ones. Just for shits and giggles they decided to apply to UCLA in America. They thought it was a long shot, but they didn't care, they just wanted to try. At least.

 

So when Louis got home one day, and saw a big envelope in the mailbox of his mom's house, he started to get excited. Finally he was going to Uni. Finally! When he pulled out the envelope he realized it was from UCLA and he could not contain his excitement. He ran straight to his room to call Liam. He barely got his phone out of his pocket before it rang with Liam's name flashing on the scree. He picked it up. 

 

"Ello?"

 

"Louis? I got into UCLA!!! Can you believe it! I actually got in!" Liam had squealed into the phone.

 

"Really? Me too mate!" Louis had squealed back.

 

They both couldn't believe the news. They were so excited and happy. That summer had passed in a blur and the next thing they knew, they were both on a plan heading to the beautiful state of California. Louis remembered that day very clearly, that was the day that his lifed changed forever. He still couldn't believe a small town guy like himself from Doncaster had eneded up in America. This was the kind of thing he only dreamt about as a kid. 

 

He had been in Uni for two years now, so he had known Niall for two years as well. Louis remembered when he was told he was going to be rooming with a rambunctious Irish guy instead of Liam. He was nnervous, but found that Niall was quite fun, and really interesting. So him and Niall had easily became friends, and soon enough Liam was Niall's friend as well. Louis was happy when Niall and Liam finally became friends cause now Louis had his perfect little trio.

 

He didn't want to toot his own horn but Louis quite loved his life. He was a straight A student at the University, he went to church every Sunday like his mom had advised him he do, and he had the two best friends that anyone would wish to have, not to mention a killer social life. He smiled once again, and was brought back to reality when he realized Niall and Liam were jogging towards him, with the biggest grins on their faces as well.

 

\----------------

 

* _back at the cafe*_

_  
_Harry and Zayn had gotten their orders of toad-in-the-hole and were munching on it happily, when Zayn spoke up.

 

"I wanted to ask you a question." Zayn said nervously.

 

"Okay......" Harry replied. He was starting to wonder why Zayn was acting so weird. With the way Zayn was acting, Harry could've sworn he had killed someone. 

 

"I wanted to uh........" Zayn started. God, he needed to get his grip together. _Stop being a pussy, and get your shit together Zayn!_ He told himself. 

 

"Fuck it,  Harry will you go out with me? On a date-date. Not as just friends, more than that." Zayn announced.

 

"Uh I-" Harry couldn't finish what he was going to say before Zayn cut him off.

 

"I mean, c'mon Harry, your well fit, and I don't know..........I guess I've always had a crush on you, even when we were little. So what do ya say mate?" Zayn quried.

 

Harry was shocked, to say the least, he was not expecting that to come out of Zayn's mouth at all. But when he looked at Zayn, he saw hope flash in the boy's eyes. He automatically felt that unsettled feeling he had felt on the car ride to the restaurant and decided to just go with his gut feeling, and tell Zayn the truth.

 

"Look Zayn, I'm well flattered, but mate, I just see you as a best friend, really, actually more like a brother." Harry replied.

 

He looked at his best friend, and saw that his face had fallen. He had this glum look now, and Harry couldn't stand seeing him like this.

 

"Please don't be mad...." Harry continued.

 

Zayn sighed and rubbed at his eyes, he wasn't crying, he just felt stupid for not realizing that Harry didn't see him in that way. He should have figured, Harry was always a little hesitant whenever Zayn wanted to fuck. And yeah, they always ended up fucking around, but now that Zayn actually thought about it, he always saw a flash of regret in Harry's eyes, after the deed was done. He promised himself to pay more attention in the future, so that he wouldn't get hurt again.

 

"I'm not mad at you, I'm just mad at myself, and feel stupid" Zayn responded.

 

"Oi ! C'mon mate, don't beat yourself about it, it was just an honest mistake." Harry emphasized. 

 

Zayn looked at his best friend, He guessed Harry was right. He was just so damn lucky to have Harry as a best friend. With them being such great  friends nothing could sepereate them, and together they could probably conquer the world. Zayn smiled and was about to tell Harry what an amazing friend he was until he got interrupted by a beeping sound.

 

Harry picked up is phone and his face lite up as he read the text message.

 

"Thats was Nick, he is down by the beach right now with..........my pills." Harry looked around to make sure no one had heard him and looked back up to Zayn.

 

"Well then let's go!" Zayn suggested.

 

Him and Harry made their way to the beach, they decided to walk since the beach was only at the end of the pier, and taking a car would be ridiculous, for such a short  trip. They walked in a comfortable silence, having completely forgotten about the "asking out" incident. Harry was on a mission, he had to get his drug, NEEDED to get his drug. So when they saw Nick standing by a sand dune, Harry nearly had the impluse to run to him and kiss him, for Nick was the key supplier of the drug Harry was addicted too. He had just had some of the drug last night, but already his skin was crawling, his body needing and wanting the drug. He approached Nick with a grin, and Nick reciprocated it.

 

"Thank goodness mate, I really need this NOW." Harry said as Nick handed him the bag of pills. 

 

Nick laughed. "No problem mate, they will be $150."

 

"Right, here ya go." Harry handed Nick the money with a smile.

 

"Great, need anymore and just let me know 'ight?" Nick suggested.

 

"Oh course." Harry said as he put the pill bag in his pocket.

 

"Great to see ya Harry, Oh! and Zayn, call anytime." Nick hinted with a grin and a wink.

 

"Uhhh yeah, will do mate." Zayn called to Nick's retreating back.

 

"Oh, I think someone has a crush on my Zaynie" Harry joked.

 

Zayn made a stank face and replied "Ew, he may have a crush on me, but the feelings will NEVER be mutual, I'm not into drug heads." Zayn quipped.

 

Harry just laughed, took a pill out, and plopped it in his mouth. He offered on to Zayn who took the pill graciously and downed it. Harry was about to ask Zayn what he wanted to do for the rest of the night, when he heard an intriguing laugh come from alittle ways down the beach. Him and Zayn snapped their heads to the sound of laughter. There eyes landed on a group of 3 boys, all wearing wetsuits, and sitting on surf boards chatting animatedly. Harry turned back to Zayn and gave him a suggestive look.

 

"Hows bout we have some fun tonight and get in trouble?" Harry insinuated while wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Oh let's." Zayn snapped back, wiggling his eyebrows as well.

 

The two boys stalked over towards the group of surfers with devilish looks in their eyes, and the panstaking need to be naughty for the night, in their hearts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read my first chapter, I hope I'm not complete shit at writing. ://


	3. Chapter 3

Louis was sitting there, taking in his surrondings. He had tuned out of the conversation between Liam and Niall a while ago. He got bored when Niall kept trying to tell jokes. So he took the oppurtunity to look around at the beach, and fully take in its beauty. The lads and him had been surfing all day, but that didn't matter, they couldn't find it in themselves to actually leave the beach and head back to their dorm rooms. Louis noticed how the beach had pretty much cleared out. There was only the three of them and a couple of other stragglers. It was coming close to dinner time, so thats why the beach had cleared out, Louis suspected. He looked around the beach one more time, and decided that it had been a really good day. The sun had been bright, they had surfed, they had laughed, and best of all they had had no cares in the world. It was summer time now, so Louis and the lads had no Uni classes. Meaning they could surf all day-everyday. Louis heard his stomach rumble, decided that it was a perfect time to go eat, since he was starving. He knew Niall would be too. The Irish lad was always hunger. Before he tuned back into the coversation, he promised to come back and surf some more tomorrow. But after church of course.

 

Louis went every Sunday. He loved church, his mom had advised him to go every Sunday once he had moved to California. Thats where Louis was every weekend, confessing his sins, which he didn't have many of, and feeling a since of relief and happyness once mass ended. To some people Louis may be too sqeaky-clean, too goody-goody, but thats how he was raised. Thats how him and Liam got on so well, they both were sensible gentlemen. He sent up a mental "Thank You." to God, for a wonderful life, and his amazing friends and family. 

 

He tuned back into the conversation at the wrong time, cause all he heard Niall say "I told the cunt, I'm Irish! of course I know how  to swim down low, if you now what I mean." Niall had finished his story-telling with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Louis ddin't even want to know what Niall meant by that statement. He looked of to Liam, and guessed that Liam knew what that meant, cause he was laughing so hard, face turning red, and clapping his hands. But all of a sudden Liam's laughter subsided. Louis looked at his best friend with a confused look flashing in his eyes when he heard Liam say....

 

"Looks like we've got some company lads."

 

Louis looked to where Liam was staring, and saw two figures approaching their trio. Louis was no stranger to random people coming up to him, and wanting to talk to him, so he wasn't bothered the least bit when he saw the two boys approaching. That is, until he took in their appreance. He noticed the curly-haired one first. He was wearing sinfully tight jeans, and a black v-neck. He was really fit, and Louis thought that if the stranger were to come to him now, and ask him out on a date, that he might just say yes. Until, he took in all the stranger's tattoos. The curly-haired kid had way too many, for someone who only looked to be about eighteen. Louis got this unsettling feeling in his stomach. He looked to the curly-haired stranger's friend, and saw that he looked like bad news too. They both looked like bad news, and Louis didn't like it, he didn't like being approached by two.........gang members. Thats what they looked like to Louis anyway.

 

"What do you think they want?" Louis threw the question at Liam, but him and Niall answered together.

 

"Guess we'll find out......" They both said in unison.

 

The two gang members had finally approached Louis' trio, and Louis took note that the curly-haired kid had breath-taking dimples, but an all too smug look on his face, and that unsettling feeling washed over Louis once more.

 

"Well, well, what do we have here? A couple pussy bitch surfers looks like." They curly-haired one stated before anyone could answer his question.

 

Harry looked around at the trio, he wanted to have some fun, he wanted to ruffle a couple of feathers, so to speak. He figured he had accomplished his goal when he took in the horrified experession on the three surfers faces. He looked at all them individually. One had brown hair, and brown eyes, he looked like a little lost puppy. Those types of boys were not Harry's type, if he even had one to be honest. Harry just knew the brown eyed one was going to be extremely clingy.  He looked over to the other bloke's face, he was blonde with blue eyes. Harry decided that the blonde one looked like a good time. He looked like someone you would want to get  wasted with. Then Harry looked to the last one. His breath hitched in his throat when he took in the appearance of the last surfer. Damn he was fit, all tan skin, blue eyes, and carmel-colored hair. He decided in that moment that instead of trying to scare these surfers, he was going to try to hook-up with the fit one, hell, he needed to hook-up with the fit one. He realized that if he let the hot surfer escape him without so much as a hook-up, Harry would never forgive himself. He was surprised when the extremely fit one finally stood up, and looked him straight in the eye and said.....

 

"Can we help you with something." Louis declared, his fight or flight response already kicking in.

 

"Look, we don't want any trouble," Liam had pipped up beside Louis.

 

"What a shame, because thats EXACTLY what we want." Zayn had avowed.

 

Zayn looked to the last surfer that was still sitting on his surf board. He mentally slapped himself. How could he not notice the bloke before. He was breath-taking, all blonde hair, blue eyes, and cheesy grin on his face. Zayn was dumb-founded, he didn't know what to say, he was at a loss for words thats for sure. Harry must have noticed Zayn's hesitancy, because soon enough Zayn was being pulled away from the really fit blonde one, and being hauled into a side-bar with Harry.

 

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Zayn hissed. Being mad, that he couldn't stare at the blonde surfer anymore. A pout was forming at his lips, and he wondered when he had started to become such a whipped bitch.

 

"Look, I know we said he wanted to get in trouble tonight, but can we do that somewhere else. I happen to find the blue-eyed one very fit, and I'd rather much hook-up with him, instead of scare him away." Harry revealed.  
  


 

Zayn was furious, Harry couldn't have the blue-eyed one, that bloke was his! "Well you can't have him!" Zayn spat. "The blonde haired one with the blue eyes is mine!" 

 

Realization passed through Harry's eyes, and he started to laugh. "No I fancy the blue-eyed one with the carmel fringe, you twat." Harry joked.

 

"Oh." Zayn returned. "So how exactly are we going to get in this bloke's pants?"

 

"Well, I was thinking we invite them to one of my famous parties tomorrow night." Harry suggested, with a smirk pulling at his lips.

 

"You mean those parties you throw, that are basically giant orgies?" Zayn asked suggestively.

 

"Basically." Harry deadpanned.

 

"Your mom won't be home?" Zayn questioned seriously.

 

"Hell no mate, she is in Hawaii with Robin for their anniversary." Harry reported.

 

"Oh well it sounds like a plan then." Zayn said excitedly.

 

Harry and Zayn slithered back to the group of surfers with a new plan on their minds. They noticed that the group of surfers had picked up their conversation again. Harry cut off the brown-eyed one that was talking and said...

 

"Look we don't want any trouble as well." Harry continued... " we just wanted to invite you guys to a party tomorrow night, at mine." 

 

"Oh a party! I love parties!!" The blonde one pipped up. Harry knew the blonde one was a fun bloke. He looked over to Zayn and saw that his face lit up with satisfaction.

 

"Can we go? Can we go? Pleasseeee?" questioned Niall.

 

Louis looked at the two gang members in front of him. He saw that they had a hint of sincerity in their eyes, and a hint of something else, something more sinister. He found himself saying "I don't know Niall.............."

 

"Oh come on, it will just be us, and a couple other of my mates." The curly-haired one practically begged.

 

"Will there be beer?" Naill wanted to know.

 

"Of course." Harry deadpanned.

 

"Well..............." Louis started, he finished quickly before me could let his mind think too much, "I guess we could swing by."

 

"Yessss!" Niall cheered.

 

"WHAT?" Liam nearly shrieked.

 

"Oh shut it Liam! Louis said we could go, so we're going!" Niall retorted.

 

And with that Liam was quiet. He didn't feel too good about this party. He didn't like the way the invitaiton left him feeling unsure, and extremely scared. He decided that if Louis and Naill were going to go then he was too, he had to keep any eye out for his best friends. After all, he was called "Mr. Sensible" for a reason.

 

"Great." Harry said. He took out his phone. "Let me get your number so I can text you my adress."

 

Louis gave the curly-haired lad his number and with that, him and his questionable friend were walking off, back towards the direction they came. Louis turned around too, and started towards his car with his surfboard, when he heard someone yell after him.

 

"See you tomorrow night, sexy-ass!" The curly-haired kid shot back with a wink.

 

Sexy-ass? Thats a new one. He's never been called that before. He couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips. Maybe these two kids weren't all that bad. And without another thought, he continued on his walk with Niall and Liam back to their cars.

\-----------------------------

 

Harry looked around at his living room. Damn he knew how to set up quite the party atmoshpere. Zayn had came over early to help him set up. They both were excited about their new boy toys coming to the party tonight, but they kept their excitment on the down low. Because no, real gangsters did not squeal around like little fangirls whenever fit boys were coming over. They had pushed all the furniture in the living room to the side so that there was more than enough room to dance, but also kept the furniture near by, just in case some people decided to get their freak on. They had layed out all the alcohol they could muster up in the kitchen, and they even ordered a few pizzas that were already delivered, along with some chips. But best of all, they had an endless amount of weed, and One Minute. Those were the kind of party favors that turned Harry's parties into orgies. Damn, he couldn't wait to get his new boy toy all hopped up on the drug. Once the drug consumed your body, you turned into a sexual freak. And Harry couldn't wait to get Louis on the drug as soon as possible. So Harry could have his way with the tan sexy-ass surfer. Thats what Harry's goal was for the night, to turn his goody-goody surfer boy into a cock sucking, cum guzzling slut. Harry could barely contain his enthusiam.

 

It was a good thirty minutes til twelve, and even though there were already quite a few people at the party already, Harry knew the majority of people wouldn't show up til after twelve. His friends, the other members of the gang would most likely show up at midnight. So, him and Zayn started up on the party favors, they had each smoked a blunt each already, and had taken two hits of One Minute. Those drugs mixed with his two beers left Harry pretty blue-balled, and desperatly wanting to touch someone. Anyone. He was about to let someone start grinding on him just to get his frustrations out, when he heard the door bell ring over the loud rap music blarring. He looked at his watch, realized it was twelve already, and figured it was his friends.

 

He stalked over towards the door and opened it. He was suprised to see that it wasn't his friends at the door, that it was actually his new boy toy standing there with his two friends. He had texted Louis a while ago with the address, but he never got a reply, so he was feeling a little discouraged. But now that Louis was standing there in his door step, with TIGHT red chinos on, and a TIGHT black and white striped shirt all his discouragement went out the window, so to speak.

 

"Zayn!" Harry called over the music. Zayn appeared next to Harry in a second, and the two boys were looking at Louis, Niall, and Liam with a hunger in their eyes.

 

"You made it." Zayn said to Niall.

 

Niall looked up at Zayn with a smile before he was dragged inside. Harry looked at Louis with a smirk on his face. Louis made a mental note that that smirk always meant that something bad was about to happen, he just felt it.

 

"You came." said Harry.

 

"Well I couldn't miss a party now could I?" Louis returned.

 

"I think I'll go inside now." Liam chirped. Harry barely heard him, he was still staring at Louis and thinking of all the naughty things he would LOVE to do with the surfer right now. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the surfer speak.

 

"You gonna let me in or make me stand here? Cause I refuse to stand here and have you stare at me like I'm a piece of meat." Louis stated with a hint of sass.

 

"Fiesty, " Harry ended up saying. "I like it. C'mon your free to enter my humble aboad."

 

Louis walked through the front door and looked around, it was a little dark in the house, but he still could visibly make out shapes and objects. He noticed that people were in the living room grinding, people on the couch doing................were they having SEX? Louis questioned to himself, and made a mental note not to go anywhere near the couches. He saw a few people smooking weed, and poppong a little white pill in their mouths. He didn't know what that drug was, but he certainly did not want to find out. He was led by Harry to the kitchen, where the curly-haired kid handed him a beer and said "Cheers."

 

Louis took a sip of the beer and turned to look at the stranger that had invited him to the party in the first place.

 

"I didn't catch your name?" Louis stated.

 

Harry smiled with one of his dimples poking out. "M'names Harry." the younger bloke said.

 

"Your name's Louis right?"

 

"Yup, thats my name, don't wear it out." Louis joked.

 

Harry laughed at that. "Oh I deffinitely plan on wearing out THAT name."

 

If Louis didn't know any better he would assume Harry said that to be flirty and suggestive, but he wasn't able to ask when he was suddenly handed another beer. "Drink up mate." Harry had practically demanded. "Its gonna be a long night."

Louis looked up from his beer, there Harry went again being all flirty and suggestive. He decided to let his beer over ride his emotions, and thought that maybe some bloke attention here and there couldn't hurt, after all, it had been awhile since the last time he had been laid. He thought back to the time. It was with his ex-boyfriend of two years. They had broken up months ago, so yeah it had been several months since Louis had been laid. He found himself asking "Wanna dance?"

Harry lite up with that suggestion, and was all too quick and desperate when he grabbed Louis by the arm and dragged him to the dance floor. When they had gotten there, Louis realized that Niall was dancing, no GRINDING too............with Harry's friend? That was a sight for sore eyes. The Irish lad wasn't even gay. Well, not that Louis knew of. He felt Harry turn him around and grab him by the hips, pulling his ass to Harry's crotch. Damn that felt good, Louis thought. If he wasn't so damn horny now, he would've turned around, and told Harry to fuck off, and to keep his hands to himself. But the moving of their hips together with the thumping of the music felt too good, made Louis feel too alive. He was handed a small white pill from Harry, and didn't have time to ask what it was before Harry put it in his mouth and basically begged for Louis to swallow it. They continued with their grinding for what felt like hours, Louis too out of it by that point to realize where Niall had gone, or where Liam even was. All he could feel was Harry's hard cock basically butt fucking him, and the thumping of the rap music, making his bones shake.

 

Louis slid a hand around Harry's neck and found it in himself to grind even harder against Harry. The younger lad moaned in Louis' ear, and that sent chills up his spine. They continued on with the harder grind. The harder Harry moaned, the harder Louis' dick became. He was so blue-balled at the moment. Harry leaned forward and whispered "My room. NOW." into Louis' ear, and soon enough Louis was being dragged up the stairs to what he presumed was Harry's room.

 

Harry couldn't take it anymore, Louis felt too damn good, and his body was acting very appreciatively towards the drug that Harry all but made Louis  take. Harry was finally getting Louis to let go, and finally getting him to act wild. Harry couldn't help but smile at the way the drug was making Louis all slutty and naughty, he knew the drug was going to have that affect on Louis. Just knew it. When they reached Harry's room, Louis couldn't attack Harry quick enough. They had barely gotten through the door of the room when Louis plunged and attacked Harry's face with his lips. They kissed hard, lusting, and longing. They nearly tripped over their own two feet as they made their way towards the bed. Louis pushed Harry's body on the bed, and Harry fell back with a "Omph" escaping his lips. Louis sauntered over and started to unbuckle Harry's pants.

 

"Damn I knew that drug was gonna turn you inside out." Harry panted.

 

"Oh you knew did you? You naughty boy!" Louis insinuated as he pulled Harry's pants down while freeing his cock from the constraints that his boxers made.

 

"Fuck, I love when you talk dirty. Keep going." Harry proclaimed. He barely got the last part out before Louis' lips were over his cock, sucking hard, and unashamedly.

 

"Fuuuuccckkkk" Harry panted. "You cock slut, show me what you can do." Harry continued.

 

That was enough incentive for Louis to pick up his pace. He took Harry's cock all the way in, hitting the back of his throat. This made a loud moan escape from Harry, and Louis thought that that was the best thing he had ever heard. He  did it again, this time using the back of his throat to massage the head of Harry's cock. He nearly chocked on Harry's rather large penis, but he didn't mind, all he cared about was getting a more loud moan escape for Harry's lips. Which after repeating that process he finally got. The moan was raspy and loud, and Louis revelled in it. He pulled his lips from Harry's cock with a  pop sound, and looked up at the younger boy. Louis could tell Harry was about to come, he could see it in the way he was panting, breath all hard and heavy and ragged.

 

"Damn, I want you to mouth fuck me with your big cock." Louis found himself saying.

 

"I can deffinitely do that" Harry moaned.

 

"I want you too, but not tonight, I want to see you come with me only using my hand." Louis insinuated.

 

Louis spit a clear stream of saliva on Harry's cock and started to fist up and down the big penis. He started fisting harder and harder, faster and faster, gaining moans from Harry that were coming louder and louder. In no time Harry was shooting out a hot and steady stream of cum. He road out his orgasm with Louis' hand still gripped around his penis. Louis thought that Harry's come face was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

 

"Thats it bad boy, ride out that orgasm." Louis all but whispered.

 

"Fuck, you slut." Harry panted but continued "You can be a cock slut for anytime, now let me show you how us true G's get down and dirty."

 

While Harry was  descending down in between Louis legs he thought how good Louis had felt. How good the two of them had felt after taking the drug. Harry wanted all their sexual encounters to be like this, all drugged up, and euphorically blissed out. He wondered for a moment if Zayn was getting lucky tonight too. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Louis voice come to his ears.

 

"Don't hold back." Louis was saying, "Show me exactly how down and dirty you can get bad boy."

 

Harry realized that that was THE HOTTEST most sexual thing he has ever heard anyone say to him. And fuck, he loved it.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic. I know I'm having a blast with writing it. Let me know what you think! xx.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam woke up on a sofa the next morning to find a female body laid lackadaisically on top of him. He took in the brunette's form. She was pettite in everyway. Skinny around the waist, small hands and feet, and even small curls sprang from her scalp that led down to her shoulds. Liam couldn't see her face, since it was reasting against his chest, but everything else about her was beautiful. Who is this girl? Liam asked himself. He tried to piece together what had happened last night. He had arrived at Harry's party with Louis and Niall, but after that he couldn't remember a thing. There was a name though, that was floating around in his head. "Danielle?" Liam said out loud, not meaning too. Was this the girl that was laying on top of him?

The limp body was starting to stir, and Liam figured that the person, Danielle?, maybe, was waking up as well. He looked down to see two hazel eyes peering up at him through morning grogginess. A smile was forming on her lips, and Liam was thankful that she at least knew who he was.

"Morning Liam!" the girl practically sing-songed. Apparently this girl was a morning person, Liam thought.

"Morning uh---" Liam trailed off, still not knowing the girls name. Danielle seemed to pick up on his confusion so she spoke again, making a wave of relief wash of Liam.

"Danielle." She stated smiling. "You probably don't remember what happened last night, do you?"

Well at least Liam knew the girl's name now. She was peering up at him with questioning eyes, so he decided to answer her question even though he figured she probably already knew the answer. "No sorry, I dont."

"Well, thats no good." She responded. "Would you like for me to tell you?" They both were sitting up on the sofa and Liam looked around only to see that they were the only ones there. He hoped that what she had to say wasn't to embarrassing. He hoped he didn't get to wasted last night to where he ended up getting his kit off and streaking around. Please don't let it be that bad Liam thought. Danielle seemed to see the panick in Liam's eyes since she said "Don't worry, nothing bad happened." With that Liam was sooo relieved.

She continued. "Well, let's see, you were on your second beer when we met, but that was obviously too much for you to handle, since you were mumbling incoherent things, but I thought you were adorable, so I stuck around and listened to you mumble all night." She laughed. "It was quite cute actually, then you passed out, and I guess I passed out too, not too much later." She finished with a comforting smile.

"Thats it?" Liam queried.

"Pretty much." Danielle replied.

\--------------------

Zayn woke up on a bed in Harry's guest room. This was nothing new for Zayn, so he just shrugged it off and started to drift back to sleep. But then he heard a mumble that woke him up completely. He looked over to see Niall laying on the other side of the bed, face down. His cute little butt poking up in the air. Zayn drawled out his phone and took a picture of Niall's little butt and giggled to himself. Oh he was keeping that picture forever. Last nights events started to come back to him. Niall had finally arrived at the house. He was so cheery and happy, that Zayn found it so infectious to be around. He had a blast with the rambunctious blonde last night. They had drank beer after beer. And damn could the Irish bloke hold his alcohol. They had basically  danced the night away, and it was one of the best nights Zayn had ever really had. He was hungover, but he could remember Niall and him ending up the night in the guest room just snogging each others faces off. It didn't go much further than that, but Zayn was okay with it. He didn't want to pressure Niall in any kind of way. He looked back over to his new blonde friend/boyfriend/whatever they were, with content and fond eyes.

"Niall wake up." Zayn murmured.

He heard a groan from the blonde bloke and started to cackle. "Trust me, as much as I would love to stay here in bed with you all day, you probably want to leave?" Zayn finished his statement as more of question.

"Yeah mate, your right." Niall finally spoke up, becoming fully awake now.

"I had a great time last night though." Zayn chirped and continued, "I'd like to do it again sometime."

"Oh let's deffinitely do that again." Niall suggested.

Zayn looked back over to Niall with the biggest shit eating grin on his face. He didn't say anything, just pulled the   
Irish lad into a tight cuddle. They could cuddle for a few more minutes right? Zayn didn't have much to do today anyways.

\----------------------

"Louis get your arse up" Liam demanded while throwing a pillow at his best friend's head.

"Liam what do you want? I'm sleeping." Louis reminded him.

"Yeah, but your not even in your own bed twat! We're still at Harry's house!" Liam muttered.

Louis sat up from the bed then completely shocked he was still at Harry's house. What the hell happened last night? He looked over to Harry who was starting to waken as well. Harry looked up at him with a cocky smirk.

"Morning slut." Harry acclaimed.

Louis was so confused, why was Harry calling him a slut? He was no such thing! If anything he was promiscuous. But even that was too strong of a word.

"What happened last night?" Louis asked to no one in perticular.

"I'll let Harry explain. I don't have the patience to right now." Liam deadpanned has he started to leave the room, and head back the way he came. He had to get back to his flat he thought. Like NOW.

"You don't remember?" Harry had asked once Liam left.

"Obviously not, if I'm asking." Louis drawled.

"Still fiesty I see." Harry stated with a smirk.

"Ugh. Can you just tell me, so I can get on with my day!" Louis shrieked.

Harry just laughed. "You gotta give me my morning kiss first, boy toy." 

"As if." Louis scoffed.

"Oh come on," Harry joked. "Please?" 

 

Louis looked at Harry and saw a flash of hope in his eyes. He found himself leaning forward. He planted a chaste kiss to Harry's lips and drew back. 

 

"Guess that was better than nothing." muttered Harry.

 

"So........." Louis said, trying to drawl some answers from Harry.

 

"Right, well, you showed up, we drank, we danced, we drugged, and then we.............blew each other." Harry explained.

 

"Oh." was all Louis could muster himself to say. Had he completely gone insane? He was NOT the type of guy to have intimate moments with people he barely knew. He cursed mentally, and promised to God that he would go to church, and confessional next Sunday. He needed it, he had sinned. ALOT. He couldn't believe he had let himself get drugged up. Like he was some kind of druggy. He wasn't, he couldn't be, he shouldn't be. He sighed and realized he had to get out of Harry's house. He had to get back to his flat. Just had too. He got up from the bed and said "Well, Im gonna go home now." as he left the room. He didn't expect Harry to follow after him. But sure enough, the gang member was following him down the stairs to the front door. When Louis got there, he saw that Niall and Liam were already waiting by the front door ready to leave as well. He shot them a look that said  _Let's get the fuck out of here!_. Liam and Niall picked up on the look and were following Louis out of the house rather quickly. He was able to get to his car, but saw that Harry was still following him.

 

"Wait, would you want to hang out again some time soon?" Harry was asking with a suggestive look.

 

"Yeah and what would we do?" Louis countered, completely ignoring the suggestive look.

 

"Well there's a fair on the pier tomorrow, how bout we go?" Harry suggested with a smile pulling at his lips.

 

"Hey, Zayn told me about that, we're going tomorrow too actually." Niall exclaimed.

 

"Yeah me and Danielle are going with Niall and Zayn tomorrow too." Liam added.

 

"Well, in that case...........I guess I could go." Louis proposed. Then added, "Pick me up round twelve tomorrow?"

 

"Sounds good." Harry stated, with a shit eating grin on his face.

 

"Cool, see you tomorrow then, bad boy." Louis proclaimed with a  subtle wink to Harry.

 

Harry didn't want to admit it, but that little wink left him very weak in the knees. He had to stand in his driveway way longer than necessary just so that he wouldn't fall flat on his face. He watched Louis' car speed away, and wondered how he had landed himself such a fit and naughty boy. He turned around and headed back into his house. If he wanted to go out today, he would probably have to clean up. Hell, he knew he had too. His parties always seemed to wreck the house, no matter how many people he invited. After begging Zayn and Danielle to help him clean, they finally got to work and started cleaning. They were done in an hour, and we proud of themselves for making the house look spotless. Danielle had left after cleaning, and Zayn was about to leave when his phone chimmed. He took it out of his pocket and read the incoming text message. Harry noticed his best friend's eyes turn dark instantly. Not the sexual kind of dark, but the violent kind of dark.

 

"What is it?" Harry queried.

 

"You know that rich twat Ben? We'll I just got a text from Josh saying that Ben has been harrassing him for being gay." Zayn seethed.

 

"Oh hell no, " Harry was saying, "You don't mess with one of our "brother's" " Harry air quoted.

 

"Exactly what I was thinking, seems like we need to go teach Benny-poo a lesson." Zayn proposed with a violent look in his eyes.

 

"Yes let's go teach that twat bitch a lesson." Harry countered, running out of his house, towards Zayn's car, with Zayn hot on his heels.

 

\----------------------

 

Harry didn't know how long the car ride was, he was seething. He couldn't stand people who picked on other gay people. Not to mention Josh was apart of their gang, you don't just mess with one of the gang member's without getting reprimanded. Harry liked Josh, he was a fun bloke, he wasn't  that close to Harry, but still, ever since Zayn had intiated him into the gang Harry had grown fond of Josh. And once your were initiated, you were in for life, and every other member was your brother. 

 

Harry looked out the window and saw the houses getting bigger and bigger. They were close Harry concluded, and with every passing house, his blood boiled hotter and hotter, until finally Zayn pulled into a drive way, and jumped out. Harry was quick to follow. They practically banged on Ben's door. They didn't have to wait that long before the door swung open to reveal Ben standing there with just pajama pants on. Zayn didn't give Ben a chance to ask why they were there before connecting a fist to Ben's nose. When Zayn's fist connected, there was a loud crack, and Ben fell backwards on the floor. He whimpered and looked back up at Zayn. 

 

"What the hell dude! Your lucky my parents aren't home, cause if they were----" Ben didn't get the chance to finish what he had to say before Harry kicked hard and forcefully into his ribs. He wailed in pain, and blood was dripping out oh Ben's nose. Harry and Zayn continued their streak of violent outbursts on Ben for what felt like an hour, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, turning Ben's tanned body into a bloody and bruised mess. They  whailed on him until they couldn't feel their knuckles or feet. 

 

"Fuck with the 310 Gang again, and you'll be asking for a death wish." Zayn roared at Ben. They left Ben a crippled mess, and ran out of the house as quick as they could. Not looking back, not caring that Ben could probably have a few broken ribs.

Harry and Zayn had never felt more ALIVE in their entire lives. They revelled in their adrenaline high even way after they had left Ben's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everyone who is still reading this fanfic, Thanks so much! And for the people that left Kudos, you guys are awesome! xx Also, bullying against homosexuals is not a joke, if you know someone who get's bullied for their sexuality then please report them. Together we can stop hatred against the LGBT community.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was sitting on his bed, just staring blankly into his closet. He had no idea what to wear for his and Harry's "date." You would think it would be easy picking an outfit out for a fair. Just through on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt right? Wrong. Louis was so nervous about this date that he was second guessing all of his outfit choices. He had asked Niall for help but his Irish friend had only said "Just throw on some trousers and a shirt, You'll look great in anything to be honest." Which was extremely true, but that still didn't calm Louis' nerves. He checked his clock and realized that Harry was going to be there any minute. He decided quickly on a pair of black chinos, that he cuffed up at the ankles, and a red v-neck with white strips. He sauntered over to the bathroom to style his carmel locks into a quiff and ran towards the front door of the flat to grab is white vans. Once he had his shoes on, his outfit was complete. He looked at himself in the the mirror by the front door.  _Damn you look good._  Louis told himself. He silently hoped Harry thought the same.

 

Niall came out of his room in just a pair of jeans and a white tank top that had a half naked women on the front. Louis laughed to himself. Niall's shirt was hilariously ironic, Louis thought to himself as Niall walked over to the couch and sat down with a loud thump. Louis turned to him and said "Nice shirt mate." But Niall didn't pick up on Louis' sarcasm for all he repsonded was "Thanks man."  They sat their in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until Niall spoke up. "So Harry huh?" the Irish lad questioned.

 

"Sorry?" Louis continued, completely lost as to what Niall was asking.

 

"Harry is..........different." Niall observed, trying to further explain his early question.

 

"Is that a bad thing?" Louis found himself questioning.

 

"Nah, not at all, he just doesn't seem like your type. Y'know, he's not goody-goody like your ex." Niall remarked.

 

"I think thats the best thing about him." Louis deadpanned.

 

"Guess your right mate, sorry I brought it up." Niall continued.

 

"It's alright, is Liam gonna meet us at the fair?" Louis questioned, completely trying to change the subject before it turned for the worst.

 

"Yeah, him and that Danielle girl are meeting us there." Niall answered.

 

Louis went to respond to Niall when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and saw that it was a text from Harry.  _"Get your sexy-ass down here. Me and Zayn are in the white Cadillac."_ Interesting Louis thought, Cadillac's were nice, he momentarly wondered how Zayn and Harry had gotten their hands on one. He quickly shook the thought out of his head. It was none of his business really. 

 

"There here." Louis ended up saying.

 

"Finally, " Nial said, then continued, "I'm starving!"

 

"When are you ever  **not** starving?" Louis asked as they made their way out of the flat and to the elevator that would take them to the ground floor.

 

"Hilarious." Niall deadpanned.

 

They made their way out of the building and sure enough there was a white Cadillac parked up front. Louis and Niall hopped in the car with vibrant "Hellos!" to Harry and Zayn as they sped off towards the pier where the fair was at.

 

\------------------

 

"Did I tell you, you look really fuckable today?" Harry asked Louis as they made their around the fair. They had completely lost Zayn and Niall after only arriving a few minutes ago. Him and Harry were wondering around the fair too. Louis wanted to play some carnival games. They were headed to a table where you had to throw a ball and try to knock down as many bottles as you could in order to win a stuffed animal. Louis wanted to play that game only to see if Harry could win him a stuffed animal or not. If Harry could then great, if he couldn't then Louis would be very dissappointed. Louis was high-maintenance, and he was completely okay with that fact. He realized he hadn't responded to Harry yet, because the younder lad was standing there peering at him with a cocky smirk on his lips.

 

"Uh thanks I guess?" Louis replied, not really sure if 'fuckable' was what he was going for that day. 

 

"No, its a good thing" Harry was saying, "A  **very** good thing."

 

"Well I guess I would rather be fuckable then be nothing." Louis stated matter-of-factly.

 

"Thats my naughty boy." Harry declared with a devilish sparkle in his eyes.

 

"Oh shut it Mr. horny-pants" Louis exclaimed, then continued, "You going to win me a stuffed animal or not?" 

 

"Oh, I'll win you whatever you want babe." Harry practically whispered while winking at Louis.

 

Louis felt his stomach flip-flop and decided right there and then that he  **loved** it when Harry whispered to him. They walked over to the carnival booth and Harry paid for a couple of balls. As he picked one up, Louis noticed that Harry's knuckles were bruised and scarred. He thought of mentioning Harry's hands to him, but **after** Harry had won him a stuffed animal. Once Louis had a fluffly pink monkey in one hand he looked over to Harry and asked, "What happened to your hands?"

 

Harry looked down at his hands and shrugged, "Beat up some bloke yesterday." He said nonchalant, as if it were an everyday occurance to get in fights.

 

"For what?!?!" Louis nearly shrieked. 

 

Harry just laughed at Louis' panicked state and stated simply, "This rich bloke was harrassing my friend Josh for being gay, so me and Zayn had to go teach him a lesson."

 

Louis seemed to calm down after that. He couldn't believe that Harry of all people would do something so self-less. He instantly found himself being more drawn to Harry. If that was even possible. A smile was forging on Louis lips and he had to bite his cheek in order to keep it in. He finally turned to Harry and said, "Well that was extremely nice of you." Harry just shrugged and smiled with both dimples appearing this time. Seeing Harry's smile with his dimples exposed gave Louis this over whelming need to just snog the crap out of the younger lad. He found himself saying, "How bout we hit the farris wheel? Eh?" 

 

Harry seemed to bright up at that suggestion and they started their trek towards the farris wheel. They fell into a companionable silence. Louis reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, intertwining their fingers. Their hands seemed to fit together rather nicely, as if their hands were made to hold each others. A warming growth was starting to form in Louis and he didn't know what it was, nor did he care, because in this moment every thing was perfect. Their date was perfect, the weather was perfect, and more importantly Harry was perfect.

 

They arrived at the ferris wheel and were seated immediately, it was a Tuesday after all, so everyone was a work. Which made the fair pretty empty, and making the lines for the rides very short. Louis made sure to sit incredibly close to Harry, completely not caring about personal space. Harry didn't mind though, because the closer Louis got, the bigger Harry's smile got. The ferris wheel started with a jerk that made Louis and Harry laugh. Once they got to the top, the ferris wheel stopped. They had a view of L.A. to their right, and a view of the ocean to their left. This was extremely romantic Louis thought and he found himself leaning in towards Harry, simultaniously reaching for the nape of Harry's neck. Harry quickly closed their distance and him and Louis' lips met in a hot and passionate kiss. Louis turned his head allowing Harry better access. The kiss grew more and more heated, fast. All too soon Louis and Harry were having a tongue war, fighting for dominance. Harry won the tongue war and was licking all around Louis' mouth as if he were licking at an ice cream cone. Harry groaned in excitedness, and Louis deepened the kiss more, nipping at Harry's lip with his teeth. They stayed like that for a long time. Louis was pretty sure they had ridden the ferris wheel like five times before they finally broke apart for air. Harry looked at Louis with that lusting induced fog floating around in his eyes.

 

"Damn." Harry panted, trying really hard not to get to excited to where he would have to hide a boner.

 

"Yeah." Louis blushed.

 

"Keep kissing me like that, and I'll bend you over right here and now, have my way with you, and I'll won't stop 'til you're shouting my name at the top of your lungs." Harry insinuated. 

 

Louis' cock automatically twitched at that statement, sending shivers down his spine. Fuck, Harry was such a bad boy, a  **very, very, very** bad boy.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Niall thats like your fifth funnel cake today!" Zayn cackled.

 

"So! I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to try every carnival food. Twice!" Niall admitted with a laugh.

 

"Yeah we know, but calm down will ya? Before you get Diabetes or something!" Liam conceded.

 

"Oi ! Theres no such thing!" Niall joked.

 

Liam, Danielle, and Zayn just laughed. Since arriving at the fair, Niall had said he wanted to try every carnival food there was. Zayn didn't take him seriously because c'mon, there was  **alot of food.** But Niall apparently was dead serious. He had already consumed a turkey leg, some friend snickers, something  called a "doughnut burger" and was curretly eating his fifth funnel cake. Zayn was starting to freak out, he didn't want his first date with Niall to end up in the emergency room. Niall had time after time told Zayn that eating was his thing, so there was nothing to worry about, but that didn't make any of Zayn's nerves dissipate any quicker. Him, Liam, and Danielle were watching on with concerned eyes as he finished the funnel cake.

 

"Ugh, I swear they get better everytime." Niall proclaimed.

 

"Yeah, well I think thats enough for the day." Liam insisted.

 

"You wouldn't want to get sick or anything." Danielle added.

 

"Your right, I'm done." Niall stated half-heartedly then turned to Zayn and continued "Alright my night in shinning armor, take me away!" 

 

Zayn laughed then questioned "Wha' you wanna do?" 

 

"Let's ride the ferris wheel! Saw Harry and Louis on it early, snogging each other's faces off, must be romantic." Niall returned.

 

"If theres snogging then I'm completely up for it" Zayn joked, giving Niall a long dramatic kiss that left the Irish bloke speechless. Zayn laughed some more and dragged Niall by the arm towards the ferris wheel. Niall bellowed out a "bye!" to Liam and Danielle as he and Zayn left. Liam looked of at Niall being dragged away and snickered to himself. Everything had changed so much since they had met Harry and Zayn a week ago. Niall especially had changed. Liam remembered Niall being completely straight before he met Zayn. Then one day, Niall came running up to him and Louis explaining how he was never really "straight" how he had always been "pansexual." Liam snickered again, either way Niall was into blokes and he just needed to admit it to himself. Louis had always been gay. Came out to his mother when he was at the tender age of twelve years. Liam remembered that day very fondly, Louis was hesitant to tell him at first that he was homosexual. But after Liam coaxed the information out of Louis, he finally blurted out that he was gay. Liam wasn't mad, sad, or confused, he just gave Louis a tight hug and whispered "thanks for telling me." Louis was still his best friend no matter what sexuality he was. He was brought out of his trip down memory lane when he realized Danielle was getting up from the table. She stuck he hand out and said "Shall we?" with a giant grin on her face.

 

"We shall." Liam answered as they made their way to some carnival game booths.

 

\----------------------

 

Once Harry and Louis finally had gotten off the ferris wheel or better yet when they had finally stopped snogging, they realized it was nearing four o'clock. They mutually decided it was time to head back home to their own places. They rounded up Niall and Zayn who had just gotten of the ferris wheel with chapped and swollen lips and were headed to the food booths  **again** because Niall realized he never tried the fried pickles. Louis rolled his eyes as Niall picked up a tray of the pickles and started munching on them happily. Louis should have figured that Niall would try to eat everything at the fair. He offered one to Louis on the way back to the car, but Louis politely declined the pickle, for pickles were  **not**  Louis favorite food item. Ironic right? He chuckled to himself. They had said their "good byes" to Danielle and Liam who were headed off, towards Liam's car. As Louis got ino the Cadillac, he realized he had never seen his friends so happy. Niall was grinning from ear to ear with his pickles, and Liam couldn't keep the fondness out of his eyes whenever he looked at Danielle. Louis wondered if his friends thought the  same about him. His wondering was answered when Niall asked "Louis, did you and Harry have a great time with your snog fest on the ferris wheel?" 

 

Harry turned around in the passenger seat of the car and shot Louis a wink before saying "Course he had a great time, he was with me."

 

"Yeah today was a fun day." Louis finished.

 

"I can tell, " Niall was starting up again, "Harry won you a stuffed animal and everything. Zayn why didn't you win me anything?" Niall pouted and locked eyes with Zayn in the rear view mirror.

 

"Because I was trying to make sure you didn't end up in a food-coma!" Zayn declaimed.

 

Everyone at that point was laughing at Zayn and Niall's banter. "Fair enough." the blonde finished.

 

"Yeah I should've warned you about Niall's ability to eat, well...... **everything.** " Louis told Zayn.

 

"Yeah a little warning would've been nice." Zayn agreed.

 

Louis just laughed and continued "Well now you know, Niall will make you flat broke when it comes to food."

 

"Funny." Niall deadpanned.

 

"Oh c'mon babez, I actually find it quite cute, makes me want to cook for you." Zayn announced.

 

"Oh, you can cook for me anyday really." Niall responded.

 

"Its a date then." Zayn said, wiggling his eyebrows at Niall through the rear view mirror.

 

"I'll make sure to save room for desert." Niall mentioned suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows back.

 

"Ugh, can you guys not make sexual innuendos while I'm in the car!" Louis shrieked.

 

They all started laughing at that, and they didn't stop until Zayn had pulled up outside of Louis and Niall's flat. Zayn opened up the car door for Niall and he blushed. Harry did the same, but added a little pat to Louis' ass when he go out and was heading to the front door of the complex. When they reached the door Harry spoke up.

 

"I had a really good time today, I'd like to do it again."

 

"Yeah?" Louis was questioning. 

 

"Yeah, except next time I'd like to go somewhere more............ **exciting.** " Harry was stating, with a naughty look in his eyes.

 

"Like what?" 

 

"Well I'd love to see you get all sweaty and dirty in a club, to be honest" Harry implied.

 

"Sounds like a date bad boy." Louis responded with a flirty kiss to Harry's lips. Harry depened it automatically, licking his toungue inside of Louis' mouth and grabbing his ass in the process. The kiss was too short, for Harry pulled away with a smirk and practically skipped off to the Cadillac that Zayn was waiting in. Louis just rolled his eyes and let himself into the complex, completely insistent on taking a shower.

 

\---------------------

 

Harry and Zayn hadn't been at Harry's house for too long when they heard someone pounding at the front door. They looked to each other with shocked expressions. Harry wasn't expecting anybody, so who the hell could it be? When Harry stalked over to the door and opened it, he saw too officer's standing on his door step. He didn't get a chance to ask why they were there when one of the officers started talking.

 

"Harry Styles? Zayn Malik? You two are arrested for the violent assualt on Ben Wellington. We will need to bring you downtown, and anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law."

 

_Oh shit! Fuck!_ Harry thought, as a pair of cold, metal cuffs were being slapped onto his and Zayn's wrists.  _Not again!_   was the look Zayn gave Harry as they made their way in silence, in the back of the cop car nonetheless, towards the police station in downtown L.A.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh sorry if the violence was a little too much in the last chapter. :/ But Harry and Zayn are in a gang, so they must do gang related things? Hahaha, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Uh yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Malik, Mr. Styles, would you like to explain to me what has happened to Mr. Wellington?" asked a rather young looking officer.

 

Harry and Zayn were still hand cuffed, and were sitting in one of the interigation rooms at the jail. Harry looked around, it was only the three of them in the room, but Harry knew that behind the 'mirror' there were probably more officers watching, waiting for their alibis or confessions. Harry considered offering an aliby, thought that maybe he would do less time if he claimed that he was somewhere else during the time of the assualt. He even considered pulling Louis into this, telling the officers that he was with Louis the entire time. He didn't get to make a decision before Zayn was stirring and speaking from his spot beside him.

 

"What we did was actually rather self-less, to be honest." Zayn mumbled beside Harry, picking his head up to look at the officer.  _Okay, I guess we're going for the truth._ Harry thought to himself.

 

"Look, Officer.........Rogers is it?" Harry asked peering at the officer.

 

"Yes, I'm Officer Rogers." the officer responded rather rudely.

 

"Well, Rogers, before I confess anything, what kinda jail time are we looking at." Harry wondered.

 

"Well, if you and Mr. Malik tell the truth now, and confess everything, then you are allowed bail after 24 hours." Officer Rogers responded, looking rather hopeful now.

 

_I guess 24 hours isn't that bad, I've been in jail alot longer._ Harry thought, then looked back to the youthful officer. "Alright sounds like a deal, and I'm only confessing because I like you Officer Rogers, your'e rather fit, actually" Harry stated with a wink. That comment gained a stab in the ribs from Zayns elbow. What? There was nothing wrong with a little flirting right?  But Harry continued, "Look, we have this friend Josh who is gay. Ben had been harrassing Josh for his sexuality, so me and Zayn taught him a lesson. Thats it, nothing more, nothing less." Harry finished with finality in his tone. He looked over to Zayn who looked alot calmer and alot more serene now. Zayn managed to shoot Harry a  _Good boy!_ look before the Officer was speaking again.

 

"Thats it?" he asked flabbergasted.

 

"Pretty much." Zayn piped up then continued, "which is why I said we were rather self-less actually." He finished with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice. Harry just nodded his agreement.

 

"Well before we conclude this interigation and accept you guy's confession, I will need to see some evidence. Happen to have any?" The officer asked, while looking at Harry and Zayn with this look of _For you guy's sake, you better have some evidence_ in his eyes. Zayn just smirked at the officer and told him "Of course we have evidence." Harry continued for Zayn, "Yeah just look at the text messages on Zayn's phone, all the evidence you need will be right there."

 

The officer uncuffed Zayn and told him to pull out his phone and to show him the messages. Zayn slid the phone over to the officer. Officer Rogers picked up the phone and read over the messages. He sighed before looking up at Harry and Zayn, speaking once more. 

 

"Looks like your confession checks out then." He stated, then continued, "who knew gang members actually had big hearts."

 

Harry smirked at the officer then said "Oh we've got alot of  **big** things." he finished with a suggestive wink to the officer.

 

"Cheeky." was all he responded with as he uncuffed Harry. He led them out of the interigation room and to their jail cell that they would be spending the right in. Harry and Zayn just followed silently before the officer spoke up again, "You might want to call or text someone to come bail you out in the morning." 

 

Zayn looked to Harry, then back to the officer and said "Yeah we will."

 

When they reached their cell, they were let inside. Zayn automatically pulled out his phone and started to text Niall to come bail them out in the morning. With the text sent off, him and Harry let their eyes drift close, and sure enough they were in dream land within minutes of closing their eyes. Dreaming about their two knights and shinning armor that would come and rescue them in the morning.

 

\--------------------

 

"Alright Zayn, Harry, you've been bailed out." yelled an officer, which is how Harry and Zayn were woken up the next morning. Their bodies were all stiff from sleeping on hard metal benches. They stood up with their heads spinning from the sudden movement, and nearly sprinted out of the jail cell. When they reached the entrance they weren't suprised to find Niall and Louis standing there conversating between themselves and simultaneously looking around nervously. Harry took in Louis' appearance, _Damn had he gotten hotter since the last time I've seen him?_   Harry thought, the older boy had on black skinny jeans, a white "The Killers" shirt on, and a black and white stiped beanie plopped over his fringe. Louis looked endearingly hot dressed like that and Harry was finding it very hard to control the growing bulge in his pants. He figured Zayn felt the same about Niall because he was looking at the Irish lad, with what Harry would call 'heart eyes.' It was rather sickeningly cute, but Harry was just happy that Zayn had stopped looking at him like that. And it was all because of Niall. 

 

Harry's eyes met Louis', and a fond smile spred across the older boy's face.  _Cute_ was all Harry could think of as he was embraced in a tight hug with a passionate, longing kiss being planted to his lips. He pulled back and looked at Louis as he spoke.

 

"Y'alright?" the older boy asked simply. 

 

"Yeah good, spending night in jail is nothing new for me." Harry admitted with a shrug.

 

"Well then let's get you home bad boy." Louis finaled.

 

With Louis' fingers intertwined with Harry's and Niall's arm hung lazily around Zayn's waist, they made their way out of the jail and toward Louis' car. The car ride was quiet mostly, well on a Harry and Louis' part anyway. Niall kept talking animaedly about his and Zayn's dinner date that night. The Irish lad only getting mad at Zayn once because Zayn wouldn't tell him what he was cooking for dinner that night. Niall pouted, and Zayn said simply "Don't worry bout it, you'll love what I cook." Niall seemed to be put at ease with that statement because a smile was plastered on his face the rest of the ride. 

 

They had dropped Zayn and  Niall off at Zayn's house, and Louis and Harry were headed to Harry's house in a comfortable silence when Louis spoke up.

 

"Sooooo, Niall and Zayn have their big dinner date tonight, what are we gonna do?" 

 

"Well, I was thinking we would head to my favorite club tonight." Harry answered.

 

"Yeah? Whats it called?" Louis questioned curiously.

 

"Oh you'll love it, it's called 'The Devil's Sins' " Harry responded with excitement.

 

"Sounds like the perfect place for you." Louis was stating as he pulled up outside of Harry's house. He put the car in park as Harry responded to his statement.

 

"Oh you have no idea," Harry said with a cocky smirk on his lips, then continued, '" So how bout I pick you up at half past eleven?"

 

"Sounds like a plan bad boy." Louis answered with a wink.

 

"Great." Harry said with a growl as he leaned in to give Louis a 'good-bye for now' kiss. This kiss was quick but full of so many promised pleasures, and it left Louis breathless. Harry jumped out of the car and turned to Louis again with his final farewell. "See you later cock slut, OH! and wear something.............. **tight** tonight alright?" Louis didn't get a chance to answer before Harry was turning, heading for the front door of his house. Louis watched as Harry let himself in. He was still sitting there staring at the front door when he realized his mouth was still agaped. He wipped the drool that was pooling at the side of his mouth and threw the car in drive. He sped off towards his flat, completely insistent on finding a tight little outfit that would leave Harry breatheless. Thats what Louis' goal was for the night, to make Harry his whipped bitch. He smiled smugly at the thought while waiting for the traffic light to turn green.

 

\-----------------

 

It was currently eleven o'clock and Louis was sitting on his bed looking into his closet persistently, trying to find that one perfect outfit. He had already tooken a shower a while ago, but he was till walking around with just a towel on. Niall had left for his dinner date at seven, and since he wasn't home yet, Louis suspected Niall would spend the night at Zayn's. His face lite up at the thought. He still couldn't believe Niall had a boyfriend, it's like it happened out of nowhere. It was still strange how quick things could change. Even for himself. Since the couple of weeks he has known Harry, he found himself slowly but surely leaving his goody-goody ways. He found himself being so wrapped up in the lifestyle of dating a gang member. If he was honest with himself he had never felt more alive in his life. He promised himself that he would let go tonight, with no regrets. He was tired of always doing things other people wanted. Always behaving and going to church because his mom wanted him too. Always tired of struggling trying to make straigh A's only for his mom to tell him that he should have made A pluses instead. He was the perfect son in so many ways, well-behaved, well-educated, and well-moraled.

 

He thought back to how he was never really able to be a normal teenager. He was never able to go to any parties back in high school, due to the fact that he would always have to do something for his mom, or have to take of his sisters. But now that he was in California, dating a gang member, he planned to revel in it as much as he could. He was finally going to let himself have fun and be free. Louis planned to let go tonight, fully and completely. And in the morning we wanted to wake up, hopefully in Harry's bed with no regrets or worries. He was  brought out of his reverie when he heard his phone go off, he piked it up off his bed and read the text message. It was Harry telling him that he was on his way. It occured to Louis that he still wasn't dressed, and still hadn't styled his hair. He scurried to his closet and settled on a pair of white skinny jeans, a black and grey ombre button-up and a pair of black vans. Once dressed we went to his bathroom to slick back his hair. He was all done and ready by eleven thirty.

 

Harry arrived a couple minutes later, knocking on Louis' flat door. He opened it to reveal Harry standing there looking sinfully delectable. He was wearing extremely tight black skinny jeans, a black mesh jumper, and leather black boots. He had this lusting look in his eyes as he took in Louis' appearance. He finally spoke, breaking the sexual-tension.

 

"Fuck, when I said wear something tight, I didn't think you would actually do it." Harry said, letting his eyes rove over Louis' body. "Turn around." He continued.

 

Louis obliged and turned around. He was satisfied with his outfit choice when he heard Harry intake a sharp breath.

 

"Lou, you arse.........my God, Fuck." Harry was practically panting.

 

"You can look, but you can't touch............not yet anyways, need to buy me a couple drinks first." Louis retorted.

 

"Well then let's get the fuck outta here." Harry barked.

 

\---------------

 

They arrived at the club at midnight, and walked straight to the front of the line, passing everyone else in the process. Louis heard yells of "hey, no fair!" as he passed some patrons, but he ignored them. He felt like royalty, because him and Harry didn't have to wait in any lines. With a quick smirk and a "hello" that Harry supplied the bouncer, they were inside. It was a typical club, strobe lights flashing in every direction, there  was dubstep blarring through the speakers and of course there was a throng of bodies gyrating on the dance floor. Harry led them to the bar, and with a subtle wave of Harry's hand, the bartender was making his way towards them. "What can I get you guys?"

 

"We'll have two 'sins'....each, and a couple vodka shots too." Harry told the bartender, which nodded and left to make the drinks.

 

"What did you order us?" Louis questioned over the blarring music.

 

"Oh, 'sin' is one of their house special drinks. Trust me you'll love it." Harry remarked with a glint of pride in his eyes.

 

The bartender came back with their drinks. Louis picked up his 'sin' drink and knocked it back. He was pleasantly surprised at how good it tasted. It was nice and fruity, not too strong to were it would burn on its way down, but just stong enough to leave Louis buzzed after his second one. He threw back the shots of vodka and turned to Harry to notice that the younger boy had finished his drinks as well. They were looking at each other hungrily. Louis had this overwhelming need grind all over Harry. He stuck out his hand and told Harry, "Let's dance." 

 

Louis was shocked when he saw Harry shake his head. Harry seemed to pick up on the confused look on Louis face, for he said "Let's take these first." He reached into his pocket to pull out four white pills. Louis looked at the pills then back up at Harry.

 

"Are those the one's I took at your party?" Louis found himself questioning instead of just doing.

 

"Yeah, there called One Minute. Did you like them last time?" Harry asked as he popped two of the four pills into his mouth and gulped them down with a vodka shot that had seemed to appear out of no where.

 

"Yeah loved them." Louis said as he grabbed his two. He threw them in his mouth and gulped them down without so much as a second thought. He wanted to let loose and have fun, so he fully intended on taking as much pills, and alcohol that was offered. Besides your'e only young once right? Harry looked at Louis and said, practically vibrating with excitement, "Now we can dance."

Louis wasn't quite aware of what was happening, his mind had completely fogged over, and he was zoned out. Everyone he saw was blurry, and his skin was tingling with sensitivity. He only had one coherent thing on his mind at the moment. And that was to pleasure Harry in every way possible. The music was thumping as he was led to the middle of the dance floor by Harry. Harry turned him around and made Louis' ass connect with his crotch. 

 

Harry knew the drug was affecting Louis in the best way possible, for everytime he grabbed at Louis, the older boy would shiver with sensitivity and excitement. Harry knew Louis was zoned out, for everytime Harry said anything to Louis, he would just groan, and half-lid his eyes. This is exactly how Harry wanted Louis, so euphorically out of control and un able to handle his sex-induced emotions. Seeing Louis like this actually made Harry giggle in excitement. He pulled Louis' ass closer to his cock. Louis seemed to acknowledge this motion for he started to swirl and swivel his ass over Harry's penis, perfectly in time with the music. Harry moaned in Louis' ear and saw the older lad shiver. Louis picked up his grinding motions, sending shocks of electricity up Harry's spine. They danced like that for a while. Their sweaty bodies intertwined in euphorical bliss. Harry was getting harder and harder, and moaning louder and louder with every pop of Louis' ass.

 

Louis wasn't going to last much longer. He was so sexual-frustrated right now, and with Harry moaning in his ear everytime his ass popped back was making it hard for Louis to contain his ongrowing boner.  _Pleasure Harry, Pleasure Harry, Pleasure Harry._  was flashing through Louis' mind. He got so frustrated to the point where he had to have some skin on skin contact with the younger boy, like  **now.** He turned around quickly and connected his and Harry's lips in a heating, and wanting kiss. Harry reacted quicly to Louis, opening his mouth the let Louis have full entry. The older boy licked into Harry's mouth with need. Harry responded by biting at Louis lip, hard, ruff, and lusting. Louis found himself palming Harry's erection through his jeans. Harry groaned loudly and grabbed Louis' hand, pulling it away from his cock. He stopped their snogging fest and looked at Louis with sexually tentative eyes. He leaned down to Louis and growled in his ear, "Not here. Yours or mine?" 

 

"Yours." Louis whispered, breath hot and heavy in Harry's ear.

 

"Thats my cock slut, now let's go." Harry responded, and motioned suggestively towards the entrance of the club. Louis nodded, and they made their way hastily to the entrance.

 

As Harry got in the car, he was overwhelmed with excitement. He couldn't wait to bend Louis over and fuck him so hard that the older boy would have to learn how to walk the next day. He wanted Louis to beg, wanted Louis to shout his name so loud that he would have a sore throat in the morning. Harry wanted everything with Louis. He knew Louis wanted the same because during the whole ride Louis kept licking, biting, and kissing at Harry's neck greedily. Harry would just moan softly and repeat time after time "Save you energy babe, its gonna be a  **looonnng** night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Oh, and trust me, you will want to stick around for chapter 7, the smut will be well worth the wait! xx


	7. Chapter 7

Louis barely made it through the front door of Harry's house before his body was being slamed against the wall. His back hit the cold white wall with a thump and an escape of air came from his throat.  _If Harry is going to play ruff, then two could play at that game._ Louis thought to himself as he slipped his hand to the back of Harry's head and pulled the hair there. Hard. Harry's head jerked back and a moan escaped from his lips.  _Oh he likes hair pulling? Good to know_. Louis thought as Harry surged forward and closed the space between them. Their lips met in a desperate, sex-induced, soultry kiss. Louis was quick to deepen the kiss, licking into Harry's mouth taking in the familiar taste of the alcohol they had consumed earlier that night. Harry shifted his hands that were currently placed on Louis' hips, and placed them on his wrists. In a quick movenment Harry had lifted Louis' arms, and had pinned them against the wall above Louis' head. Louis did not like this position at all, he had no free movement of his hands, so he couldn't rub at Harry's erection through his jeans if he needed too. He groaned and bucked his hips up, swinging his legs up and around Harry's waist simultaneously. At that movement, Harry let Louis' arms drop, and Louis placed his hands back in Harry's hair. He pulled a little harder then last time, and Harry moaned in pleasure, moving their bodies closer together, if that was even possible.

 

Louis, with his legs still wrapped around Harry's waist, started to dry hump at Harry's fast growing bluge. Their hips rutted against each other's desperately, sending electricity shocks through each of them. Harry bit down on Louis' lip then and started trailing kisses down his jaw and towards his pulse line at his neck. Louis groaned, deep and lustful, and tiilted his head back a bit to let Harry have better access to his pulse point. Harry nipped at Louis' neck hungarily. He teased and pulled at the skin there leaving a purple mark. Harry leaned back to inspect his work and almost laughed out loud when he heard Louis whimper at the lack of contact. Hearing this whimper made Harry want to work Louis out, wanted to make the older boy practically beg for Harry, on hands and knees.  _Oh this is going to be fun._ Harry told himself as he reconnected his mouth to Louis' neck.

 

They were still relentlessly rutting against each other, getting harder and harder by every movement. Harry was about to **explode**. He had to get Louis to his room soon. He left Louis' neck and reconnected their lips again. He licked over Louis' tongue and felt the older lad shudder with excitement. Harry broke their kissing and leaned into Louis ear. His breath was ragged and hot and Louis revelled in it. "My bed **now.** " he growled, the continued "hope you have a lot of endurance, cause I tend to go on all night, if you catch my drift." Harry finised with seriousness in his tone, and went back to kissing Louis.

 

Louis let his legs drop and he backed away from the wall, pushing Harry towards the steps. They tried to make their way up the stairs, but kept tripping over each other in their hot pursuit to get to Harry's room. Harry was about to call it quits and say _Fuck it, let's just have sex here on the steps._ As kinky as that thought was, something in Harry was telling him that he wanted his first time with Louis to be on a nice, soft bed. Really, he wanted to be able to pound into the boy without hurting him too much.

 

They had made their way to Harry's room, kissing and stripping items of clothing along the way. When Harry bumped the door open with his butt, his lips were still connected to Louis', and they both were in there boxers at that point. They stumbled into the room. Harry broke the kiss for a second to turn on a lamp that was sitting on his bedside table. He brought their lips back together kissing hard. Harry led Louis to his king size bed and pushed him. Louis landed on the bed with and 'oomf' and stared at Harry with want in his eyes, as he bit down on his botton lip with his teeth. Harry climbed on top of Louis and straddled him. Before Louis could connect their lips once more, Harry spoke.

 

"What do you want?" He was asking looking at Louis with need in his eyes.

 

Louis looked up at Harry and considered the question. What **do** I want? He thought to himself. He knew he wanted to pleasure Harry in every way possible, and the only way to do that was to go the full nine yards, or have sex, in other terms. He looked back up at Harry, and saw that the younger boy was still waiting patiently for Louis to response. Louis griped at Harry's thighs, and started to rub them slow and steady, as he spoke. "Fuck me." Louis finished, his voice sounding raspy, and a smirk pulling at his lips. Harry just looked at him some more, his eyes getting darker as he spoke more. "Now, tell me  **exactly** what you want me to do."

 

Louis was confused for a moment. He didn't know if Harry wanted to know these things because he didn't want to screw up, or because he found sex talk hot. Louis thought for a couple more seconds. Knowing Harry, he probably found this whole sex talk thing really kinky, and it probably turned him on. The thought made Louis blush a little. He decided to answer Harry before he could whimp out. "I want you to flip me around and fuck me doggie style. I want you to pound your big cock into me so hard and fast that I'll be unable to walk tomorrow. I want you to give me the best orgasm of my life, so good so, that I see stars for the next few days. I want you to fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before while jerking me off so hard, that it feels like my skin on my cock is coming off. And by the end of tonight, I want you to come so hard inside of me that you forget your own name. I want to be the best fuck you've ever had, the best, to where you forget your ex's names and your only yelling my name for the rest of your life."

 

"Holy shit." was all Harry could say.

 

"Yeah so you better get started." Louis declarex. Harry and Louis' lips met once more. They kissed for a while longer, enough to get their cock's completely hard. Harry flipped Louis over so that he was on his hands and knees. He dug into his bedside table, looking for lube and condoms. Once Harry found them, he slipped lube on his index and middle finger. He slid his two fingers inside of Louis while simultaneously sliding the condom on his strained cock. It didn't take too long of prep before Harry had Louis completely open and ready.

 

"Please Harry." Louis begged some more.

 

"Someone's being impatient." Harry tisked.

 

"But I'm asking nicely. Please but your dick inside of me.  **Please.** " Louis continued begging.

 

Harry didn't respond, he quickly slid his cock into Louis' hole. Louis instanly pushed back, loving the way Harry filled him. Harry readjusted his position. He was on both his knees now, pounding Louis from behind while jerking him off at the same time. Everytime his cock was all the way into Louis, he would grunt and moan. Harry continued this fast and hard rhythm. Not giving up until Louis came, having the best orgasm of his life. Louis moaned and arched his back as Harry thrust into him again and again. Harry griped at Louis' cock harder, while smacking Louis' ass at the same time. Harry knew he and Louis were close to orgasm, both their bodies glistening with sweat.

 

"F-Fuck H-Harry." Louis moaned as he spred his legs farther apart, giving Harry more entry.

 

"Mhmm, am I fucking you good?" Harry panted.

 

"Oh yea, keep going, I can handle it. I like it ruff." Louis declared through gritted teeth.

 

"Oh I bet you do, don't worry, I won't take mercy on you." Harry said pounding into Louis with more velocity then he ever thought imaginable.

 

"Good. Oh shit Harry I'm gonna---" was all Louis could say as he came hard and fast, sending cum flying to Harry's duvet. Harry continued his jerking rhythm on Louis cock as Louis rode out his orgasm.

 

"FInally came for me?" Harry was asking, then continued, "You cock slut, make me come for you. Make me yell your name."

 

Louis clamped his ass cheeks tighter around Harry's cock. Louis could tell Harry was close because he started panting like a dog, licking his lips furiously, and stuttering his breath.

 

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna come Lou. Shit, fu-uckk,  **Louis!** " Harry yelled as he came inside of Louis. He rode out his orgasm with slow thrusts inside of Louis before completely pulling out.

 

"Knew you would be yelling my name." Louis chuckled as him and Harry's body fell to the bed lazily.

 

"Knew you were gonna beg." Harry retorted as he leaned over to give Louis one last kiss.

 

"You naughty-naughty boy Styles." Louis remarked as him and Harry's eyes closed.

Thats how they fell asleep that night, so blissed out, and so, so, so high on sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter. Like omg. Um, sorry of there are harry!top haters out there, I kinda had to make him top, cause his character is the dominant one, and Louis is the submissive/begging one. Also this is for the people who requested on Tumblr that Louis beg's, I hope I did the smut justice lol. Anywho, thanks for reading!! xx.


	8. Chapter 8

Niall was sitting in Zayn's living room watching the telly, when his nose caught the smell of chicken and spices. He breathed in the scents and his mouth started to water instantly. It wasn't too long before his stomach started to growl as well. He groaned and sat back on the couch.  _If Zayn isn't done with dinner soon, imma have to order a pizza._ Niall told himself.

 

Zayn had been cooking for a while now, and Niall couldn't be patient anymore. He was starving, excited, and curious all at the same time. All those emotions were doing nothing good for Niall, he was about to lose it. He was excited that Zayn had offered to make him dinner. He secretly hoped Zayn wanted 'desert' tonight, cause Niall was going to give him some, whether Zayn was ready for it or not. Niall was curious to see if Zayn could actually cook as well as he claimed. Niall wanted to see if the bad boy could not only talk the talk, but always walk the walk.  _If he can actually cook, then he's a keeper._ Niall thought as he turned around towards the kitchen to speak for the first time that night. 

 

"You sure ya can't tell me what your cooking?" Niall called to Zayn, who sure enough was too busy in the kitchen cooking to even turn to Niall as he responded.

 

"No, it's a surprise babe." Zayn stated.

 

"I don't think I like surprises, when it comes to food really." Niall rebuttled with a hint of impatience in his tone.

 

Zayn picked up on Niall's impatience and started laughing. He turned to Niall then and said, "Oh hush, dinners ready anyway so  come on."

 

Zayn watched as Niall's facial expression went from impatient to extremely happy in a matter of seconds.  _Remember to never mess with Niall and his food again._ Zayn metioned to himself as Niall skipped to the kitchen table to sit down in one of the chairs. Zayn handed him his plate. He watched as Niall looked at the plate with big, round, curious eyes.

 

"You made chicken stuffed with spinach and feta cheese, rice pilaf, and Irish soda bread?" Niall asked Zayn, excitement running through his tone.

 

"Yeah, you like?" Zayn asked as he sat down in front of Niall at the table. He looked around the room. He had to give himself some props. He did a damn good job with cooking dinner tonight. He had turned off all the lights in the house so that Niall was cast in a soft glow of candle light. He made sure his mum was going to be out for the night, and had even cleaned the house. If he didn't get lucky tonight, he was going to be extremely dissapointed. He was brought out of his thoughts as Niall spoke.

 

"I love this Zayn, I am completely impressed." Niall finished his response with fondness flashing through his eyes.  _Tonight is going to be a good night, I can tell._ Zayn thought as he watched Niall dig into his meal.  _  
_

 

The two of them sat in the soft candle light, eating happily while talking about everything and nothing. They talked about everything from family to the new FIFA game that would be coming out soon. Niall was a huge fan of FIFA, while Zayn didn't  care too much for the game, but they didn't let their differences stop them from having a really great night. And by the end of the dinner they were both hunched over laughing really hard, from a ridiculous story Niall was telling about how he tried to kiss a girl when he was younger, but the girl had completely rejected him, and Niall had ended up kissing her ear. After that had happened Niall figured that him getting far with females was never going to happen, so he decided to give blokes a try. Niall was telling Zayn this, but seized his laughter when he hard the native born Bradford boy speak.

 

"I really like you Niall, I'm glad I was able to finally make you dinner." Zayn finished his statment with a big grin plastered on his face. Niall was really taken away by everything the Bradford bad boy did. He could be ruff and tough when need be, but then be soft and sweet too. He knew how to cook, and he could banter with the best of them. These were all things Niall tried to look for in a partner. Yeah Zayn had a bad reputation, and had been in jail more times than Niall could care to count, but that didn't matter. Zayn was perfect to Niall, he only hoped he was just as perfect to Zayn too. 

 

As if Zayn read his mind he spoke up again, saying "Niall your perfect to me. You deserve to be treated like a prince, so let me treat you good, yeah?"

 

Niall was flabbergasted, he didn't know how to respond, so he decided actions were the best idea right now. "I hope you saved room for desert." Was all Niall said as he got up from the table and walked over to Zayn. He grabbed Zayn's hand and pulled him up out of the chair and away from the table, leading him up the stairs to where Niall presumed would be Zayn's bedroom. Zayn didn't say anything as they reached the top of the stairs. Zayn led him and Niall to his room, pushing open the door to his bedroom in the process. The entered Zayn's room and their lips met instantly. The kiss was sweet and hesitant, exactly how Zayn thought it would be. He could tell the Irish lad was nervous. "Don't be nervous babe, we won't do anything your not ready for, 'kay?" Zayn declared cautiously. 

 

_How did I get so lucky?_ Niall thought as he looked into Zayn's eyes. Damn the Bradford bad boy was so knowing, and it drove Niall nuts. Zayn was so patient and understanding and Niall loved it. He wanted to have be intimate with Zayn tonight, no he  **needed** to be intimate with Zayn. He wanted to show Zayn just how perfect he was. And ultimately Niall wanted to show Zayn just how infatuated he was with the bad boy. He decided not to respond to Zayn's comment and kissed him instead, sweet and passionate. 

 

Zayn was shocked by Niall's sudden passionate kiss, but decided not to think to much about it. He opened his mouth a little more, letting Niall have full entry. The Irish lad licked into Zayn's mouth quickly, licking everywhere and everything. Zayn moaned and pushed their bodies to the bed. They laid there, kissing hot and intent, completely insistent on not losing contact with the other. They laid there kissing for what felt like hours, their lips becoming chapped and swollen. Niall broke away from Zayn then, and looked at the Bradford badboy with half-lidded eyes. Zayn looked at Niall and saw lust flash through his eyes.

 

"Suck me please." Niall asked a little hestitanly.

 

"You sure?" Zayn questioned with concern tainting his tone.

 

"Yeah course, just don't be suprised if I don't last long" Niall stated then continued when he saw confusion cloud in Zayn's eyes,  "This being my first time with a bloke and all." Niall finished.

 

"Oh okay, well I'll be gentle then, and when its my turn I'll walk you through it. Sound good?" Zayn queried back.

 

"Sounds perfect." Niall sighed in relief.

 

Their lips met again and they kissed. With this kiss there was deffinitely more want surging between Niall and Zayn. So much so that it had Niall hardening quite fast. Zayn felt Niall's erection through his jeans and groaned. He seperated their lips then and started to trail kisses down Niall's neck. Zayn lowered himself to Niall's crotch as the Irish boy just watched with curiousity.

 

Zayn unbottened Niall's trousers, and pulled them down along with his boxers. Niall's cock sprang up, it's sudden freeness making Niall moan. Zayn inspected the cock for a second, taking in the beauty of it. It was all muscle, porcelain, and smoothness. Zayn thought it was the most beautiful thing he had every seen. A sudden need to make Niall's first time the most pleasurable it could be, surged through Zayn at that moment. He leaned down and  connected his mouth to the the head of Niall's cock. This caused a gasp to escape from Niall and Zayn revelled in it. Zayn worked his mouth around Niall's cock. Sucking hard and relentless. He brought Niall all the way in, then brought him back out. He did this a couple more times, noticing how Niall was already a trembling, sweating mess on the bed. Zayn licked at a vain that was on the underside of Niall's cock. Niall moaned then and bucked up his hips. He was coming, and he was coming soon. Zayn knew exactly how to finish him off. He knew exactly what to do in order to leave Niall a mumbling, quievering mess. Zayn decided to pull out his secret technique, the techniques he only used on special people. And since this was Niall's first time, it was the perfect moment for Zayn to use his secret technique.

 

"You gonna come for me babe? I wanna see you come. I'm gonna make you feel so good babe." Zayn announced. He brought his lips to Niall's cock once more. He brought Niall all the way in, then brought him back out, instead of repeating this process, he stopped with his mouth around Niall's head. He opened his mouth slightly and placed his four front teeth around Niall's head and bit down a little, just hard enough to cause pleasure, not pain. Niall gasped then and started gripping the sheats. He brought his head up and looked at Zayn.

 

"Zayn what are you---- oh my God, that feels amazing.  **Please** keep doing whatever your doing. Jesus fucking christ Zayn." Niall drawled.

 

Zayn just smirked at Niall's statement and repeated his actions. Before he knew it, Niall was panting and moaning, yelling "Oh shit Zayn, I'm gonna----I'm gonna come, Oh shit---Lord--oh fu--ucckkk." And just like that Niall had reached his orgasm, sending a trail of hot and salty cum down Zayn's throught.

 

"Damn Zayn, that was amazing." Niall panted as he rode out his orgasm.

 

"Thanks babe, now let me know when your ready, so I can help you. But theres no rush." Zayn proclaimed.

 

"I want to make you feel just as good as you made me feel, but I have no idea what I'm doing." Niall responded.

 

"Don't worry babe, I will be here every step of the way." Zayn reassured.

 

Niall smiled at that and kissed Zayn. They broke apart, a little too quick for Zayn's liking, and Niall made is way down to Zayn's crotch. He pulled down Zayn's pants and boxers, freeing his cock in the process. Zayn moaned and laid his head back. He closed his eyes and felt as Niall placed his mouth tentatively around Zayn's head.

 

"Yeah, just suck Niall, suck as if you were sucking a lollipop." Zayn reassured.

 

Niall did exactly as told and started to suck at Zayn's head. Zayn's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he groaned, loud and raspy. "Yes, exactly like that. God Niall, your such a fast learner babe."

 

Niall smiled around the cock and brought it deeper in his thoat. Zayn bucked up instantly, pleasure surging through his body. Niall continued sucking, enjoying every moment of Zayn groaning. "Yeah, babe I love it. Now bobb your head while sucking. Oh like---oh yessss, like that babe." Zayn said.

 

"Keeping going babe, I'm so close." Zayn continued, encouraging Niall all the way through. Niall contined his actions, sucking harder than before. He kept going for a while, like the energizer bunny, he didn't stop. Niall sucked and sucked and sucked until he had Zayn sweaty, and incoherent. He moved his mouth to the head of Zayn's cock and sucked hard, licking at the slit there. This cause Zayn to cry out, and come so quick, shooting cum down Niall's throat. Zayn came with a "Fuck." as Niall swallowed his load.

 

"Good job babe, I'm proud of you." Zayn stated as he laid there with Niall in his arms. Both enjoying there orgasmic highs.

 

_I think I might love this kid_. Zayn told himself, as him and Niall drifted off to sleep, both intertwined blissfully in each other's arms.

 

\------------------------

 

Louis woke up the next morning to the smell of....................bacon? Was he smelling bacon or was his mind playing tricks on him again? He opened one eye and looked around. He noticed he was still in Harry's room and he smiled to himself. He opened his other eye and was blinded by the morning light. "Fuck." he hissed as he rubbed the sleep enduced fog out of his eyes.

 

He got out of Harry's bed and threw on his pants and shirt. He deffinitely would be partaking in the walk of shame once he got back to his flat. He laughed at the thought and made his way down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen the first thing he realized was that, there was bacon being made. _Yes!_ He said to himself as he saw some bacon being put on a plate. The second thing he noticed was Harry was cooking breakfast. It was a weird sight, but it left butterflies in Louis' stomach, and a pain flourishing in his chest. The third and last thing he realized was, Harry was cooking......................naked? Damn, his Cheshire bad boy was quirky, thats for sure. Louis just stood there and watched as Harry started to whistle a song by The Beatles. Louis thought this sight couldn't get any better, until Harry started to swing his hips from side to side in tune with his whistling, while flipping eggs over in the pan. Louis giggled then and said, "Are you cooking breakfast for me?" 

 

Harry literally jumped ten feet up in the air and screamed. Louis just laughed some more and sat down at the kitchen bar.

 

"Damn you scared the shit out of me!" Harry shrieked.

 

"Didn't mean too." Louis repsonded with his lips smirking.

 

"How long were you standing there anyway?" Harry asked pointedly.

 

"Long enough." Louis chukled then continued, "Can't believe you're cooking naked. What are you, an exhibtionist?" Louis laughed.

 

Harry just looked at Louis with anger filling his eyes. "No, I just like being naked every now and then. What are you, a smartass?" Harry deadpanned while shooting Louis daggers from across the kitchen. Louis just laughed some more then and  continued "Oh calm down bad boy, I actually like the sight of you cooking naked. Gives me a warm and fuzzy feeling inside." Louis smirked at his quick witted response.

 

"Oh someone wants to be a joker today, I see." Harry scolded then continued, "Keep joking like that, and your breakfast will end up in the trash." Harry finished his scolding with a threatening tone to his voice.

 

"Okay, Okay, I'm done." Louis surrendered half-heartedly.

 

Harry turned back around and continued cooking. About five minutes later, Louis was being handed a plate with bacon, eggs. and piece of toast on it. He smiled up at Harry and said a quick "Thanks." as Harry sat down beside him at the kitchen bar. They ate their breakfast in silence for the most part until Louis decided to speak again, "Sorry bout earlier, I can get a bit sassy sometimes." Louis finished chuckling.

 

"Lou, you're alright, I over reacted." Harry admitted.

 

"Yeah, well I do appreciate you cooking breakfast for me." Louis stated, smiling from ear to ear.

 

"It's the least I could do, seeing as how you showed me such a good time last night." Harry responded winking.

 

"Yeah last night was pretty fun, huh?" Louis questioned, looking at the cocky smirk pulling at Harry's lips.

 

"Oh yeah, I'd say it was. Your probably the best fuck I've ever had, to be honest." Harry implied, wiggling his eyebrows at Louis.

 

"Same." was all Louis said on the matter. He finished the last of his breakfast and got up, speaking simultaneously "Well, as titillating as this conversation is, I should probably get home."

 

"Right, well I'll walk you to the door." Harry rounded.

 

"What a gentle man." Louis sassed while making a funny face at Harry.

 

Harry just laughed at Louis as they made their way to the front door. Once they reached it, Louis slipped on his shoes and turned to leave. He was stopped before he could even get out of the door. He felt Harry tugging on his arm and he turned back around to face him. 

 

"When will I see you again?" Harry asked curiously.

 

"I don't know, when will you?" Louis repsonded, smirking again.

 

"Well tomorrow night, me and Zayn have a 'job' to do, how bout you come with us? I'm pretty sure Niall will be there too." Harry remarked.

 

"I guess I can make it too, " Louis drawled out, all dramatically. He thought over what Harry had said and continued seriously "Wait, what kind of 'job' are you talking about?"

 

"Oh um, don't worry bout it, you'll have fun, trust me." Harry finaled, while pushing Louis out the door before he could argue any more. 

 

"Okay" was all Louis was able to say before Harry kissed him one last time. He turned Louis around once more and shoved him slightly towards his car, slapping Louis on the ass in the process. He growled and said "See you tomorrow night, boy toy." as Louis slid into the driver's seat of his car. Louis just rolled his eyes, flicking Harry off as he drove away. God Harry could be a right pain in the arse sometimes. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Um I decided to make the Ziall smut a little more tame, and pure/sweet. That's like the only way I can describe it really :/. But thanks for reading!!! 
> 
> -I promise the plot will pick back up again, and let me know if you want to read Payzer smut. I personally don't care for it, but if you guys want to read it, then I'll write it. :) Thankss!


	9. Chapter 9

Louis managed to make it back to his and Naill's flat in record time. In all honestly, he hoped would get there before Niall did. He was sadly dissappointed when he opened the door to his flat and saw Niall sitting on the sofa in his pajama's.  _Well theres no need to sneak in now._   Louis told himself as he closed the door behind him. He gave Niall a sly smile and said a quick "Morning." He thought he would be able to get to his room without Niall pesturing him with questions. And again he was dissappointed when he heard the Irish native speak.  _It is just not my lucky day._ Louis thought as he tried to register what Niall was saying.

 

"So, just getting home?" Niall observed questioningly with a hint of humor in his tone.

 

"Yeah, problem?" Louis answered pointedly.

 

"Nah no problem mate, just got home me self too." Niall remarked casually.

 

"Really? Wait....did you and Zayn---? Wait, do I want to know? Oh what the hell am I talking about, of course I want to know! Tell me everything, was he gentle? Sweet? Ruff? Caring? Or did you guys even---" Louis was cut short by Niall's interupting laughter.

 

"Lou. calm down. He cooked me dinner then we had........private time." Niall stated casually shrugging.

 

"By private time you mean.........?" Louis questioned suggestively.

 

"We uh- we sucked each other off?" Niall answered questioningly, not really knowing what to call what him and Zayn did last night.

 

"Niall that's great! I'm so proud of you!! Granted I would have done more, seeing as how Zayn is really fit, I probably would have---" Louis bellowed, but was cut off again.

 

"Louis, uh, can you shut the fuck up please. I really don't want to know what you would do with my boyfriend." Niall pleaded.

 

"Right, sorry. So boyfriend eh?" Louis implored.

 

"Well we havn't confirmed anything, but yeah I would say he is." Niall revealed.

 

"Thats great mate, I'm happy for you." Louis proclaimed.

 

"So you and Harry? What did you two get up too last night?" Niall asked, with a sly smirk on his face, a smirk that said he already knew everything Louis and Harry had done the night before.

 

Louis just groaned and sat down on the sofa, already exhausted with how this conversation was going. "Trust me mate, you do not want to know."

 

"Alright, I wont push it. But just be careful Lou, I don't want you getting hurt." Niall exclaimed with sincerity ripping through his tone.

 

"No need to worry mate, I have him wrapped around my little finger." Louis reported while wiggling a finger in Niall's face.

 

"Okay, whatever you say." Niall laughed.

 

"So, what's happening tonight?" Louis asked, changing the subject  as quickly as he could.

 

"Don't know, Zayn just said for us to meet him at Harry's at midnight. Oh and he said to wear all black." Niall announced.

 

"All black? Thats a bit odd. Should we be worried?" Louis queried.

 

"Nah, I don't think so. Everything should be fine." Niall asserted.

 

"If you think so, then I'm game. " Louis declared positively, then continued "Alright mate, as stimulating as this conversation is, I should go take a shower." Louis sniffed himself then grimaced.

 

Niall just laughed as Louis walked away from the sofa and towards his bed room. The boy was downright a dumb ass most times, but thats what Niall loved about him.

 

\--------------------------

 

Louis and Niall arrived at Harry's house at exactly midnight. Niall was wearing all black chinos, that had a zipper up the side, a black tank-top, and a black snap-back. Louis had on a pair of black chinos, a black jumper, and a black beanie. They looked like down right criminals as they made their way to Harry's front door. They only had to knock once before Harry and Zayn opened it. They both were sporting giant shit eating grins on their faces.

 

"Great, you're here." Harry said to Niall and Louis, then continued "Let's get going, shall we?"

 

No one responded, they just made there way to Zayn's Cadillac. Louis took note how Zayn interlocked his fingers with Niall as they made their way to the car. He also noticed the huge blush forming on Niall's face as Zayn opened the car door for him.  _What a gentleman._ Louis thought, and when Harry didn't open the car door for him Louis told himself,  _Remeber to teach young Harry some manners._  Louis just rolled his eyes and got in the car. Once they were all inside Louis spoke up.

 

"So, wanna tell us what were doing tonight? Harry?" Louis threw the question at Harry. He loved the fact that the quesion made the younger lad squirm in his seat.

 

"Should've figured you were gonna ask that question. Well, were going to go spray paint some things." Harry answered nonchalantly.

 

"Spray paint what exactly?" Niall questioned some more.

 

"A wall, what else?" Zayn answered then continued, "Oh c'mon babez, it will be fun. Don't give me that look."

 

"Yeah, better not get in trouble." Niall shot back.

 

"We have **got** to get our boy toys to loosen up and live a little." Zayn muttered to Harry as he threw the car in drive and sped off.

 

"We heard that." Niall and Louis deadpanned simultaneously.

 

\---------------------------

 

About thirty minutes later Zayn was pulling into a deserted parking lot and putting the car in park. The all got out and Zayn led them to a giant brick wall. The wall wasn't connected to anything, it was just there, standing all by itself. It was cracked and withered a little, but it was the perfect canvas for a spray paint enthusiast. They stopped at the base of the wall and Zayn turned to Harry to say "So what colors do we have for tonight Mr. Styles?"

 

"Well Mr. Malik, we have a lovely shade of neon green, some neon orange, red, blue, and black spray paint. Pick your poison." Harry declared while swinging the book bag, that Louis just now noticed he had, off his shoulder.

 

"You guys are weird." Louis stated as he looked into the bag and pulled out the red spray paint.

 

"Oh the lovely Mr. Tomlinson has chosen the red spray paint. What about you Mr. Horan?" Harry asked while shoving the book bag towards Niall.

 

"Toss me the neon green." Niall replied.

 

"Great choice babez." Zayn told Niall then turned to Harry and said "I'll take my infamous black please."

 

Harry tossed the green to Niall and handed the black to Zayn. He pulled out the neon orange for himself.

 

"So what are we spray painting tonight?" Louis asked everyone.

 

"Whatever you want babe." Harry asnwered while removing the cap off his spray paint bottle.

 

They started to paint. They each had their own section on the wall and they just went to town, spray painting every crevice and opening. They spray painted in silence, completely letting their artistic skills take over. Louis started to spray paint a deer and was surprised when he stepped back to inspect it. It looked exactly like bambi, well a red version of bambi really. He looked over to Harry and noticed that the younger lad was spray painting a ship.  _Interesting._ Louis thought but didn't question. He looked over to Niall, who had dedicated his portion of the wall to Ireland. Literally, the Irish lad had spray painted everything from the Irish flag to a four leaf clover. Louis just watched Niall and giggled to himself. He lastly turned to Zayn who was currently spray painting "Don't fuck with the 310 Gang." on the wall in big, obnoxious, black letters. Louis just snorted and turned back to his canvas, insistent on spray painting some more animals.

 

They spray painted for a couple more minutes in silence until Harry came up to Louis and started talking.

 

"Stand still." Harry told Louis.

 

"What are you going to do?" Louis questioned skeptically.

 

"Don't worry, just stand still." Harry answered as he pointed his spray paint bottle toward Louis.

 

"Harry you better not---" Louis started to scold Harry, but was cut off by a stream of cold spray paint hitting his jumper. Harry spray painted a word then stepped back to inspect. Louis looked down at his jumper. Harry had spray painted "Harry's" across the front of his jumper in bright, neon orange letters.

 

"Harry you arse!" Louis seethed.

 

"What babe? it suits you." Harry observed.

 

Louis didn't give Harry a response. He just lunged out. He brought up his spray paint and sprayed his vibrant red all over Harry. Leaving red splotches all over the place. Harry tried to stop him but it was to no avail. Louis was quick and ruthless, spraying everywhere quickly. He stopped and stood back, inspecting his work. Harry looked like he had the chickenpox. Louis let out a loud and boisterious laugh causing Harry to laugh in return. Harry brought the spray paint to his hand and sprayed the neon orange all over his palm. Louis was about to question what Harry was doing but didn't get the chance too before Harry was lunging at him. Harry curled his arm around Louis and smacked him in the arse. Leaving a neon orange hand print on Louis' ass. Louis just gasped and stared at Harry wide eyed. As Harry pulled away from the embrace he growled a "Mine." into Louis' ear sending shivers down Louis' spine. He leaned in to Harry, their hot breathes intermingled. Louis was about to kiss Harry hot and passionate until he heard something off in the distance that caught his attention. He didn't get a chance to respond to the sound before two cop cars were speeding into the parking lot, completely blocking the way, so that none of them could make a dash for it.

 

"Freeze! Put your hands up!" the cop shrieked as he got out of his cop vehicle.

 

Zayn, Niall, Louis, and Harry turned around and did as they were told, putting their hands up in the air. Louis turned to Harry panic stricking through his eyes. Harry just gave him a look that said  _Don't worry babe._ The look suprisingly made Louis calm and he relaxed a little more. He planed on letting Harry do all the talking. Harry looked to Zayn and gave him this look that said  _When will this ever end?_ and Zayn just shrugged while trying to hide his smile. 

 

"Can't say I'm excited to see you again Mr. Styles and Mr. Malik." Officer Rogers said as he exited the second cop car.

 

"Officer Rogers, it's good to see you again. Still fit, I see." Harry said to the officer with a wink.

 

"Watch it Styles, keep joking like that and you'll spend even more time in jail than your friends, which I see you brought more of this time." Officer Rogers commented while pointing to Louis and Niall.

 

"Well I couldn't handle this task all on my own, now could I?" Harry asked quizzically.

 

The officer just snorted at the question and spoke again. "Well you know the deal Styles, and Malik. Turn around so I can cuff you."

 

Harry and Zayn turned around and were cuffed instantly by Officer Rogers. Louis and Niall just stood their silently watching. The officer turned to them at that moment and spoke. "Since you two are first time offenders, I won't cuff you. But you will be taken downtown for questioning along with dumb and dumber over here." the officer finished by jabbing Zayn and Harry in the ribs playfully.

 

Harry and Zayn doubled over in fake pain, and Officer Roger's just rolled his eyes.

 

"Officer Smith, can you take the first timers in your car? I'll take Styles and Malik in my car." Officer Rogers proclaimed as he sat Harry and Zayn in the back of his cop car. Officer Smiths just nodded quick and brief, bringing Niall and Louis towards his car and sitting them down in the back.

 

\---------------------------

 

Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn were brought into the police station. As they made their way through to the interagation room, a couple of cops turned in their desks and said a quick "Good to see you again Styles, and Malik." Zayn and Harry just nodded and smiled at the cops who had spoken up. 

 

"You guys are pretty famous here." Officers Rogers remarked as all five of them entered the interogation room.

 

"I always knew I would be famous." Harry smart assed.

 

"Yeah, well this isn't the good kind of famous, smart ass." Rogers rounded.

 

"Doesn't bother me." Harry muttered.

 

"Since Styles over here, doesn't want to cooperate, how bout you tell me what happened Malik?" Officer Rogers questioned Zayn while completely ignoring Harry in the process.

 

"Well it's pretty obvious innit? We were making art." Zayn acquiescenced.

 

"You were vandalizing.......................... **again.** Not making art, Malik." Rogers rebuttled.

 

"Well you call it, vandalism, I call it art." Zayn rounded.

 

"Alright well, you know the deal. All four of you get to spend time in the jail cell, and you can have bail in the morning." Officer Rogers sighed.

 

The officer looked at all four of the boys and continued seriously, "But be warned Styles, and Malik, this may be all fun and games to you now, but you're running out of chances, and out of luck. So keep that in mind next time you want to make 'art' " Officer Rogers finished by air quoting at the word art.

 

Harry and Zayn snorted as they were being led to their cell with Niall and Louis in tow. Once inside all the boys sat down and sighed exasperatedly. Harry looked at Louis and saw a hint of annoyance flash through the older lads eyes. He tried to offer a smile to him, but Louis just huffed and said "Sleep Harry. Let me sleep." With that  being said, Louis laid down and closed his eyes. If he was going to be in this damn cell all night, then he planned on sleeping through it. Louis heard everyone's breath slow down and figured everyone had the same thought. If Louis was honest with himself, he was annoyed that Harry was so flirty with the Officer just then. Louis wasn't worried that Harry would leave him for Officer Rogers, but he was still annoyed nonetheless. Now, when it came to the spray painting, he had had a great time. Yeah he had gotten arrested, but the thrill of it all, made being arrested well worth it. All the lads fell asleep that night, adrenaline and thrill coursing through their vains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter......like IDK what I was even thinking. This fanfic has made me go insane that's for sure. But uhhhhh enjoy? Hahaha xx.


	10. Chapter 10

"I can't belive they got arrested. Harry and Zayn I understand, but Niall and Louis? Bunch of twats." Liam muttered to himself, as he started his drive to the police station. He had gotten a phone call that morning form Louis asking him if he could bail them out. When Liam started to get angry and ask questions, Louis had told him not to worry about it and had hung up the phone. Liam had muttered a "RUDE!" into the dying reciever before he threw on some clothes and ran out of Danielle's flat. He was in a hurry to get to the police station, but he was a nervous wreck. Liam didn't know if being arrested would get Louis and Niall kicked out of Uni. He hoped it didn't, because he didn't want his best friends to have to go back home to Doncaster and Ireland due to a stupid mistake. Liam completely blamed Harry and Zayn for the arrest. If they weren't around, then Louis and Niall would have never gotten arrested. All these thoughts were running through Liam's head as he put the car in park and jumped out, running up the stairs and into the police station. 

 

Liam was relieved to see Louis and Niall sitting there waiting for him. He ignored the fact that Harry and Zayn were sitting their too, conversating with each other. Once all their eyes met, Louis and Niall's expressions lit up immediately, and they had relieved grins on there faces as Liam walked up to them. 

 

"Thank God Liam, you're here." Niall said first, hugging Liam in the process.

 

"Yeah, I couldn't leave you all in jail, now could I?" Liam asked, completely ignoring how Harry and Zayn had stood up too, both ready to say their 'thank-you's.' 

 

"Well we are extremely thankful Li---" Louis started but then trailed off as he took in the appearance of his best friend. He continued with a smirk on his face, "Uh, Liam, are you wearing a girls shirt? Wait.....is that Danielle's? Wait.....were you with here just now? WAIT.......were you too---" Louis asked excitedly, huge grin appearing on his face instantly, but was cut off.

 

"Louis, shut the hell up! It's too early to be asking so many questions, you twat." Liam spat.

 

"Well, care to answer any of them?" Louis questioned, completely forgetting the fact that they hadn't left the police station yet.

 

"No. It's none of your business. Now can we get the hell out of this police station? It's giving me the creeps." Liam asked as he took in his surroundings with a shudder running through his body.

 

Louis and Niall just laughed and followed Liam out of the door, Harry and Zayn followed in tow. Once there were all in the car, and were pulling away from the station, Harry spoke up.

 

"Thanks for bailing us out Liam." Harry stated.

 

"Yeah thanks mate." Zayn added.

 

"Save it." Liam spat while glaring at the two in the rear view mirror.

 

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the ride. Liam had dropped Niall of at his and Louis flat, he had dropped Zayn off at his house, and now he was headed to Harry's house to drop off him and Louis. Before Liam sped off, to head back to Danielle's, Louis made him promise to hang out later that day. After many minutes of convincing, Liam had finally promised Louis that he would meet him at the beach later. Louis was thrilled as he said good bye to Liam and made his way to Harry's front door with Harry in tow.

 

"So you're heading to the beach later?" Harry questioned curiously as they got to his front door.

 

"Yeah, probably going to go surf a little." Louis answered while looking up into Harry's green orbs.

 

"You know, I always wanted to try surfing." Harry hinted.

 

Louis chuckled a little, picking up on Harry's hinting. "Well you can come too, and I can teach you." Louis responded matter-of-factly.

 

"Sounds incredible." Harry said while leaning into Louis. Their lips met in a longing kiss. Louis ran his hand through Harry's curls and tugged a bit, causing Harry to moan and deepen the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, and soon enough Louis found himself sliding his hand down towards Harry's crotch. Before things could get any more heated, Harry pulled away and spoke.

 

"I don't think Liam fancies me too much." Harry stated, while Louis whimpered at the loss of contact.

 

"Don't worry bout him, he'll come around, especially when he see's how crazy about you, I am." Louis responded while winking. 

 

Harry smiled and leaned in to kiss Louis again, but Louis swerved out of the way and Harry ended up kissing his cheek instead. Louis laughed at what he had done and said "See you later bad boy."

 

Harry just smiled and rolled his eyes fondly. As Louis got in his car, Harry yelled "Bye for now, boy toy."

 

Louis just looked at Harry from the driver's seat and smiled, as he drove away.

 

\--------------------------

 

Louis, Liam, and Niall had been surfing for a while now. Completely loving the surf, sun, and sand. Niall was still pretty shit at surfing, but that didn't stop the lad from trying. Louis did have to give his props to the Irish lad, it didn't matter how many times he fell off the surf board and plummeted into the ocean, he always got back up, and tried again.  _Doesn't it get exhausting?_ Louis asked himself as he watched Niall fall into the ocean for the billionth time that afternoon. Louis was sitting perched up on his surf board, completely content on watching Niall jump back on his board, and try **again**. Louis was brought out of his reverie of watching Niall when he saw two bodies walking towards them on the beach. The two bodies stopped and sat down in the sand. Louis smiled and paddled back to the shore.

 

"Hey." he said to Harry, who was sitting in the sand with Zayn. Louis took in Harry's appearance and smiled to himself. Harry had on the cutest little swim trunks. They were zigg-zagged with orange and yellow lines, and he had on a surf shirt that clung to his body, dangerously tight. Louis could see Harry's muscles flex as he moved. Harry picked up on Louis staring and chuckled a response.

 

"Like what you see?" Harry asked suggestively to Louis, while he quirked up an eye-brow.

 

Louis just turned away from Harry and said "Shall we get started?" 

 

Harry laughed and said "Yeah, show me what to do, surfer boy."

 

It was Louis turn to laugh at that comment, as he pulled Harry off to the side to teach him how to surf. He had the hardest tme trying to stop himself from staring at the way Harry's back muscles would flex everytime Harry pushed up off the board, into a standing position. _The boy is a natural._ Louis thought as he watched Harry repeat the move, getting it nearly perfect every time.

 

"Good job, your a natural." Louis declared.

 

"You think? Thanks babe." Harry responded, while giving Louis a sloppy wet kiss.

 

"Oi, get a room!" Niall and Zayn chanted together, from their seated positions in the sand. They had been sitting their for awhile, probably because Zayn didn't like the ocean. Zayn didn't know how to swim, Harry reminded himself. So Niall had accompanied him. Harry figured, as he watched Niall and Zayn locked lips as well.

 

"Oi, take your own advice!" Harry called back while flipping them off.

 

Niall and Zayn broke apart then, both sporting vibrant red blushes on their cheeks.

 

It was nearing dinner time now, and the beach had pretty much cleared out. Louis was about to suggest that they go get something to eat but didn't get the chance too before Liam was speaking.

 

"I totally feel like the fifth wheel right now, so I think I'll head home." Liam divulged as he got up off the sand. and stood, grabbing his surf board in the process.

 

"What? No, you don't have to go." Louis whimpered.

 

"Really Lou, it's no big deal, Danielle wants me to meet up with her anyways." Liam announced with a blush forming on his cheeks.

 

"Fine, but promise me we'll have a lads day soon, just the two of us?" Louis asked while giving Liam puppy dog eyes. 

 

"Of course Lou, maybe Niall can even come, if he can stop snogging Zayn for two seconds." Laim laughed while sticking a tongue out at Niall.

 

"Oi, look who decided to be cheeky all of a sudden." Naill deadpanned.

 

Liam just threw his head back and barked out a laugh. He subsided his laughter as he said his farewell's and headed towards his car, dragging his surf board along behind him. Once Liam was out of sight, Louis turned to the other three and spoke.

 

"So how bout we get something to eat?" he asked hinting.

 

"Actually, Zaynie and I brought some tents and food. We were wondering if you lads wanted to camp out on the beach tonight." Harry explained.

 

"Zaynie?" Niall asked while laughing. To strangers, it would seem that Niall found the name to be funny. But Louis picked up on the jeleously that tainted Niall's tone as he asked the question.

 

"Yeah, Harry used to call me that when he was younger. It's a bit of an old habit, really. So what do you say?" Zayn told Niall as a flash of hope danced across his eyes.

 

"Sounds fun." Niall and Louis chanted together.

 

"Even brought beer." Harry told Niall.

 

"Yeah buddy, now that's what I'm talking about." Niall declared excitedly.

 

"Great, well I'll go get the stuff then." Harry proclaimed as he walked away from the group, heading towards Zayn's Cadillac.

 

\------------------------

 

In no time, Harry had set up their two tents. They were all huddled around the bonfire grilling their hot dogs. Louis had cuddled up to Harry, seeing as how Harry was hogging all the  blanket. And Niall wa sitting in Zayn's lap on the other side of the bonfire, talking quietly to the Bradford bad boy. Louis loved this, he loved camping on the beach, he loved the bonfire, that was casting a vibrant orange glow on Harry's porcelain skin, and he especially loved the fact that Harry was with him, here and now.

 

"This is great." Louis admitted to Harry as he took a bite of his hot dog.

 

"You like?" Harry asked while looking down at Louis, contentment filling his eyes.

 

"Of course. Who knew you could be a romantic? Styles." Louis chanted out, whie moving his eyebrows up and down.

 

"I can be whatever you want me to be, babe." Harry murmured out suggestively.

 

"What exactly are you insinuating Mr. Styles?" Louis joked while cuddling closer to Harry.

 

"I think you know exactly what I'm insinuating." Harry responded back, while sliding his hand up Louis' thigh, under the blanket.

 

Louis' body started to tingle under Harry's touch. If Harry was going to get all touchy-feely, then they were going to have to call it an early night. Louis responded to the touch by bringing his lips to Harry's. They kissed forcefully and needing. Harry depended the kiss quickly as his hand roved over Louis' body, touching everything he could. Louis put his hand at the back of Harry's head and pulled him down, so that Harry was laying on top of him in the sand. Harry slid his hand down, and palmed at Louis erection through his wet suit. They were brought out of their sex-induced fog, when they heard a clearing of a throat. They both looked up to see Niall and Zayn looking at them through the flames, smirks on their faces.

 

"Didn't mean to interrupt." Zayn chuckled then continued, "Me and Niall are going to call it a night. See you in the morning." Zayn finished as he grabbed Niall's hand and pulled him to his feet. Before they walked into their tent Harry yelled out "Be safe, wear a condom!"

 

Zayn stopped at the entrance of the tent and turned to Harry. He flipped Harry the middle finger and responded simply "Yeah same to you, wrap it before you tap it mate." Zayn finished his response with a wink to Harry. Zayn entered his tent and zipped the entrance closed. Harry turned back to Louis and smiled cockily. Louis just rolled his eyes and pulled Harry to his feet.

 

"Let's go bad boy, I have a craving for something sweet tonight." Louis stated with a wink toward Harry.

 

"Sounds kinky." Harry joked as he zipped closed the entrance of their tent. Louis laughed and said "You have no idea." as he brought Harry into a kiss again. The kiss got heated quickly and soon enough they were back to plaming each other's erections through their wet suits/swim trunks. Louis was straddling Harry now, and he moaned as Harry brought his hand to Louis' arse and squeezed. Louis returned the favor by bucking his hips up and rutting against Harry's erection. Harry tilted his head back, breaking the kiss and groaned, low and husky. The sound sent shocks of eletricity through Louis' body. He was so horny for Harry he could barely contain himself. He watched with lustful eyes as he saw Harry pull out a bag with little white pills sitting in it.

 

"Want some?" Harry panted, then continued "You're already so horny for me babe, so I don't think you need one, but if you want some---" Harry trailed off with shock as he watched Louis grab his bag of One Minute and down three of the pills.

 

"Oh, getting right down to business then?" Harry joked.

 

Louis didn't repsond, he just crashed their lips together once more. The drug was already starting to work. It was making all of Louis' senses heightened, and Louis loved it. Harry tasted, smelled, felt, looked, and sounded a hundred times better. The kiss tasted much more passionate and hot. Harry's collogne smelled inticingly more addicting. Every touch Harry gave Louis left him breathless and with a tingling sensation surging through his body. Harry looked like a God, the way the drug was affecting Louis' sight. And even the moans that were coming from Harry's mouth sounded more raw and deep, leaving Louis hungry to hear Harry shout his name with orgasmic bliss.

 

He pulled at Harry's surfer shirt and managed to pull it off with ease. Louis as still straddling Harry and rutting against him, he slid off so he could pull off Harry's swim trunks. Before he slid off though, he ran a hand through Harry's curls and jerked his head back. Harry groaned at the contact. Louis moved to Harry's ear and growled "Fuck me  **now.** "

 

Harry gasped as his swim trunks were being pulled off. Louis pushed Harry down on the tent floor, and climbed on top of him. Their lips met again, and Harry moved his hand up Louis' back to pull down the zipper of his wet suit. Once the zipper was down, Louis shimmied out of the wet suit. Both were completely naked now, bodies intermingling together to form a naked ball of euphorical bliss.

 

Harry grabbed one his condoms and slid it on with ease. He repositioned Louis, so that he was the one on top. He went to grab his lube but was stopped.

 

"No prepping, just want you inside of me. Like now." Louis demanded as he trailed his fingers dangerously close to Harry's cock.

 

"You sure babe? It's going to hurt more." Harry whispered.

 

"I don't care, I just want to feel you. No I **need** to feel you." Louis implied.

 

Harry connected their lips again and kissed passionately. He slid his cock into Louis hole, slow and steadily. Louis winced at the pain, at first, but once Harry was all the way inside he moaned in pleasure. Harry pulled back out, then slid back in. Louis arched his back at the pleasure. It felt like every tingling sensation in Louis' body had ignighted indeffinitely. Harry pounded into him relentlessly, not stoping, and not slowing down. Everytime Harry hit Louis' sweet spot, Louis' body would ignite with heat. He positioned himself on his elbows and pulled Harry down into a kiss. Everytime Harry would pull in all the way, he would bite down on Louis' lip, making his mouth a swollen and bruised mess. Harry grabbed at Louis cock and jerked him off in rhythm with his pounding. Louis came not too long after Harry started jerking him off. He came with a whispered "Harry....." as he sent salty come, flying from his cock out onto Harry's hand. Harry licked at the cum and looked down at Louis, eyes all wide and dark as he said "Damn you taste good."

 

Before Louis knew it, Harry was sweating profusely and squirming in a pre-orgasmic state of bliss. Louis broke their kiss and moved his mouth to lick at Harry's sweat.

 

"Damn you taste good too." Louis panted.

 

"Do that again babe. Fuck you're so naughty." Harry roared.

 

Louis did as he was told, licking at Harry's sweat as if he was licking at sugar. Harry was so close to coming and Louis could tell. Louis swiveled his hips around Harry's cock.

 

Harry stammered. "Damn  Lou--you're so---tight, Fuck Lou."

 

Louis repeated the action and that significant movement had Harry coming, yelling a "FUCK." as he rode out his orgasm.

 

Harry pulled out then and fell to a crumpled mess beside Louis. They laid beside each other in silence, letting their panting breaths intermingle until Harry spoke up.

 

"That was amazing Lou, I think I----I think I--- love you." Harry stammered.

 

Louis didn't know if he had heard Harry right or not. He didn't know if Harry only said that because he had just gotten his brains fucked out, or if it was because he was drugged up, or even if it was because he was in a state of euphorical bliss.

 

Louis didn't  know how to respond. He was too drugged up to even form a coherent response, so he just grabbed Harry and pulled him close. They cuddled the whole night through, neither one wanting to lose contact with the other.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this satisfies your sweet tooth LOL. I Just wanted to throw in a ridiculously cute chapter, cause GAH I love cheeky-ness, so hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading. xx.


	11. Chapter 11

Louis was currently sitting on his bed scrolling through Twitter. He had a couple of more minutes to spare before Liam would pick him and Niall up, and their lads day would commence. He looked at the clock on his bed side table and realized he had a good five more minutes, before Liam showed up. Louis was excited about their lads day. He missed just spending time with Liam and Niall. Grant it, he had a lot more free time since he hadn't seen Harry in a week. It wasn't that Louis didn't want to see Harry, it was just that he  **couldn't** see him, especially not after those three little words had escaped Harry's mouth that night on the beach. Louis had some things to figure out, and the more he thought about what Harry had said, the more it was making him go insane. So whenever Harry had texted him that they hang out, Louis always gave an excuse, so that he didn't have to see Harry. Louis decided after that night on the beach that he needed some time apart from Harry, he didn't plan on breaking up with him, he just needed time to think. That was all.

 

He continued to scroll through Twitter, reading, and judging. He followed some quirky people that was for sure. He started to giggle to himself as he read a tweet that was actually funny, but his laughter subsided when he heard a knock at the front door. 

 

"Got it." Niall yelled as he got up from the sofa and walked over to the front door. He opened it, to find Liam standing there, huge grin plastered on his face.

 

"Lou, Liam's here, so let's go!" Niall yelled to Louis enthusiastically.

 

"Coming." Louis yelled back as he got off his bed and slipped on his black vans that were waiting by his bedroom door. He walked into the living room and sure enough Liam was standing there, big goofy grin on his face. There eyes met and Louis returned the goofy grin back.

 

"Missed you mate." Louis stated as a way of greeting, then continued, "Shall we get going?"

 

Liam started to laugh and answered back "Missed you too boobear."

 

Louis couldn't help the way he had an affecionate feeling wash over him as he heard his childhood nickname. His smile got even brighter, as him, Niall and Liam left the flat. They jumped in Liam's car, all of them beaming with excitement for their lads day out.

 

"So what are the plans for today." Liam asked while pulling away from Louis and Niall's complex.

 

"Well, thought we would go shopping, get our hair and nails done. You know, the typical bro day activities." Louis said, smirking at Liam, who was looking at him through the rear view mirror.

 

"Haha real funny." Liam deadpanned, then muttered under his breath, "Twat."

 

"Hey! I heard that!" Louis wailed from the back seat, as Niall and Liam roared in laughter.

 

"Sorry mate, but Liam does have a point. You are kind of a twat." Niall bellowed, while wiping the laughing-tears from his eyes.

 

"Way to pick a side Niall." Louis gruffed as he stuck a lovely middle finger up at Niall.

 

This only caused Niall to double over with more laughter. Louis was finding it hard to contain his laughter, so sure enough he was doubling over in laughter as well. They laughed for quite some time, all three of them just enjoying each other's boisterous company.

 

"Seriously though, what are we doing today?" Liam asked again, his laughter quieting down from the question.

 

"Well I was serious about that shopping." Louis answered.

 

"Okay, what else?" Liam prodded.

 

"Why don't we just go to downtown L.A.?" Niall suggested, then continued, "They've got everything down there, shops, movie theatres, restaurants, and even Laser tag."

 

"Great idea Nialler. We can go shopping first, get some lunch, then go watch a movie?" Louis suggested questioningly.

 

"Sounds like the perfect lads day." Liam finished.

 

"Oi ! I forgot, we should go to the club tonight too." Niall cooed from the passenger's seat.

 

"The club? What do you think Louis?" Liam questioned with a raise of an eyebrow. "Think you're up for it?"

 

"Please, you're talking to the Swagmasta from Doncasta. Of course we should go to the club tonight. Sounds fun." Louis announced while laughing.

 

"Alright Lou." Liam and Niall chanted together. Both rolling their eyes in fondness for their quirky friend.

 

\-----------------------

 

They had been shopping for several hours now. Louis of course found it really hard to save his money, instead of spend it. They were only walking through their fourth store for that day, but Louis had already bout a pair a chinos, a beanie, a leather belt, two shirts, that had the same exact print on the front, but were in different colors, and lastly he had bought a new pair of TOMS. Louis wasn't quite sure how much he had spent today, but he didn't car, it had been a while since the last time he had treated himself. Liam and Niall had only bought a shirt each, and they were currrently walking through a store, a store that Louis couldn't pronounce the name of, when Liam turned to him, holding up a shirt.

 

"What do you think about this one?" Liam questioned, peering down at the shirt he was holding up to his chest.

 

Louis groaned. He forgot what a complete pain the arse shopping with Liam was. Everytime the Wolverhampton native would hold up a shirt and ask for Louis' opinion, Louis would give him one. Then after hearing Louis' honest opinion, he would always shake his head and put the shirt down, not caring that Louis' opinion was a positive one. "Looks great, just like the other fifty shirts you asked about." Louis ended up saying.

 

Liam gave the shirt another look over, shook his head, and put it down. Louis rolled his eyes in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what exactly was wrong with that one?" He queried.

 

"It was too yellow, probably would have looked bad against my skin tone." Liam stated proudly. 

 

Louis face-palmed himself, shook his head, and sighed out "Okay, whatever you say Liam."

 

Niall walked up to them then, bringing Louis out his misery. Louis noticed the Irish lad had a couple for shirts in his hand.

 

"M'gonna pay for these. Then can we go? I'm done with shopping for the day." Niall said simply.

 

Louis thought that that was the best idea he had heard all day. He laughed and said "Course, Liam here isn't going to buy anything. So we'll wait for you by the front. Then we'll go eat yeah?"

 

"Liam's not buying anything? Nothing new there." Niall cackled. 

 

"Tell me bout it." Louis huffed.

 

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" shrieked Liam.

 

Niall and Louis bursted out in laughter at their distraught friend. Liam pouted, and Louis turned to him saying, "Oh c'mon, I'll buy you an ice cream. Will that make you feel better?"

 

"It would make me feel better!" Niall chirped.

 

"Oh hush and go pay for those, we'll meet you by the front door." Louis proposed, as he and Liam walked away. Niall just laughed and made his way to the cash register to pay for his items.

 

\----------------------------

 

After countless minutes of arguing, Liam, Niall, and Louis finally decided on where to eat for lunch. Of course they all craved different foods. Niall wanted hamburgers,  _No surprise there._  Louis thought, when Niall made the suggestion to eat at McDonalds. Liam felt like eating a salad and some soup.  _Simple and easy to please._  Louis chuckled to himself as Liam suggested they go to Panera's for lunch. Louis could eat a horse right now, so he didn't care where they went. They decided on a diner that could accompany everyone's cravings.

 

Once their orders were in, Niall ordering his burger and fries, Liam ordering his soup and salad, and Louis ordering his BLT and chips, the sat back in the booth and fell into an easy conversation.

 

Their conversation was quite nice actually. It felt easy and normal to Louis, and that was exactly what he wanted at the moment. Well, it was easy and normal, until Liam had to open his big mouth and ask Louis a question he was not prepared to answer.

 

"So what's going on with you and Harry?" Liam questioned, making the vibe at the table an uncomfortable one.

 

"Uh......... I don't know." Louis answered hesitantly.

 

"What do you mean you don't know? Last time I saw you two, you were all lovey-dovey, then you go a week without seeing him? What gives?" Liam prodded some more, completely ignoring the fact that Louis was squirming in his seat at that point.

 

"Maybe we should drop it." Niall suggested lightly, picking up on Louis uncomfortableness.

 

"It's alright Niall" Louis soothed, then continued "Guess nows the right time as any to tell you nosey twats what happened."

 

Niall and Liam perked up with curiousity, ignorning the name calling part.

 

"Well, everything was fine, he were having a great time camping out on the beach. You know one thing led to another.......and then........Harry told me...........He said he loved me." Louis drawled out. He was interested to see what his friends had to say, and seeing as how their eyebrows were in their hair lines, Louis figured they had a lot to say on the subject.

 

"He told you he loved you!?!?" Liam barked questioningly.

 

"Oh shit, thats huge. Me and Zayn haven't even said that to each other yet." Niall declared, not giving Louis a chance to answer Liam's question. Louis could tell Liam and Niall's heads were swimming with concerns, seeing as how this sudden information was a lot to take in.

 

"Did you say anything back? Are you sure he said those things? Do you love him back? Do you even know what you want?" Liam was pounding into Louis with question after question and Louis' head was spinning, but he tried to answer anyway.

 

"No, yes, I don't know, and again I don't know." was how Louis chose to answer.

 

So you didn't say anthing back, you're sure he said those things, you don't know if you love him too, and you don't know what you want." Niall gathered all the information, letting it sink in. He shot Liam a look that Louis couldn't quite decipher.

 

"That's why I haven't seen him in a week, I just need to figure out what I want." Louis sighed.

 

"Okay Lou, calm down. Me and Niall are here for whatever you need." Liam soothed, placing a reassurring hand on Louis' from across the table.

 

"Thanks." Louis beamed. At moments like these he was so thankful to have the kind of friends he had.

 

"No problem mate." Niall and Liam pratically sing-songed together.

 

\---------------------------

 

They were sitting in the movie theatre, watching as the movie played out on the scren before them. They had decided to go watch the new Iron Man movie, yes in 3D of course, that was the only way to watch those kinds of movies. Even though Louis loved these movies, he found it hard to actually pay attention to it. His mind kept going back to Harry and what he had said. The only fact that Louis could pinpoint, in his scrambled brain, was the fact that he genuinely cared for the green-eyed bad boy. But just because you cared for someone didn't mean you should automatically jump in a relationship with them.  _Am I prepared to be in a commited relationship? Will I even be good at being a boyfriend?_ Louis asked himself. This were all the things he needed to figure out before he talked to Harry again. He thought back to his past relationship. The only relationship he had ever been in, was back in Doncaster, and it was with his ex Marco. Their relationship had ended mutually, but Louis blamed himself. Marco had told Louis time after time that the break up was not his fault, but Louis couldn't shake the feeling that maybe if he did something different then he and Marco would still be together. Albeit in a long distance relationship.  _I'm not good at being a boyfriend._  Louis confirmed as the lights when on in the theatre, signaling the end of the movie.

 

"Its over, aready?" He asked Liam and Niall as they stood up.

 

"Uh yeah, it was like a two hour movie Lou. Were you even paying attention?" Liam giggled.

 

"Not really, to be honest." Louis admitted with puppy dog eyes.

 

"Thinking bout Harry?" Niall questioned, even though he already knew the answer.

 

"Yes." Louis whimpered like a five year old

 

"C'mon Lou. Let's get your mind off all that mess. I think it's party time!" Liam finished off his statment with an excited tone.

 

"Oh yeah, party time!" Niall shouted.

 

Louis just smiled as they left the theatre. Tonight Louis planned on getting wasted and forgetting about his troubles and concerns, even if it was just for the night. He even planned on forgetting that Harry even existed. He just hoped that was alot easier done than said.

 

\-----------------------------

 

About three shots and a beer later, Louis was floating on cloud nine. He was so warm and bubbly inside from his intoxication, and he loved it. Niall and Liam were sitting with the bartender, talking animatedly about whether or not Manchester United was going to win the championships this year. Niall and Liam were Darby County fans, so they were convinced that thats who would win the championships. Louis just rolled his eyes, it was obvious Man U was going to win. So obvious. He laughed at his friend's ignorance and shot back another tequila shot. He was about to tell Niall off for hating on Man U when someone caught Louis' eye.

 

He turned his head and saw a muscle ripped, tanned skin, blonde haired bloke to his right, just staring at Louis with hungry eyes. The bloke was a typical Californian. Louis saw his type everywhere he went. He pegged this one down as another fake blonde, and looked back at him. Sure enough the fake blonde was still staring at him. Louis thought about his options, he could have some fun with a nameless stranger, or he could go home and drunkenly cry over his current situation with Harry. Louis chose the obvious option. He looked back to the nameless stranger and shot him a wink. That was enough to get the fake blonde off his stool and to start his advance towards Louis.

 

Louis threw back another shot and got off his stool to meet the stranger half way. Once they got close, Louis could see the fake blonde was sporting a cocky grin. That grin reminded him a lot of Harry and he mentally cursed himself for thinking about the green-eyed Cheshire boy after he had promised himself he wouldn't.

 

"Names Will." the blonde haired stranger stated, looking Louis up and down, still with hungry eyes.

 

"Louis." was all Louis said back.

 

"Wanna dance?" the stranger asked.

 

"Sure." Louis found himself saying.

 

The rest of the night went by in a alcohol induced blur for Louis. He didn't know why he was grinding on a stranger, but he revelled in the contact. It had been a week after all, and Louis was horny. Like really horny. It may sound cliche, but Louis and the stranger had literally danced the night away. Louis had lost Liam and Niall, he didn't know where his best friends had gone, and that should have been worrying Louis, but the way Will felt against Louis' back made him push those thought to the back of his mind.

 

Will was currently pulling at Louis' hips, pulling him closer, while simultaneously telling Louis all the dirty things he wanted to do with him. 

 

"God, you feel amazing. You're so curvy and small, with a tight thick ass. Man would I love to bend you over and have my way with you right now." Will was whispering to Louis naughtily.

 

Louis was blue-balled at that point, he needed to feel the contact of someone else. Louis thought about the ramifications of his actions and realized there would be none. It's not like Harry and him were in a relationship, he was still a single pringle, so he could have some fun with a total stanger right?. After coming to that conclusion, Louis turned around and planted sloppy kisses to Will's lips. Will moaned into the kiss instantly, deepening it. They pulled apart briefly, just to give Will enough time to ask "How bout we go someplace more private?"

 

Louis gave a curt nod, and before he knew it, they were back at his flat, ripping each other's clothes off needily. Niall was no where to be found, and Louis silently thanked God for that, as him and Will made their way to his bedroom.

 

As Will pounded into Louis that night, hard, and forceful almost, all Louis could think about was a certain curly-haired gang member. Even as Will came to his orgasm, Louis couldn't seem to pull his attention away from thoughts of Harry. 

 

"I love him too." Louis delcared to himself as he and Will laid there, both coming down from orgasmic highs. If Will had heard Louis, he didn't make any notion of it.

 

So, Louis feel asleep that night, high. Not high from an orgasm, or high on drugs, or even high from a lot of alcohol consuption. No. He was high on thoughts of Harry. High on the fact that he had finally figured out what he wanted. And that thought made Louis utterly, completely, and indeffinitely happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, enjoy! And thanks for reading! xx.


	12. Chapter 12

 Louis rolled over and wrapped his arms around the warm body that was laying beside him. Even in Louis' sleep induced coma he could tell that the body was much larger than Harry's and smelled nothing like Harry either. He jolted awake and sat up quickly in his bed, taking in his surroundings. The stranger in the bed beside Louis sturred in his sleep, and blinked his eyes groggily. 

 

Louis was about to question who this stranger was, until the stranger spoke up first.

 

"Morning babez. Last night was amazing." the stranger confessed.

 

Confusion washed over Louis. He didn't remember anything from last night. Of course he remembered the lads day, him, Niall, and Liam had had. But everything after that was completely lost on Louis. The stranger seemed to notice Louis confusion, because he spoke up again.

  
"Oh, you don't remember do you? Well this is awkward. Um well, my name's Will, we met at the club last night. Things got a bit crazy, and uh well......we ended up coming back to your flat." the stranger finished, eyeing Louis up and down.

 

"Wait.....did we......." Louis questioned confusedly.

 

"Uh....yeah.....we did." Will answered.

 

Louis may have seemed calm on the outside, but on the inside he was freaking out. He couldn't believe he had cheated on Harry.  _Why!?!?!_ He asked himself. Louis loved Harry, so why would he ever want to cheat on him? Louis' mind started to swirl, and he was suddenly very nuacious and very pissed off. He clutched his stomach and tried to keep down the bile that was rising in his throat.

 

Louis was pissed. He was angry at himself, for being intimate with a guy that wasn't Harry. He was mad at Liam and Niall, for not watching over him, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. And lastly, he was a little mad at Harry for caring so much.  _Harry can't know about this. Ever!_ Louis told himself as he got out of his bed, and stood up. He noticed Will wasn't leaving, so Louis got even more upset.

 

"You should go. Like now." Louis seethed.

 

Will didn't argue, or get angry. They both just got dressed in silence. Within five minutes, Will was dressed and heading out of Louis' door. 

 

Louis didn't even bother to say good bye as he slamed the door shut. He stalked over to Niall's room, fully intent on giving Niall a proper scolding. But when Louis threw open Niall's door, he noticed that the Irish lad was no where to be seen.

 

"Where the hell is he?!?" Louis questioned loudly, practically yelling at no one but himself.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Niall wake up. It's like one o'clock in the afternoon, you twat." Zayn joked, while simultaneously shaking Niall's arm.

 

Niall stirred in his sleep at the words. He tried to bring his hungover brain into focus. Because Niall had no idea where he was. All he knew was that Zayn was currently rubbing small circles with his hand onto his back, and the feeling was completely comforting.

 

Niall layed there for a couple more minutes before deciding it was probably best to wake up. He groaned, and hopped out of bed. He noticed he was in Zayn's room. Relief washed over him when he remembered what had happened the night before. Him, Liam, and Louis were at a club when they got seperated by the crowd. Niall and Liam had looked everywhere for Louis but couldn't find him anywhere. It didn't help that Niall had already had four beers, so when him and Liam went drukenly looking for Louis, it should have been no surprise that they didn't find him. 

 

Liam and Niall quickly gave up on their search for Louis, since they figured that Louis was a big boy, he could take care of himself. Once the search had ended Niall and Liam quickly realized that they missed their partners. So both boys agreed to leave the club, even though it was only midnight when they left. Niall of course ended up at Zayn's, and he assumed Liam had ended up at Danielle's. Niall noticed he still hadn't said his "morning" to Zayn, because the bradford bad boy was currently staring at Niall with puppy dog eyes.

 

"Morning babes." Niall drawled, as he yawned out the last word, while scratching his head in the process.

 

He groggily blinked at Zayn and smiled. The smile was returned, and that made Niall giddy with happiness.

 

Niall's happiness faded all to quickly when he realized he still didn't know what happened to Louis last night. Before he left Zayn's, to head back to his and Louis' flat, he had to know how Harry was doing, and if he really meant it when he had told Louis that he loved him. Niall figured Zayn was the perfect person to question about this topic, so he mentally slapped himself out of his hungover haze, and tried to put on his most serious face, which was a feat in it's own, that was for sure.

 

"Zayn I really need to go and check up on the lads, but before I go, I have some questions for you." Niall stated concerned.

 

Zayn instantly got serious as well and sat up in the bed. "Course babez, what is it?"

 

"Well first....How's Harry doing?" Niall questioned.

 

Zayn looked down at his bed spred and gulped rather audibly. "Well....not so good. He's been sulking around his house for the past week. He told he that he had told Louis he loved him, and that Louis didn't say it back. So he was gutted about that. He hasn't left his house at all, not even to come see me."

 

"Damn, that's ruff. I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Niall said solemnly.

 

"Yeah, it's tough sometimes, having to deal with Harry crying and such, but knowing those two, they'll get past this ruff patch."

 

"Of course, no doubt." Niall confirmed.

 

"Do you know why Louis never said it back?" Zayn questioned more.

 

"Well, it was a shock to Louis, that Harry even felt that way. And plus, he doesn't even know if he feels the same. I can tell you though that Louis really cares about Harry." Niall finished with affirmation slicing through his tone.

 

After hearing this, Zayn's mood was isntantly brightened. He knew that if Louis cared that much about Harry, that one day he would be able to say "I love you." back to Harry.

 

"So your'e 100 percent sure that Harry meant the "I love you." Niall asked, while air quoting around the last part.

 

"Oh he deffinitely meant it." Zayn answered, this time affirmation ripped through his tone.

 

"Well that's great!" Niall declared. He started to laugh at Louis' idiocy. Really though, the fact that Louis even questioned Harry's intentions was down right stupid on Louis' part. He continued to cackle more until he heard Zayn's voice break through his cackling reverie.

 

"You know I love you, right?" Zayn questioned, with a little red hue blooming on his cheeks.

 

Niall took in Zayn's words and mulled over them for a second.  _This is the time, the time to tell Zayn how you really feel._ Niall told himself. He looked back over to Zayn and noticed that the bad boy had dropped his eyes back to his bed spred. Zayn started to pick at the bed nervously. This sight made Niall smile. He walked over to Zayn, grabbed his cheeks in both of his hands and planted a big, loving, and spontaneous kiss on Zayn's lips. 

 

Zayn returned the kiss. It was such a passionate kiss, that it sent chills running up Niall's spine. He broke their intertwined lips and whispered "I love you too."

 

\--------------------------

 

It was currently two o'clock and Louis was pacing in his kitchen. Niall still hadn't gotten home yet, and it was freaking Louis out. He seriously considered having a search party for Niall until he heard the door to the flat open and close. Louis then heard footsteps and whispering. He rounded the corner of the kitchen to see Niall and Liam conversing quietly on the sofa. Louis' pent up anger resurfaced when he realized that Niall and Liam hadn't even notcied that Louis was standing behind them.

 

" **Well, look who finally decided to come home!** " Louis bellowed.

 

Hearing Louis' voice made Niall and Liam jump from the couch in suprise, shock, and fear.

 

"Craic mate, you scared the hell out of us." Niall scolded.

 

"Yeah, I don't care." Louis said pointedly at Liam and Niall, then continued, "I'm pissed at you two."

 

"And uh, why exactly?" Liam questioned rather confusedly.

 

"Because you twats were supposed to watch after me last night and you didn't!" Louis seethed while poking Liam and Niall in the chest with his pointer finger.

 

"Okay, first off, Ow! You know I bruise easily! And second, we did look after you, until we lost you in the crowd." Liam argued back.

 

"Yeah we tried to look for you mate, but we couldn't find you." Niall added.

 

"Oh..." Louis responded, then continued, "I wish you wouldv'e found me, maybe you two could've stoped me from the giant mistake I made."

 

"What, did you streak maked through the club last night?" Niall joked. Him and Liam started to laugh but quickly stoped when they noticed tears were filling Louis' ocean blue eyes.

 

"Oh no, Lou, don't cry. Tell us what happened." Liam prodded.

 

"I slept with a stranger last night." Louis confessed as a tear fell from his eye, but he continued.

 

"I cheated on Harry!" Louis wailed. Now he was properly crying. Liam and Niall brought him into a tight cuddle and started to soothe and caress him as if he was a baby. Louis revelled in the contact and sobbed some more.

 

"Oh Lou, everyone makes mistakes. I'm sure Harry while understand." Liam soothed some more, while rubbing Louis' back comfortingly.

 

"Yeah, he will understand." Niall added, giving a  _This is not good_ _!_ look to Liam over Louis' head. Liam picked up on the look and panic flashed through his eyes.

 

"You think he'll understand?" Louis questioned as he took a deep breath then continued, "Especially if I tell him I was drunk, and it was all just a stupid mistake?"

 

"Of course." Liam and Niall cooed together, pulling Louis into a tighter hug.

 

"But I can't tell Harry now, I don't have the courage too. Mates, I love Harry, and I just realized that last night. I actually love him, and now I've ruined everything. I'm so stupid!" Louis cursed at himself.

 

"Take all the time you need Lou. If Harry loves you enough, he will be able to forgive you. Trust me." Liam announced half-heartedly.

 

If Liam was honest with himself, he didn't know how Harry would react to the news. All he could hope for that night, was that Harry would be able to forgive Louis. No, Harry  **had** to forgive Louis.

 

\--------------------------

 

Niall laid in his bed that night, unable to sleep. He wasn't in Louis and Harry's relationship, but that didn't stop him from stressing over the situation constantly. He had to tell someone, he just had too. The only person he wanted to tell the information too was Zayn.

 

Zayn had to know what was going on, and plus, if Niall told someone what was going on, he would feel loads better. He grabbed his Iphone of his bed side table and dialed Zayn's number quickly. Zayn picked up on the fourth ring, and Niall thought that was strange until he realized he was calling Zayn at two in the morning.

 

"hellomff " Zayn mumbled into the phone.

 

"Hey sorry to wake you, but I have something important to tell you." Niall stated quickly, not giving Zayn the chance to fall back asleep.

 

"What is it?"

 

"You're not going to like this news.......but well......." Niall trailed off. He momentarily considered even telling Zayn what had happened. He didn't get the chance to decide if it was a good idea or not before Zayn was speaking again.

 

"What happened babes?"

 

"LouischeatedonHarrywitharandomstrangerfromtheclublastnight." Niall blurted out. He heard silence on the other end and figured that Zayn was probably processing the information. He figured Zayn had finished his processing when he heard a gasp from the other end of the reciever.

 

"Louis cheated?  **Why!** " Zayn queried, sounding more awake now.

 

"He was drunk, and confused with his feelings. But Cheating on Harry made Louis realize that he does in fact love Harry." Niall answered exasperatedly.

 

"Well I'll be damned." was all Zayn could say. He was at a total lost for words right now.

 

"Well I'm glad you at least know now." Niall declared.

 

\------------------------------

 

It had been a week of Louis sulking around the flat doing absolutely nothing. He still hadn't told Harry what had happened and it was driving him insane. He was getting to a point where he thought he would never tell Harry the truth and that scared him. He couldn't stand the fact of not telling Harry what had happened, and if he stayed in his flat one more day, he would surely shave all his hair off due to insanity.  _Grow a pair!_ Louis told himself as he slipped on his vans and grabbed car keys. He slid out of the flat quickly, and sped off towards the direction of his car. 

 

On his drive to Harry's he mulled over all the possibilites that today's confrontation could lead too. Most of the possibilities we pretty disasterous to say the least, but when the song "Brave" by Sara Bareilles came on the radio, a sense of calmness washed over Louis and he forgot all about the consequences that would entail Louis telling the truth, and he decided to just do it.

 

He pulled up to Harry's house just as the song was finishing. He tweeted "Be Brave." really quickly, just as a little reminder to himself, and headed up to Harry's front door.

 

He knocked three times before the door was flung open to reveal Harry standing there in gym shorts and a "The Ramones" t-shirt clinging to his torso. Louis' breath instantly hitched at the sight of Harry and his nerves caught up to him once more.

 

"Can I help you?" Harry asked in a bitter tone.

 

"Look Harry, I know I haven't spoken to you in a while, but I have to tell you something." Louis stated while slowly but surely etching his way into Harry's house.

 

"So you ignore me for two weeks, then expect me to listen to you?!?" Harry asked incredulously.

 

"Harry please, just give me a chance to explain." Louis begged.

 

"Whatever. Talk." Harry answered as he rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner.

 

"Look, when you told me you loved me, I was in shock, I didn't know how to respond. Thats why I didn't say it back."

 

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Harry questioned angrily.

 

"Because I was still trying to figure things out. And what I figured out was that I do love you Harry."

 

"You do?" Harry asked unconvinced.

 

"I do." Louis responded sincerely then continued, "Which makes it hard to tell you this last part....."

 

"What is it?" Harry asked, panic ripping through his tone.

 

"Me and the lads went to the club last week...."

 

"And?" Harry prodded.

 

"Well we got properly smashed, and I don't remember how, or why, but I ended up........" Louis trailed off. He looked at the floor, unable to look at Harry as he said the last part.

 

"You're scaring me Lou." Harry whispered.

 

"Harry I'm  **so sorry,**  but I cheated on you with a random bloke from the club."

 

Harry was in shock to say the least. And guessing by the way his face turned fifty shades of red, Louis assumed he was pretty mad.

 

"YOU CHEATED ON ME!" Harry yelled.

 

The yelling made Louis cower in a corner. He was completely afraid of what Harry would do, and most of all, he hated confrontation.

 

"Harry I'm sorry!" Louis declared back, trying to sound some what human, and not like a little scared puppy.

 

"YOU'RE SORRY?!?!?" Harry continued to yell.

 

"Yes, I was drunk and stupid, and it was all just a big mistake! I promise!" Louis wailed.

 

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES! I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!" Harry continued but then stoped when his voice cracked. Tears started to fill his eyes and he couldn't see straight anymore. He sat down on his sofa and started to bawl into his hands. Louis went and sat next to him.

 

"Harry I'm sorry, the bloke means nothing to me. I was confused, but that night I did realize I love you, and I feel awful for having taken a while to figure that out." Louis soothed.

 

Harry brought his tear stained face out of his hands and looked at Louis. "You say you love me, but you cheat on me?"

 

"Harry it was a mistake........" Louis started but was cut off.

 

"I want you out." Harry stated dryly.

 

"But Harry, I lo---"

 

"Get out Louis!!! We're over! I'm dumping you, and I never want to see you again. Now get  **out!** " Harry growled dangerously.

 

Louis was torn by Harry's harsh words. He didn't know how, but somehow he had managed to make it back to his car, even though his legs felt like jelly, and even though everthing in his body was telling Louis to stay at Harry's. 

 

He sat in his car and cried for what felt like hours. He wipped away some of the tears and threw the car in drive and sped off from Harry's house. As he drove away, he couldn't shake the overwhelming feeling that he had left his heart back at Harry's, and that feeling made Louis completely dead inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, there have been some technical difficulties. But I'm back, so I hope you enjoy! xx.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Harry had broken up with Louis. Harry knew Louis was doing pretty bad, because Zayn would come over and update Harry on how Louis was doing. Zayn would say day after day how bad Louis was doing, how he had completely let himself go, i.e. Louis wasn't keeping up with his hygene and he had gained a couple pounds. The fact that Louis was doing bad should have made Harry happy, but the same thing was happening to Harry as well. Ever since the break up, Harry was finding it hard to get back to his life, to get back to his life before he met Louis. Harry couldn't even remember what he did before he met Louis. Harry was in bad shape to say the least, he didn't shower regularly, he had gained a couple pounds as well, and he couldn't sleep at night. Saying love was tough, was a complete understatement.

 

It was a Friday night and Harry was currently shoving his face with his fifth brownie that night, when he heard the door bell ring.

 

He groaned and got up from the table, shoving the last bit of brownie in his mouth as he made his way to the door. He opened it to reveal Zayn standing there, wearing black jeans, a black v-neck, and a black leather jacket.

 

"What do you want?" Harry wondered disinterestedly.

 

"What, are you not happy to see me mate?" Zayn questioned back.

 

"Of course I'm happy to see you. Now what do you want?"

 

"Great, good to see you too mate. Look I'm here on business."

 

"Oh yeah? What kind of business?" Harry asked, somewhat intrigued at that point.

 

"I got a anonymous tip that a rich family is out of town, so we're going to go steal their car." Zayn stated a little too excitedly.

 

"What car is it?" 

 

"A Mercedes coupe." Zayn answered while shoving a brownie into his mouth.

 

"Oh those are my favorite!" Harry announced enthusiastically.

 

"Yeah I know, and since you need a little pick me up, I figured you could keep it."

 

"I'm not going to argue with that." Harry rounded then continued, "Let me get ready, then we can leave."

 

Harry turned from the kitchen and started to head upstairs until he stoped in his tracks. He turned around to face Zayn and said "Oh and please don't eat all my brownies while I get ready."

 

Zayn laughed as he threw another brownie into his mouth. He chewed, swolled, then looked back at Harry and said "I can make no promises."

 

Harry just rolled his eyes in fondness and mumbled "twat." as he ran up his stairs and to his bedroom.

 

\-----------------------------

 

"Louis, it's been a week mate, get the hell outta bed!" Niall scolded as he grabbed Louis' bed spred and yanked it off of him. The coldness of the flat peirced Louis' once warm skin, making him shiver. He whimpered and rolled over on his stomach.

 

"Leave me alone. I'm currently dead to the world. So leave." Louis whined.

 

Niall just laughed and smacked Louis in the ass. "Oi! shut up drama queen. Me and Liam are going night surfing, wanna come?"

 

"No I don't want to go. I just got dumped, let me sulk, at least for one more night!"

 

"Alright mate, whatever you say, but tomorrow, you are going surfing with me and Liam, rather you like it or not." Niall declared as he left Louis' room and headed to the front door of the flat.

 

Louis got out of bed and followed Niall to the front door. "Yeah Yeah, whatever you say. Bye. Have a great time."

 

"Thanks mate, you too. Have fun.....sulking all night." Niall retorted while laughing.

 

Louis just flicked him off and slammed the door closed. He turned around and stared around the completely empty and quiet flat. He had been in his flat all week. Not to mention he hadn't showered in a few days as well. Louis was still completely heartbroken over Harry but this was ridiculous. Yes he found it hard to get back to his normal life after Harry dumped him, but he had to do something. He couldn't spend another night laying in his bed, he was going to get bed sores of he kept doing that. He mulled over what he could do. Beach? No, Niall and Liam were there, and Louis did not feel like listening to their pestering questions. Shopping? Yeah right, with what money? Movie? Yes, a movie sounded good, he could go by himself, it would be dark so no one would see him. It would be loud, so if Louis started sobbing, no one would hear him.

 

It was settled then, Louis would go see an action-packed thriller, only to get out of the flat, if only for a couple hours. Niall and Liam would be proud that Louis was getting out of the flat. They would be happy that their friend was finally getting back to his old self.

 

\-------------------------

 

Zayn and Harry were currently on their way to steal the Mercedes coupe. They were riding in Zayn's Cadillac in silence, listening to music when Zayn cleared his throat. Harry knew Zayn was itching to say something, so he turned to his bestfriend and said, "What do you want?"

 

"Uh nothing mate, just wanted to know if you wanted to talk about  **it.** " Zayn questioned while throwing Harry a concerned look.

 

"Nope. Don't want to talk about it, to be honest." Harry shot back.

 

"Okay mate, just know that I'm here for you."

 

"Yeah I know." Harry answered as Zayn put the Cadillac park. They both got out of the car and started to creep over to the house. The rich people had a ginormous house, but that was a given. What shocked Harry and Zayn, was that the rich people really had no neighbors, which was a great for Harry and Zayn's sake, but it was wierd, since the house was in the 90210 zip code.

 

"Is it in the garage?" Harry whispered to Zayn.

 

"Yeah it is, I'll sneak in the garage door, disbale the alarm, you'll go get the keys, which should be hanging beside the garage door, and you'll make a clean get away. Cool?" Zayn whispered back.

 

"Sounds perfect." Harry affirmed.

 

Zayn broke into the side garage door, and immediately disabled the alarm. "Well that was too easy." Zayn mumbled to himself. He let Harry in, and went to go open the garage.

 

Harry grabbed the car keys off the hook and slid into the passenger seat. The Mercedes was white, with tan leather seats, and it smelled brand new, not to mention it had a sun roof. "This is exactly the kind of pick me up I need." Harry told himself as he put the keys into the ignition and turned the car on. 

 

Zayn came back over and crouched down beside the driver's window.

 

"Alright the garage is open and ready, you can hide it at my house for now. You have two days to get it re-painted and to get the liscence plate changed before the owners come looking for it. Okay?" 

 

"Yep, sounds good. See you at home sweetheart." Harry joked as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway carefully. Once Harry was out on the main road, he shifted the car in drive and sped off towards Zayn's house.

 

Zayn just watched Harry leave until he couldn't see the car anymore. Once Harry was completely out of sight, Zayn sighed and closed the garage. As soon as everything was put back in place and cleaned up, Zayn hopped back in his Cadillac and sped off too.

 

"That was way too easy, rich people should be more careful." Zayn chuckled to himself as he left the 90210 district behind.

 

\--------------------------

 

"How did Louis look when you left?" Liam asked Niall as they sat in the sand, looking up at the moon. They went to the beach that night to surf. It wasn't a very common thing to night surf, but some surfers still tried it. The waves were supposed to be more full during the night time, so it was the perfect time to practice. Except tonight, the ocean was flat, dead, and life-less. So Niall and Liam ended up just sitting in the sand talking about Louis, who had seemed to be the topic of their conversations all week.

 

"Well he was still pretty upset, but he got outta bed to walk me to the door, so that's something right?" Niall answered while grabbing a handfull of sand. He watched the sand slip through his fingers, and the sight made Niall eerily peaceful.

 

"Yeah at least it's something. I just hope he comes surfing with us tomorrow." Liam stated back.

 

"Yeah, he promised he would."

 

"Great. I feel like such a bad bestfriend." Liam whined.

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't know, I just feel like I didn't console him enough, I mean we don't live together, so I barely see him either." Liam explained.

 

"You're still his best friend Liam, he understands that you have a life and a girlfriend, so he gets why you haven't been around much." Niall comforted.

 

"I still feel bad."

 

"Then make it up to him, spend a day with him, buy him something, I don't know, do something for him." Niall suggested.

 

"Yeah thats not a bad idea. I could buy him something that says "I'm sorry" and that says "We'll always be bestfriends." too." Liam stated happily.

 

"Sounds like you got it all figured out then. So how is Danielle anyways?" Niall questioned suggestively at Liam.

 

Liam ignored Niall's suggestive tone and answered, "She's great. She's so funny, caring, and sweet. She is honestly everything I look for in a girlfriend ya know?"

 

"Sounds like someone's in l-o-v-e." Niall cooed while winking at Liam.

 

"I guess I am, aren't I? So what about you and Zayn?"

 

"Oh Zaynie is perfect. You know, he told me he loved me last week. And I actually said it back." Niall reminisced excitedly.

 

"I'm happy for you mate, you and Zayn are really good for each other. I should start calling you two Ziall."

 

"Ziall? What the hell is a 'Ziall' ?" Niall asked, confusion washing over his face.

 

Liam laughed and said "Your couple name, twat."

 

It was Niall's turn to laugh now. "Oh thats brilliant mate. I like that name. If I'm Ziall, you and Danielle are going to be........"

 

"If you call us Lanielle, I think I might actually punch you." Liam deadpanned.

 

"No twat, how bout Payzer?"

 

"Payzer? Hey, I like that." Liam confirmed while smiling at Niall.

 

"Great, glad you like it. Now how bout we get outta here? It's getting late." Niall queried.

 

"Yeah let's go." Liam answered back.

 

\----------------------

 

Louis choose a seat that was in the very last row and that was in the very far corner. He could still see the movie screen but no one would sit near him due to the crappy viewing quality that sitting in that area entailed, so thats exactly why Louis chose that seat. He looked at his phone and saw that the movie would be starting in twenty minutes. He also noticed there was no new messages from the lads, and worst of all, there were no new messges from Harry. Louis sighed and slid further down in his seat. He should've figured that Harry wouldn't be able to forgive him, hell, Louis still hadn't forgiven himself for what he had done. He started to tear up, but then stopped himself. No, he was not going to start crying for what? The billionth time that week? Nope, he was not going to cry. Nope.

 

Louis wipped the last remnants of the tears from his eyes, and realized something he should've realized a long time ago. He wasn't going to sulk around anymore. He needed to get his life back on track, and he needed to get back to his old self, the type of self he was before he met Harry. And ultimately, if him and Harry were meant to be together, then they would find each other again. Louis just needed to keep telling himself this and eventually he would be over Harry....for good. 

 

Louis sighed one more time, pushed any and all thoughts of Harry into the back of his mind and tried to focus on the movie that was now starting before him. If he was going to forget about Harry, he picked a good action-packed movie that had the perfect amount of violence to distract him.

 

Two guys were currently sword fighting on the screen and Louis found it hard to tear his eyes away from the movie. He mentally praised himself for picking such a good movie. And what felt even better than that distraction, was the fact that Louis found himself smiling and laughing. He couldn't believe it, Louis hadn't laughed or smiled in weeks. Louis didn't know if the fact that getting back to his old self would be easier than expected, was the reason why he was so happy, or if he was happy because he had this overwhelming feeling that everything would be okay. Whatever the reason, Louis was smiling, and laughing, and he revelled in every moment.

 

\-----------------------

 

Niall was sitting on his and Louis' couch watching the telly when he felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and plastered a giant grin on his face when he saw that Zayn had texted him.

 

_"We're going out to dinner babez. I'll be at yours in fifteen minutes, so be ready. Love you xx."_

 

Niall literally squealed like a fangirl and ran off towards his room to get ready. Him and Zayn had been on many dates before, but all their dates felt like their first date and Niall loved it. One of Zayn's best qualities was that he could banter with the best of them. Their dates were usually full of loving banter and Niall expected nothing less for this date. 

 

He threw open the door to his closet and dug around to find an outfit that was clean. He had to admit it to himself, his closet was pretty messy, and Niall was never sure if something was clean or not. He pulled out his black chinos with the zipper on the sides, his navy blue button up and his all white Nike high tops.

 

He ironed his clothes quickly and slide them on. He rushed to the bathroom to style his fake blonde hair into a quiff and he had just gotten the last strand of his hair perfect when he heard a knock at the front door. Niall scurred over to the door and opened it. His breath hitched in a loving way as he took in Zayn's appearance. He was wearing tight black skinnies, a red button up with white horizontal strips. Also, a pair of black boots adorned Zayn's feet. Something in Zayn's hand caught Niall's eye. He realized Zayn was carrying a single red rose in his right hand. Niall's smile brightened at the sight of the rose.

 

"Is that for me?" Niall questioned while pointing at the rose in Zayn's hand.

 

"Of course it's for you babes." Zayn answered as he handed the rose to Niall.

 

Niall gawked at the rose in aw, then looked up at Zayn. "Thanks Zayn, I love it. Let me go put it in some water, then we can go yeah?"

 

Niall hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a vase from the cabinet, filled it with water, and placed the rose inside. He put the rose in the middle of the kitchen table and looked over at Zayn who was still standing in the doorway.

 

"Perfect?" Niall asked while looking at Zayn with heart eyes.

 

"You're perfect." Zayn answered back, winking at Niall in the process. Niall just blushed and led their way out of the flat.

 

"So where are we going for dinner?"

 

"Not going to tell you, it's a surprise."

 

"Okay, be all mysterious Mr. Malik, doesn't bother me." Niall joked while shoving Zayn's arm playfully.

 

"Oh you know you love it." Zayn rounded.

 

"I do, and I love you too Mr. Malik." Niall declared through a grin.

 

"I love you too." Zayn responded as him and Niall intertwined their fingers. They held hands the rest of the car drive.

 

\-------------------------

 

About thirty minutes later and Niall and Zayn had finally pulled into a parking lot.

 

"Where are we?" Niall wondered.

 

"I brought you to your favorite restaurant." Zayn answered while opening Niall's car door for him.

 

"You brought me to Nando's? I didn't know they had one in California!" Niall shrieked.

 

Zayn just laughed at Niall's excitedness and said "Yeah they do, its a little bit of a drive, but its worth it. I love me some Peri-Peri chicken."

 

"Okay I swear you are my soul mate, because I love their Peri-Peri chicken too!" Niall delcared happily.

 

Zayn giggled as he led them up the restaurant and opened the door for Niall. He watched as the Irish lad's blue eyes got even bigger as he stepped into the restaurant.

 

"Hello, is it a party of two tonight?" the hostess asked as Zayn stepped through the front door of the restaurant.

 

"Actually we made a reservation for two, under the name Malik." Zayn asserted.

 

"Oh of course, right this way Mr. Malik." the hostess responded back as she led Niall and Zayn to their table. They were seated at a quaint little table in the corner of the restaurant. The lights were dimmed, creating the perfect ambaince for a date night. 

 

Niall and Zayn were handed their menus and Niall started to laugh.

 

"Whats so funny?"

 

"Nothing, it's just.....I don't need to see the menu. I got it memorized." Niall admitted while laughing some more.

 

"I don't know if thats completely crazy, or if thats completely cute."

 

"Please think its cute, cause now that I think about it, it does sound crazy that I memorized the whole menu." Niall revealed while frowning.

 

"Oh c'mon babez, course it's cute." Zayn assured.

 

Niall brightened up again and was practically bouncing in his seat as they ordered their drinks and entrees. Zayn couldn't control the fondness that washed over his face as he watched Niall chow down on his mild Peri-Peri chicken. He even started to laugh when Niall complained that he should have just gotten the normal chicken because even the mild chicken was too spicy for him.

 

"Oh stop being a wuss. Mild is not that bad. My chicken is extra hot."

 

"Yeah don't brag. Not all of us can have a tolerance for spicy foods." Niall shot back, while sticking his tongue out at Zayn.

 

Zayn just doubled over in laughter and continued eating his extra hot chicken. The rest of his and Niall's date went...well...perfectly. There were no awkward silences, since they talked about everything from family to their favorite soccer team. There was no spillage of food, which was a miracle for Niall. By the end of the night, both Zayn and Niall's stomachs ached, from laughter and from stuffing their faces with chicken.

 

Things started to get frisky by the end of the date. As they paid, Niall decided to play footsie under the table with Zayn, and Zayn had a hard time trying to focus on how much of tip he was leaving. In the end he just got so frustrated that he just wrote down five dollars. He got up from the table and dragged Niall out of the restaurant at a hasty speed.

 

"Your place or mine?" Zayn questioned as he put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot.

 

Niall giggled then and said "Mine, you havent been in my room yet."

 

"Good point babe." Zayn finished. He had never driven so fast in his entire life. He was so in love with Niall that it made him crazy, and it didn't help that Niall kept flashing him seductive looks as they made their way to Niall's flat.

 

They arrived in record time, and they barely made it through Niall's door before clothes were being ripped off. As Niall and Zayn made love that night it wasn't needy and lustful like the times before. No this time was different. This time it was loving, passionate, and desirable. And for Niall, that was the best type of love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last chapter was a doozie, but please bare with me. Everything will get better, I promise. But as usually....enjoy!!!


	14. Chapter 14

\------------ **[** **ONE YEAR LATER]** \---------------------------------------------------------- **  
**

 

"Niall put the cupcakes back! We came to get a movie, not cupcakes, you twat!" Louis hissed as Niall stood in front of him holding a case full of vanilla cupcakes with pink icing.

 

Louis and Niall were currently in Wal-Mart, searching through the DVD section for the new Spider-Man movie. Niall insisted he had to go "look" for something, so Louis shouldn't have been surprised when Niall came back to the DVD section carrying a case of cupcakes.

 

"Oi c'mon, can't we get both?" Niall whimpered as he pushed the cupcakes closer to Louis' face.

 

Louis just rolled his eyes and breathed in the sugary scent of the cupcakes. His mouth started to water, and he suddenly realized him and Niall really didn't have any desserts back at the flat. He shrugged and said "Fine, but you're paying for those."

 

"Deal!" Niall shouted excitedly.

 

Louis grabbed the new Spider-Man movie off of the shelf and said, "Alright let's go."

 

Him and Niall started to make their way to the check out lines. They were almost there when all of a sudden something caught Louis' eye. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis could see familar, yet unfamilar curls. Louis thought his eyes were playing a trick on him, so he just shook his head, and kept walking. He didn't get two steps before he stopped dead in his tracks again. Maybe his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, because suddenly he heard a very familiar laugh.

 

He turned to where the laughter was coming from, and he couldn't believe his eyes. Walking towards him and Niall was Harry and........who was he holding hands with? As if Louis was looking at a mirage, he blinked a couple times and then rubbed at his eyes.

 

Harry was still walking toward them so it wasn't a mirage, but Harry was completely engrossed in the coversation he was having with the person he was holding hands with, that he didn't see Louis.  _Maybe he'll just walk by and not even notice me. Please don't notice me._ Louis thought as Harry got closer. He was relieved that Harry might actually pass them.....but then..........

 

"Hey Harry!!" Niall shouted.

 

_Shit Shit Shit!_ Louis thought as he saw Harry snap his head up and look in their direction. He looked at Niall and smiled, then his eyes landed on Louis and his smile disappeared. Harry had dropped his eyes to the ground and was just watching his feet as him and the stranger he was holding hands with had finally approached them.

 

"Harry haven't seen you in a year mate, hows it going?" Niall questioned happily.

 

Louis was this close to punching Niall and his big mouth when Harry spoke up. He brought his eyes up to meet Niall's and said, "It has been a year, hasn't it?"

 

"Yeah, thats like a long time mate." Niall responded through a grin.

 

Harry laughed then and said "I'm good Niall, what about you?"

 

"Oh I'm great! Me and Zayn are still together too. And also, me, Lou, and Liam just finished our junior year at Uni. After the summer we'll officially be seniors!" Niall reported enthusiastically.

 

"I figured you and Zayn were still together. You guys were meant to be together. So......how....are you Lou-Louis?" Harry stuttered out nervously.

 

Louis still couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't believe that Harry was there, standing in front of him. He hadn't seen Harry in a proper year. Actually a year ago, after him and Harry's break-up, Louis excpeted to see Harry a lot since Niall and Zayn were still going out, but he was completely wrong. After the break-up he never saw Harry again, not even around town...well except for now. If Louis didn't know any better, he would say that God was playing some kind of cruel joke on him.

 

Louis took in the sight of Harry. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Louis also noticed that Harry had a few more tattoos. Harry had his usually swallows on his chest, but now he had "Things I can." tattooed on his right arm, and "Things I can't." tattooed on his left arm. Not to mention Harry was sporting a new ship tattoo on his left bicep. Saying that Harry had changed over the year was an understatement. Louis also noticed Harry wore his hair in a quiff now, which was completely cute and sexy at the same time.  _Snap out of it Louis, you don't have any more feelings for Harry. So snap out of it!_ Louis told himself. He looked back at Harry, who was still waiting patiently for him to respond.

 

"Uh...I'm good. Just finished junior year like Nialler said, and since it's the summer time, I've just been surfing." Louis stated matter-of-factly.

 

Harry smiled then and said "So really, nothing has changed?"

 

"Guess not." Louis laughed out.

 

Harry's face brightened up at Louis' laughter, and he was about to respond back, but then the stranger beside him spoke up first.

 

"Babe, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" The stranger asked as he tugged at Harry's right arm.

 

"Oh right, Louis, Niall, this is Jaymi. He's my......ur-my boyfriend." Harry said while only looking at Louis.

 

The Jaymi person smiled and stuck his hand out towards Niall and Louis. Niall shook his had excitedly and said "Nice to meet you Jaymi."

 

Jaymi then stuck his hand out to Louis. Louis stared at the hand for while. He didn't understand why Harry had a boyfriend. Yeah he didn't think Harry would be boyfriend-less forever, but he also didn't think Harry would want to find a new boyfriend after what Louis had done to him. Louis hadn't even found a boyfriend yet, yeah he had random hook-ups from clubs, but when ever things got heated, the only thing Louis could think about was curls. Which made his year away from Harry completely miserable. But he kept all those emotions on the inside, he didn't want to bother Niall and Liam anymore with his troubles.

 

And another thing he decided to keep bottled up, was the way his heart sank to his stomach when he heard Harry announce Jaymi as his boyfriend. He looked back down at Jaymi's hand and finally shook it lightly.

 

"Yeah, nice to meet you." Louis stated half-heartedly.

 

"Wait......babe, did you say this was Louis? As in your ex-Louis?" Jaymi asked Harry as he looked at Louis up and down.

 

Louis instantly felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat and answered the question for Harry. "Yep, thats me, the one and only ex-Louis."

 

"Well this is awkward...." Jaymi stated.

 

Niall bellowed out a laugh then and Louis was instantly happy that Niall could make very awkward situations into somewhat comfortable situations.

 

Louis took Niall's laughter as an oppurtunity to end the conversation. He nugged Niall in the side and said "Maybe we should go now Niall."

 

"Right, well Harry, it was great chatching up. And Jaymi, it was nice to meet you, take care of Harry will ya? He's a good one." Niall said seriously, completely seizing his laughter.

 

Louis just snorted and said "Yeah nice to see you again Harry. Take care."

 

Louis looked up into Harry's eyes. He saw a flash of hope in them and smiled in return. He hoped his smile told Harry that he was hoping too. Hoping that him and Harry would find their way back to each other.

 

Harry smiled back, and Louis turned and continued his trek towards the check-out lines with Niall in tow.

 

Him and Niall paid for their things and left Wal-Mart, in search for Louis' car. Then made it half way there when Louis heard his name being called.

 

"Louis! Wait up!" Harry was shouting as he ran up to Louis. He finally reached Louis and smiled down at him. Yeah, Harry had also gotten taller. Like alot more taller.

 

"What's up?"

 

"Look, would you want to have tea with me tomorrow?" Harry asked shyly as he looked down at the pavement.

 

"Uh.......sure." Louis answered, not giving Harry the chance to change his mind. He continued then, "What time?"

 

"I'll pick you up at one?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin on his face.

 

"Ok, see you then."

 

"Great! Have a nice night. By Niall!" Harry asserted as he turned on the heel of his foot and headed back inside of Wal-Mart.

 

"Well tomorrow should be interesting." Niall giggled while wiggling a suggestive eyebrow at Louis.

 

"Shut up and get in the car before I decide to eat all of your cupcakes." Louis scoulded.

 

"Nooooo, not my cuppycakes!" Niall whimpered as he got in the passenger seat of Louis' car.

 

As they made their way back to their flat all Louis could think about was Harry. He had so many questions, like why did Harry even want to have tea with him? Why did Harry have a boyfriend? And what would happen tomorrow? Louis found it hard to believe that him and Harry could just sit down after a year and have a normal conversation.  _I guess tomorrow I'll find out._ Louis told himself as he sped down the road, completely ignoring the speed limit.

 

\-------------------------

 

Louis was styling his hair into a quiff when he felt his phone buzz. He took it out of his pocket and to his shock, he realized that Harry had texted him. Louis had assumed Harry had deleted his number from his phone after the break-up, but Louis was wrong, yet again.

 

" _I'm downstairs. ;)"_ The text read. Louis looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He was wearing a pair of cobalt blue chinos, that were rolled up at the ankles, a black and white striped shirt, and a pair of all white vans adorned his feet. He looked at his hair and sighed one last contented sigh as he left the bathroom.

 

"Harry's here?" Niall asked from his perched position on the sofa. He was watching some awful soccer game on the telly. 

 

Louis giggled at himself as he saw that Niall was totally infatuated with the soccer game. "Yeah he is, so I'm leaving. Should be back before three. If I'm not, it was nice knowing you and Liam."

 

"Lou, you act like Harry's gonna murder you somewhere." Niall joked.

 

"Well, why else would he want to have tea with me?"

 

"Isn't it obvious? He misses you. Duh." Niall stated coyly.

 

"You think?" Louis asked hopefully.

 

"Uh yeah. Now leave, so I can finish watching the game in peace."

 

"Fine, bye you twat." Louis yelled back as he left the flat.

 

Louis made it down to Harry's car in two minutes. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was rushing to go see Harry. He also wouldn't admit that he was secretly a little too excited about this tea date?.....thing?........meeting? Oh whatever the hell it was, Louis was excited. As he walked outside he expected to see Harry in his mini cooper, but Louis was shocked when he saw Harry sitting their in a black Mercedes coupe. He slipped inside and said "New car?"

 

"Yup. You like?" Harry questioned while he shifted the car into drive.

 

"Yeah, it's nice. When did you get it?"

 

Louis noticed how Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He stammered out "Uh after....after we-we broke up."

 

"Oh." was all Louis could say.

 

The rest of the car ride was in complete silence, so Louis was grateful when Harry finally pulled into a parking lot. He shifted the car into park and got out. Louis followed in tow, and they made their way into the cafe. They headed to the cashier and was greeted by a warm smile.

 

"What can I get for you today?" the worker asked Louis and Harry.

 

"Can I get an Earl grey tea, two sugars. And a cinnamon scone." Harry ordered his items and turned to Louis.

 

"Uh, I'll have a Yorkshire tea with two sugars and a splash of milk. And a doughnut too, please." Louis went to take out his wallet but his hand was stopped by Harry as he said "My treat."

 

"You sure?" Louis questioned.

 

"Course." Harry answered back as he placed a twenty dollar bill on the counter. The cashier took the twenty and rang up their order. He handed Harry back his change and told them that their order would be out shortly.

 

Louis and Harry headed to an empty table and sat down. They just looked at each other in silence as the cashier brought them their teas and pastries.  _Well this is awkward._ Louis thought as he sipped his tea, and took a bit of his doughnut. He was convinced the whole tea thing was going to be awkward and silent, that was until Harry spoke.

 

"So a year huh? Can't believe it's been that long."

 

"Yeah I can't believe it either. What have you been up to these days?" Louis questioned while he sipped more at his tea.

 

"Well I'm on summer vacation too. Actually I just finished my first year at Uni." Harry stated as a proud smile formed on his lips.

 

"Really? Thats great Harry. So you're not in a gang anymore right?"

 

"Nope. Not anymore. Neither is Zayn, we both realized the gang life wasn't for us." Harry responded as he bit into his scone.

 

"So what Uni do you go too? I'm sure I would've seen you around UCLA, so I'm guessing you don't go there."

 

Harry shook his head and said "No, me and Zayn go to USC."

 

"Wow, that's great Harry. What's your major?"

 

"Photography." Harry answered, then continued, "I want to be a professional photographer when I graduate."

 

"Well I'm impressed Harry, and extremely proud. You're doing so good." Louis declared through a smile.

 

"Thanks." Harry replied nonchalantly.

 

Louis and Harry looked at each other for a while, both just trying to soak up each other's company. Louis watched as a rue of emotions danced across Harry's eyes. Emotions ranging from happyness, to longing, to even the slightest hint of disbelief. Louis giggled and spoke up.

 

"Whatcha thinking about Harry?"

 

Harry considered the question for a couple of minutes then blurted out the first thing that was on his mind at the moment.

 

"You look good Louis, like really good."

 

Louis blushed at the statement and said "Thanks mate, you look great yourself. Noticed you got a few more tattoos."

 

Harry looked down at his new tattoos and smiled brightly "Yeah I did. I love them."

 

"Yeah they look really good on you." Louis stated, maybe a little too suggestively.

 

Harry had a giant, dimpled grin on his face at that point and Louis just revelled in the sight. He watched as Harry took a sip from his tea and asked "So have you found anyone recently?"

 

Louis should've figured Harry would ask a question like that. He decided to play dumb and said "What do you mean?"

 

Harry just smirked and elaborated, "Have you found a boyfriend?"

 

"Ahh, no actually, I haven't." Louis claimed.

 

Harry seemed to brighten up like a light bulb at Louis words. Louis was about to ask Harry the same question until he realized Harry did have a boyfriend. So instead he asked, "So how's Jaymi? Where did you too meet?" Louis didn't really care about Jaymi, he just wanted to know if Jaymi and Harry were serious or not. Louis hoped they weren't serious, because then maybe Louis had a chance to win Harry back.

 

"Uh Jaymi's great. He's funny, and he know's how to have a good time. We actually met at a party in one of the Uni dorms." Harry answered while looking at Louis in disbelief that they were even talking. 

 

"Yeah he seems like a good lad, and he is one lucky guy to have found you. He better hold onto you." Louis said truthfully as he shot a playful wink at Harry.

 

Louis hoped the wink would render Harry speechless. But it did everything but that. It made Harry squirm in his seat uncomfortably.

 

"Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be flirting with you. Seeing as how you have a boyfriend and all." Louis admitted sadly.

 

"No, it's not that, it's just.......gosh Louis.......your sitting their flirting, looking all cute.....and I just.......today was a lot harder than I thought. I thought we'd be able to have tea, and maybe rekindle our friendship. But seeing you after a year has made me realize I don't want a friendship, I want to be so much more with you. And since I have a boyfriend, I should leave before I do anything stupid." Harry proclaimed as he started to gather his things.

 

Louis was speechless. He was sure that Harry never wanted to be in a relationship with him. Not after the way they ended things a year ago. He couldn't tell Harry how he felt because his tongue felt like jello and his mouth was suddenly dry. He wanted to tell Harry that he still loved him, and that this year apart was really depressing for him. He wanted to tell Harry that he wanted Harry back, and that he never wanted to let Harry go. He wanted to say all this things but he was tongue tied. So he opted for actions. Actions was something Louis could do.

 

Louis stopped Harry from gathering his things. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled Harry so close that their breathe intermingled. And shock ran across Harry's eyes.

 

"Wh-What are you doing?"

 

Louis didn't answer, he just smashed his lips into Harry's.

Harry gasped in shock but deepened the kiss within seconds. Their lips moved together in synchronization. It was just like they had never broken up. They kissed and kissed until Louis realized they were still in the cafe.

 

"Maybe we should go." Louis suggested as he got up from the table and threw his trash away.

 

"Yeah, let's go." Harry responded breathlessly.

 

On the car ride back Louis found it hard not to keep his hands off of Harry. At every red light, they would meet halfway and snog each other passionately before they would have to break apart when the light turned green. They did this the entire care ride. And when they finally reached Louis' flat, they barely made it to the front door before Louis was unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Harry was pulling up Louis shirt as they tripped into the flat. Clothes after clothes were shed off and somehow they made it to Louis' bed room without tripping over each other in the process. 

 

Has they made love that night it was passionate, longing, and forgiving all at the same time. This is exactly what Louis wanted and as him and Harry came down from their orgasmic highs, he hoped Harry wanted Louis just as much as Louis wanted Harry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow......can't believe it's been a year for Louis and Harry. Um....suprise??? :p  
> Hahaha, this would be the plot twist I was talking about.  
> Sooooo enjoy! xx.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke up to the feeling of breath on his neck. The tickling sensation was enough to pull Harry out if his sleep induced coma. He blinked the grogginess out of his eyes and realized that he was still in Louis' bed.  _So it wasn't just a dream._ Harry said to himself as he looked over to see Louis curled up beside him. Harry's breath hitched in fondness as he took in the sight of Louis' petite, curvy body. Louis literally looked like a puppy the way he was curled up on the bed. Harry had realized last night when Louis and him were making love, that he had really missed Louis. Harry wasn't even sure how he managed to like someone else when it was clear as day that Louis was Harry's soul mate. As Harry laid there, watching Louis sleep, he made a promise to himself to never let Louis go. Not never again. Harry knew that no matter what Louis did, he would never be able to break up with him again. Now that he thought about it, Harry was never sure how he was able to break up with Louis the first place.

 

The second thing Harry promised himself was to break up with Jaymi later that day. It had to be done, Harry was not about to string Jaymi along when he knew he could never love Jaymi the way he loved Louis. So he reached over to the night stand and grabbed his phone. He typed Jaymi a quick text that said " _Hey, let's meet on the pier later @ 1. We need to talk. xx._ " It wasn't long before his phone was beeping, signaling a new text. It said " _Sure babe! Can't wait!_  " The way Jaymi was so thrilled to see Harry made his heart sink into his stomach. Harry really hated breaking anyone's heart. He wasn't able to think about Jaymi for much longer before Louis started to stir in his sleep. Harry watched as Louis rubbed his eyes and stretched in the bed, coming to full consciousness. Louis and Harry's eyes met and a giant grin spred across Louis' face. Harry returned the smile and said, 

 

"Morning babe."

 

Louis giggled lightly and repsonded with, "Morning to you too curly."

 

Damn did Harry miss that nickname. He shuffled closer to Louis and brought their lips together. They kissed for longer than expected before Harry had to break the contact, there was just something he was dying to say.

 

"I don't know if I've said this yet, but I really missed you Lou."

 

"You did?" Louis asked. The look in his face told Harry he was unconvinced.

 

"Absolutely. I should've never broken up with you Lou. Especially since this year without you has been bloody hell." Harry reported.

 

"But you were with Jaymi, so I'm sure it couldn't have been that bad." Louis commented back.

 

"Jaymi was an okay distraction, but he was no Louis." Harry affirmed while he ran a hand through Louis' feathery fringe.

 

"Well that is probably true, I am one of a kind, ya know." Louis joked, trying to make the conversation lighter.

 

"Yep, your one of a kind, and you're all mine. I love you Lou, more than you'll ever know."

 

"Love you too Hazza." Louis whispered while rubbing small circles with his thumb into Harry's bicep.

 

"Hearing you say that will never get old, ya know." Harry told Louis with a mischevious grin. "Say it again."

 

Louis laughed and attacked Harry. He managed to get Harry on his back with arms pined by his head. Louis sat there, straddling Harry for a minute before he started to trail kisses down Harry's neck. After each kiss he left, Louis would whisper an "I love you" against Harry's skin. The sensation of Louis' lips against Harry's skin made the Cheshire boy squirm underneath Louis in pleasure. Once Louis got to the waistband of Harry's boxers, he stoped the kisses and looked back up to where Harry was laying there smirking.

 

_Smug bastard._ Louis laughed to himself as he took in Harry's smug grin. "Don't you have something to take care off?"

 

The smug look disappeared from Harry's face and he said, "Right, I should probably go break up with Jaymi, yeah?"

 

"Yeah, you should." Louis suggested.

 

A light bulb went off in Harry's head and he suddenly realized something. He laughed and watched as confusion splashed over Louis' face. 

 

"Guess we're both cheaters now." he explained.

 

"You're funny." Louis deadpanned, then continued, "Now leave, you twat. Before I decide to keep you in my bed forever."

 

"I'd be completely fine with that." Harry joked. His and Louis' lips met once more, and they both revelled in the feeling. They both were over the moon happy that they had reconnected, not just physically but emotionally as well. If you asked Harry, he would say that his and Louis' hearts were two puzzle pieces and once they reconnected, their two puzzle pieces fit together perfectly to form one whole heart.

 

\---------------------

 

"Babe, slow down, you're going to choke on the sausage if you don't slow down!" Zayn scolded as he watched Niall stuff his face with the breakfast he had made.

 

Niall had just showed up that morning at Zayn's, saying he had to tell him something important. Niall wasn't going to spill the beans until he had something in his stomach, so he made Zayn promise to make breakfast for him. Which is what they were eating right now. Niall had scarfed down his eggs and potatoes, and now he was shoving the sausages Zayn had made him, in his mouth. Niall laughed as he swallowed the last of the sausages. Once his mouth was empty he said "Zayn, calm down. It's not my fault you make the most delicious breakfasts."

 

"You're just saying that." Zayn rounded, still a little concerned over Niall's health. Niall did consume a lot of food in a short amount of time after all.

 

"Really, I mean it. You can cook breakfast for me any day if you want."

 

"Yeah don't get too used to it." Zayn joked as he giggled along with Niall. "Didn't you have something important to tell me?"

 

"Right, you will never believe who we ran into the other night...." Niall told Zayn, a big cheeky grin plastered on his face.

 

"Who......Tupac?" Zayn asked hopefully. Niall just looked at Zayn and laughed. God Zayn could be so thick headed sometimes. Niall remembered the countless times Zayn had tried to explain to Niall how he thought that Tupac was still alive. He would spend hours telling Niall that he believed that Tupac was living on an island somewhere in hiding. Niall would just laugh and nod his head and say "Okay, sureeee Zayn." Then Zayn would spend even more hours telling Niall how "California Love" was his theme song. Today though, Niall just looked at Zayn and shook his head.

 

"No, we ran into Harry and his new boyfriend."

 

"Oh, you ran into Jaymni then?" Zayn asked bewildered.

 

"Yeah, it was kind of awkward, and I thought nothing was going to come out of the encounter, but then Harry asked Louis out." Niall explained further.

 

"He did? Thats great! I always knew those two would find each other again. They're like made for each other." Zayn responded.

 

"Yeah that's what I always said too!" Niall rebuttled excitedly.

 

"So how did the date go?" Zayn questioned further.

 

"Not sure, I'm gonna check in with Louis later."

 

"Okay, yeah I should probably check in with Harry too, ya know after he breaks up with Jaymi." Zayn told Niall as he took a sip of his tea.

 

"Oh yeah I forgot that he'll have to break up with Jaymi, that sucks that Harry's gonna have to dump him." Niall said worried.

 

"Yeah poor bloke will be gutted, but it has to be done. I know for a fact that Harry doesn't love him, at least not that way he loves Louis." Zayn told Niall.

 

  
"Ya think?" Niall asked sarcastically.

 

Zayn laughed and muttered "Smartarse." while throwing a napkin at Niall.

 

Niall joined in on the laughter and said "We're not having a food fight are we?"

 

At Niall's question, they both doubled over in laughter. They laughed together until they had tea coming out of thier noses, and until their sides ached in pain from their giggling.

 

\------------------------

 

Harry hopped out of his Mercedes coupe and saw Jaymi instantly. He was standing by the pier with his hands in his pockets.  _Well, it's now or never._ Harry thought as he approached Jaymi. Jaymi must have heard Harry approaching, for he turned around and smiled at Harry.

 

"Hey babe! How're you?" Jaymi asked a little too happily for Harry's liking.

 

"Good, how bout you?"

 

"Better now that you're here. So what did you want to talk about?" Jaymi queried while looking up at Harry with little puppy dog eyes.  _This is going to harder than expected, but it has to be done._ Harry thought as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the oncoming conversation.

 

"Let's sit, yeah?" Harry questioned as he sat down on the pier, letting his legs dangle over the edge. Jaymi was quick to follow, and soon enough they both were sitting knee to knee just looking off onto the shore line. Harry took a deep breath before he spoke up again. Once he was calm and collected he spoke with confidence as he said, "Look Jaymi, these past four months with you have been fun and exciting. But I've reconnected with someone recently, and it was through the reconnection that I have realized I still love that person. So with that being said, I think we should break up."

 

"You've reconnected with someone!? So you want to break up!?" Jaymi questioned with disbelief ripping through his tone.

 

"Yeah, I didn't want to string you along Jaymi, I love this person more than humanly possible, and I just don't think I could ever love you the same way." Harry responded back truthfully.

 

"It's Louis innit?" Jaymi queried some more.

 

"Yeah it is, how'd you know?"

 

"I could tell you still loved him by the way you looked at him back when we ran into them at Wal-Mart. I thought that maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me and that I was over-thinking things, but when you ran after him, I knew for sure that you loved him. I should have figured it would've been a matter of time before you dumped me." Jaymi explained while he solemnly picked at his ripped jeans.

 

"Yeah I figured out that night, that I still loved him, and always had. This whole year I was fooling myself, thinking I could find someone new to love, but I was stupid to think that, because when I saw him at Wal-Mart that night, the whole world around us disappeared and all I could think about was the love I still harboured in my heart for Louis." Harry explained with fondness flashing across his face from the recollection of the encounter .

 

"Wow, who knew Harry Styles could be a romantic?" Jaymi joked half-heartedly, then continued, "Well I guess I should be glad you broke up with me now, instead of stringing me along. But I'm not going to lie Harry, I was really falling for you." Jaymi stated as he stared off blankly into the distance.

 

"I'm sorry Jaymi, I truly am." Harry responded as he rubbed Jaymi's back comfortingly.

 

"It's going to be hard to get over you Harry Styles, but I guess we're just not meant to be. You've found your soul mate, now I hope I get to find mine." Jaymi confessed.

 

"Oh I have no doubt in my mind that you'll find your soul mate Jaymi, it's only a matter of time."

 

"You really think so?" Jaymi questioned, this time looking directly into Harry's eyes.

 

"Oh I know so." Harry affirmed.

 

The two boys watched each other for a while after that. Harry could see the pools of tears that were starting to gather in Jaymi's eyes and he had the overwhelming feeling of guilt in his stomach. But as Harry watched as Jaymi whiped away his final tears, he felt this release. Like something had been lifted off his chest, and now Harry could properly breathe.

 

As Harry and Jaymi shared their goodbye kiss, Harry felt lighter than usual, and more content too. He was more than happy with his decision to break up with Jaymi, he just hoped Jaymi would land on his feet too, and finally find his soul mate as well. Thats what Harry thought, as he watched Jaymi sulk off into the sunset.

 

Once Jaymi was completely out of sight, Harry jumped back into his Mercedes and sped off towards Louis' flat. The whole ride there, all Harry could think about was _Louis, love, soul mate, meant to be, Louis, Louis, Louis, love, love, love._ And with those thoughts swimming around in Harry's head, he had never driven so fast to Louis' flat, in his life.

 

\----------------------

 

Louis was sittting on his coach watching an old game of Manchester United vs. Barcelona when he heard a knock at his door. He wasn't expecting any one, so he was confused as to who would be at the door. He opened it to reveal Harry standing there with one hand one his hip, the other hand propped up on the door frame, along with a giant shit eating grin glued to his face.

 

"Hey there, watcha doing?" Louis asked but didn't get a response. Instead Harry just tackled him to the ground and s;ammed the door shut with his foot. Harry straddled Louis and started to kiss Louis needily.

 

Louis started to laugh and pulled away from the kiss. "Well hello to you too." He joked as Harry started to trail kisses down Louis jawline and towards his pulse point. Once there Harry latched onto Louis neck and sucked. Louis gasped at the sudden pain, but shivered in pleasure as Harry left a giant purple love bite right on the side of Louis' neck.

 

"I did it, Lou. I broke up with Jaymi." Harry said to Louis breathelessly.

 

"Thats great babe, I'm proud of you. Now will ya get off of me before Niall comes walking in on us." Louis replied while sitting up.

 

"Oh right." Harry said and stood up too. Sure enough, Niall walked in at that moment. He looked at Louis and Harry and smiled as he said,

 

"Well what do we have here?"

 

"Not that it's any of your business, Mr. Horan, but me and Harry are officially back together." Louis rounded.

 

"Yup, I just broke up with Jaymi, so now me and Lou are boyfriends again." Harry added.

 

"Well I'm happy for ya mates." Niall repsonded honestly.

 

"Thanks man." Harry stated.

 

"I just had the most brilliant idea. How bout we all go out on a double date. Me, Zayn, You and Lou. Eh, what do you say?" Niall questioned as he looked at Harry and Louis with big hopeful eyes.

 

"Sounds like a perfect idea." Harry and Louis responded simultaneously. They looked at each and winked. Oh they were back, and they were back for good this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anyone is disappointed that I jumped to a year later. I thought it would be different and interesting so I wrote it. I don't know about ya'll, but I'm so happy Louis and Harry are back together! Yay Larry!!! And, thanks to everyone who are still reading. You guys are the bomb.com. xx.


	16. Chapter 16

"Babez, can't you tell me where we're going?" Zayn asked Niall as they made their way to the double date they had planned with Harry and Louis.

 

Niall looked over to where Zayn was seated in the passenger's seat.

 

"No, it's a surprise. So calm down." Niall repsonded. He giggled at the sight of Zayn sitting there blindfolded.

 

"But don't you think the blindfold is a little too much?"

 

Okay, so maybe the blindfold was a little too much. But if Niall was honest with himself, seeing Zayn sitting there in the passenger's seat blindfolded was kind of turn on for him. Niall turned a mischevious shade of red when he thought about all the things him and Zayn would do with that blindfold later on that night. He was brought out of his sexual reverie when he heard Zayn sigh impatiently.

 

"Alright "Mr. I've got ants in my pants" we're here. You can take off the blindfold now." Niall reported to Zayn. He watched as Zayn slid off the blindfold and blinked his eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light.

 

"But keep the blindfold, ya know, for future uses." Niall added.

 

"Well, Mr. Horan, since when did you get so naughty?" Zayn asked as he took in his surroundings. He looked to the restuarant that him and Niall had just pulled up too, and his eyes got big when he realized the kind of restaurant they were at.

 

"You brought me to Rosso restaurant? What? Ho-ow? Why? It's so exlcusive.....so like how'd you get us i-in?" Zayn stuttered as he looked at the restaurant in disbelief.

 

"Louis made the reservation. Apparently his mom knows the chef, so he got us in. Speaking of Lou, him and Harry are already inside waiting for us, so we're late." Niall admitted as he held the car door open for Zayn.

 

"Oh right. Shall we?" Zayn asked as he looped his arm through Niall's.

 

"We shall." Niall answered as he led the way into the restaurant with Zayn by his side.

 

Once they got inside, Zayn was able to take in the beauty of the restaurant in it's entirety. Zayn gawked at the marble columns that held up the restaurant, and the fountain that decorated the middle of the foyer. Zayn had never been inside Rosso. He had always seen in the news how only the hottest and newest celebs would make an appearance at the restaurant. And he heard from friends that were able to get reservations, how friendly the staff was, and how amazing the food tasted. But when Zayn tried to make a reservation for dates with past boyfriends, or even for just him and Harry, he was told time after time that there was no more space available for reservations, and that if he wanted to make one, he had to do it a year in advance.

 

But now Zayn was inside, and he was about to eat the amazing food he was constantly told about. Back when he was new to California, and he heard people bragging about Rosso's, he used to think _what's the big deal?_ But you see, there's only one Rosso's in all of the Unitied States, and it's in San Francisco, California. So to say this restaurant was a big deal would be an understatement. Zayn was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the friendly and young waitress speak.

 

"Hello, how many in your party?"

 

Zayn noticed that the hostess was probably about Niall's age, and he figured she made good money working in a restaurant like Rosso. He silently wondered how many celebs she had met since working there, but he didn't the chance to ask before Niall started speaking.

 

"Actually, our friends are already seated."

 

"Oh, what's their names?" the young hostess asked while looking back and forth from Niall to Zayn.

 

"Uh, Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles." Niall answered as he intertwined his and Zayn's fingers together. Zayn smiled at the intimate contact.

 

"Oh, Mr. Tomlinson is right this way." the hostess stated as she gestured for Niall and Zayn to follow her.

 

She lead them to a table that was right in the middle of the restaurant. As Niall approached the table he noticed that Louis and Harry were already seated next to each other. He watched as Harry leanded over and whispered something into Louis' ear. Whatever Harry said had Louis laughing and placing a hand at the base of Harry's back.

 

"Here we are." The hostess gestured to the table and handed Niall and Zayn their menus as they sat down. Once everyone was settled she said "Have a nice meal." and left to fulfill some other hostess duties.

 

"Bout time you guys got here, thought I was going to have to eat without you mates." Louis declared through a smile.

 

"Sorry we're late, but  **someone** decided it would be a smart idea to blindfold me." Zayn told the table.

 

"You blindfolded him?" Louis questioned Niall, then added, "Sounds kinky."

 

"Now babe, you know there's no sex talk at the dinner table. We save that for dessert, right?" Harry asked Louis condescendingly.

 

"But sex talk is fun." Louis whimpered.

 

Harry started to explain how sex talk would not be appropriate, especially at a restaurant like this, but he was cut off by the waiter.

 

"Hello, My name's George, and I will be your waiter for this evening, can I get anyone some drinks? Appitizers?" George questioned while looking at Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry individually.

 

"Yeah, I'll get a pepsi." Harry ordered.

 

"Make it two." Niall added.

 

"Actually, make it three." Zayn stated.

 

"Okay, so I have three pepsi's. And what can I get for you.......?" George trailed off, not really knowing what to call the handsome customer that sat in front of him.

 

"Louis. Me name's Louis."

 

"Okay Louis, what can I get you to drink?"

 

"I'll take your finest beer, please."

 

"The Blue Moon?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Excelent choice Louis. It's one of our finest beers here at Rosso. But I will need to see your I.D. for legal purposes." George commented.

 

"Well I don't know if I should be flattered that you think I look too young to drink, or be offended that you don't think I'm old enough. But either way, here it is." Louis teased as he got out his wallet.

 

"You should be flattered, because you look quite young actually. But in a fit way, not a little kid way." George confessed with a wink as he looked over Louis' liscence.

 

"Well thank you George, you're not too bad yourself." Louis commented as he shot a playful wink back at George.

 

"Thank you Louis. I'll be back with your drinks soon."

 

Once George was out of sight, Louis turned back to the table and was met with an array of shocked and humored faces. Louis turned to Harry and saw that his jaw had dropped to the floor. Metaphorically speaking that is.

 

"What?" Louis asked to no one in particular.

 

"Damn Lou, you can't keep it in your pants for more than five seconds, can you?" Niall asked while laughing.

 

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Louis questioned, confusion dancing across his eyes.

 

"You were totally flirting with that waiter mate." Zayn observed.

 

"Oh c'mon, I was just ordering my beer."

 

"Looked like flirting to me. And I didn't like it." Harry confessed.

 

"It was just playful flirting babe." Louis stated truthfully.

 

"Well I don't like you flirting with anyone but me." Harry declared.

 

"Is my Hazza bear getting jeleous?" Louis questioned jokingly.

 

"No. I just don't like you flirting with a stranger, rather it's playful or not." Harry deadpanned.

 

"Okay Okay, I'll stop the flirting. Good babe?"

 

"Good." Harry maintained.

 

George brought back their drinks and handed them to Niall, Zayn and Harry. He then gave Louis his beer and Louis didn't fail to notice how George smiled when his and Louis' hands brushed against each others, as Louis was handed his beer.

 

"So did you guys decide on what you're entree's would be?" George asked the table.

 

"Yeah, we're all getting the twelve course thing." Harry said while giving George a not so subtle dirty look.

 

Louis giggled to himself at the look, and did not pay attention at all when George explained to the table what the twelve course menu item was. He watched as George grabbed everyone's menu and left to place their order with the chef.

 

\--------------------

 

The rest of dinner went along as expected. They all fell into an easy conversation. Niall, Louis, Zayn and Harry talked about everything from the soccer game, to Niall's dentist appointment he had the next morning. Louis thought the conversation was going in it's usually direction, that was until the comment Zayn made had Louis perking up in interest.

 

"So me and Niall have some exciting news to share." Zayn declared.

 

"What is it? The anxiety is killing me! Oh, are you guys pregnant!?!" Louis questioned excitedly.

 

Zayn and Niall just laughed and shook their heads. "No twat, we're not pregnant. But we are moving in together."

 

"What? Really? That's amazing mates, congratulations!" Harry bellowed out, while getting some dirty looks from neighbouring tables. The looks mostly came from old couples trying to enjoy their dinners, so Harry didn't care.

 

"Thanks, it was a thought out decision, and we just think it's the best one." Niall admitted.

 

"So where are you guy's moving too?" Louis questioned. He was curious as to why him and Harry had never had that conversation before. Yeah they had just gotten back together, and they haven't been together for a year like Niall and Zayn, but to Louis, it felt like him and Harry had been together for several years now.

 

"Well we looked everywhere, from San Fran, to downtown L.A., to even Hollywood. But we decided to stay close to you and Harry." Niall explained.

 

"So you're staying in southern L.A. then?" Harry questioned further.

 

"Pretty much." Zayn affirmed.

 

"Good, I thought I was gonna loose my Nialler, to Zaynie over here." Louis said as he patted Zayn on the back.

 

"You couldn't loose me even if you tried." Niall claimed as he shot Louis a smile.

 

"Good."

 

"So, what about you Louis? What are you and Harry's plans?" Zayn asked after he took a sip of his pepsi.

 

Louis looked over to Harry and their eyes met. They stared at each other for a while, both not really knowing how to answer the question. Louis knew there was a bunch of things he had to talk about with Harry. He knew he wanted a future with Harry. But he also knew that he wasn't moving anywhere with Harry until he knew for a fact that that's what Harry wanted as well. Louis couldn't read the blank expression on Harry's face, but he was instantly comforted, when he felt Harry start to rub small circles into Louis thigh under the table. That feeling was enough for Louis right now, but he did promise to talk about their future with Harry.......soon. For the time being though, Louis answered with a simple "We haven't talked about that....... **yet.** " That answer seemed to satisfy Niall and Zayn, but more importantly it seemed to satisfy Harry too........well for the time being anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Well this chapter was supposed to just be Larry, but it turned out to be Larry AND Ziall. Soooooo Ziall shippers, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> -Oh, so that there's no confusion, I will not be writing anymore smut. I have realized I do not have the patience to write it. So sorry, there will be no more smut, only fluff.
> 
> -And as usual, I hope everyone had fun reading this chapter, and thanks! xx.


	17. Chapter 17

After Louis and Harry left Rosso that night, they headed back to Louis' flat in silence. The car ride felt a lot longer going back, because Harry and Louis weren't talking. There was just a lot on Louis' mind. There was so many things he had to ask, tell, and discuss with Harry that they barely made it through Louis' front door before Louis was speaking up, saying the first that came to his mind.

 

"Look Harry, maybe we should talk."

 

Harry grabbed Louis' hand and brought him over to the couch. They both sat down beside each other and Harry said, "Yeah, we should talk."

 

"What Niall and Zayn said tonight, has got me thinking." Louis confessed as he grabbed Harry's hand in his own.

 

"Okay....." Harry drawled, trying to get Louis to continue.

 

"Well, I don't know Harry. I love you, and you love me right?, so why haven't we ever thought about moving in together?" Louis questioned. He looked into Harry's eyes, trying to find some semblance of an answer.

 

"I'm crazy about you Lou, and I have thought about moving in with you, but I didn't bring it up because we just got back together." Harry revealed.

 

"So you've thought about moving in with me?"

 

"I have." Harry confessed as he moved closer to Louis on the couch.

 

"I know we just got back together, but to me, it feels like we never broken up. To me, it feels like we've been in a relationship for a year, just like Niall and Zayn." Louis revealed.

 

"I didn't know you felt like that babe. So you're saying that us moving in together, is something that you want?" Harry questioned further.

 

"Yeah it's something that I want. I mean I've never thought about it like you, but I do know that I love you with all my heart and that I could never imagine being with anyone but you." Louis confessed whole heartedly.

 

Hearing Louis' words made Harry's heart flip flop in his chest. He leaned down and planted a loving kiss to Louis' lips. He pulled back and declared, "Then let's move in together."

 

"Yay!" Louis bellowed out as he attacked Harry and pinned him to the couch. Louis threw his legs around Harry and straddled him as he attacked Harry's face with kisses. Louis planted sweet kisses all over Harry's face, leaving the Cheshire boy laughing and squirming underneath him.

 

"I'm glad you like that idea babe, but there is something else I've been thinking about too." Harry revealed, turning the playful situation into a serious one within a matter of seconds.

 

"What is it?"

 

"Well I know we're too young now. But I've always wanted to adopt when I got older." Harry confessed as he toyed with the buttons on Louis shirt.

 

"Really? You've always wanted to adopt?" Louis asked.

 

"Yeah I have. Guess you could say it's one of my life goals."

 

"That's beautiful Harry. I think the fact that you want to adopt is an amazing idea." Louis replied. He ran an hand into Harry's curls and started to twirl one of the tendrils. The feeling had Harry rolling back his head in pleasure.  _How did I get so lucky?_ Louis asked himself as he stared into Harry's eyes passionately.

 

"So how bout we go apartment shopping soon. yeah?" Harry asked as he got to the last button on Louis' shirt. He slipped off the shirt in one quick movement and Louis hissed at the sudden cold air that prickled his warm skin.

 

"That's a perfect idea Hazza. Being with you is perfect, and you are perfect too." Louis confessed. He brought his lips down to Harry's and they kissed some more. Louis slid his tongue into Harry's mouth with ease. Louis realized that his home was wherever he was with Harry, so as long as he had Harry by his side, he would be safe, secure, and loved. Those were the thoughts that made Louis' whole body light up with a fiery sesation.

 

"My room?" Louis queried breathlessly as he broke away from the kiss.

 

Harry just nodded and picked up Louis, carrying him across the threshold, to his room, as if Louis was a bride.

 

The rest of the night flew by, in a heated, passionate, and love crazed blur for Louis.

 

\---------------------

 

"Zayn, come look at this!" Niall shouted out. It was a Sunday morning and he was at Zayn's house, as usual, staring at his computer in aw. Niall figured Harry and Louis needed the flat, so he just ended up at Zayn's house after the dinner at Rosso. Niall laughed as the memory of last night came into focus. He remembered that him and Zayn, did in fact, end up using that blindfold for sexual reasons that probably shouldn't be named.

 

"Why are you blushing?" Zayn asked as he entered the kitchen. The question brought Niall out of his thoughts.

 

"Just remembering last night, thats all." Niall confessed nonchalantly.

 

"Oh you mean when you blindfolded me, and took advantage of me sexually?" Zayn asked humorously.

 

"Oi! you know you loved it!" Niall barked. Him and Zayn bursted out in tear wrenching laughter as they thought more about last night.

 

"It was a pretty great night." Zayn revealed, then continued, "What did you want to show me."

 

"Oh right, look at this! I found apartments for sale, that are a few blocks away. Plus they're within price range. And the best part, is that they're selling two other apartments within the same complex! So one for Larry! And maybe even one for Payzer!" Niall shouted to Zayn excitedly.

 

"Thats brilliant! Let's go make an appointment with the realtor, to go see them tomorrow!"

 

"Okay!" Niall laughed back, he had never seen Zayn so excited in his life.

 

\----------------------

 

"Well all the apartments are formatted the same. So they're all going to have one master bedroom, one master bathroom, a kitchen, living room, and even a sun room." The realtor was telling Niall, Zayn, Louis and Harry.

 

"Babe, this is the perfect apartment for us." Niall told Zayn.

 

"Yeah it is, I'm sold. We'll take it." Zayn said to the realtor as he shook her hand.

 

"Perfect, I'll go get the papers. What about you Mr. Styles?"

 

Harry turned to Louis and asked "What do you think babe?"

 

"I love it. It's close to everyone, it's the perfect size for us, and it's not too far from Uni. I'm sold too!" Louis declared excitedly.

 

"Okay then, we'll take the one on the second floor then." Harry told the realtor as he shook her hand as well.  
  


 

"Perfect. I'll go get the papers and I'll be back soon." When she left, Niall threw his fist into the air in excitement then said,

 

"I can't believe we're all moving into the same complex together! Me and Zayn will be on the third floor, you and Harry will be on the second. Now if Liam get's the apartment on the first floor that would be even more exciting. Where is Liam anyways? He couldn't make it today?"

 

"No, him and Danielle had something to do today, but he promised to view the apartment on the first floor tomorrow." Louis told the group.

 

"Great! This will be amazing mates, we can throw parties, and just live the life. Ya know?" Niall stated as he threw an arm around Zayn.

 

"Calm down Nialler, we need to get the apartment first." Louis admitted.

 

"Actually, you guys are the only ones putting an offer on the flat, so it's pretty much yours, all you have to do is sign on the bottom line." the realtor admitted as she walked into the room.

 

Harry and Zayn signed the papers and made the first months' diposit on the apartments. Things were finally falling into place for the four love birds and that made them totally, indeffinitely, and extremely happy. As they left their new apartments that day, they were beyond thrilled at how their lifes were turning out to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Ahhhhh, I can't believe this fanfic is coming to a close. I think after this chapter there will be one more, then an epilogue and that's it. So be mentally prepared, because sadly, this fanfic is ending soon.
> 
> -Thanks for reading. xx.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hellooooo, is anyone home? Liam?" Danielle called out as she made her way through Liam's flat.

 

"Yeah babe, I'll be out in a bit." Liam shouted back. Danielle made her way to Liam's sofa and sat down with a plop. She clicked on the telly and started to watch the Kardashian show that all of her friends were obssessed with but that she couldn't stand. Danielle rolled her eyes and changed the channel. After five minutes passed, she glanced at her watch. If her and Liam didn't leave soon they were going to miss their appointment with the realtor. Danielle sighed impatiently then called out, 

 

"Liam let's go, we're going to be late!"

 

She heard the bedroom door shut and turned around to see Liam approaching her. She shot him a smile that was returned.

 

"Can't believe we're going to go look at apartment's today." Danielle admitted as she watched Liam slip on his white converse.

 

"You're not having seconds thoughts are you?" Liam questioned as he grabbed his car keys and motioned for Danielle to follow him.

 

"Of course not. I'm excited, it just all seems like a dream, really."

 

"Well, we have been together for a year. And I couldn't imgaine moving in with anyone but you. Plus, Niall and Louis have already checked the place out, and they've put deposits on the flats already." Liam claimed as him and Danielle made their way to their new apartment.

 

"So the flat is officially theirs?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Danielle asked jokingly.

 

Liam laughed and replied, "I don't know why it's taken us so long to move into together, but we're doing it now, so that's all that matters."

 

Liam threw his Chevrolet Tahoe into park and hopped out with Danielle in tow. They obeserved the complex that held their future home.

 

"It's a beautiful building." Danielle realized as she squeezed Liam's hand.

 

"Yeah, it looks great. Let's just hope the flat is great too." Liam replied.

 

"Oh you'll like the apartment, trust me. Mr. Styles, and Mr. Malik were very pleased with their apartments." said the realtor matter-of-factly. Her voice seemed to come out of nowhere and when Liam heard it, he jumped with fear.

 

"Ah. You scared me." Liam confessed as him and Danielle spun around to face the realtor.

 

"My apologies Mr. Payne. Shall I show you your apartment now?" the realtor asked.

 

"Yes, please do!" Danielle pleaded excitingly.

 

The realtor nodded her head and led the way into the apartment. She gave Danielle and Liam some time to soak in the sight of the empty apartment before she spoke up again.

 

"Like I was telling your friends yesterday, these apartments are perfect for a young couple as yourselves. They have a master bedroom, master bathroom, living room, kitchen, and even a sunroom." the realtor finished while motioning to the rooms she had just mentioned.

 

Liam looked at all of the rooms and found the apartment to be pretty spacious and homey. That wasn't what sold him though, he wanted to get the flat simply because his bestfriend's would be right above him, and that comforting feeling, had Liam already loving the flat. He turned to Danielle who he noticed was gawking at the master bathroom. He smiled at the sight and asked, "What do you think Danny?"

 

"Oh Liam, I love it. It's the perfect size, it's close to your Uni and to my dance studio too. And most importantly, your best mates will be right above us." Danielle explained as she looked at Liam with pleading eyes.

 

"Well then, there you have it. We'll take it." Liam finaled. He shook the realtor's hand and she went off to gather the legal papers.

 

"Besides deciding to talk to you that night a year ago at Harry's party, getting this flat is the second best idea I've ever had." Danielle revealed as she hugged Liam.

 

"Yeah, we're doing the right thing here, I can feel it." Liam responded.

 

The realtor came back in with the papers and said, "Alright Mr. Payne, sign on the bottom line."

 

Liam did as he was told and signed his name. He handed the pen back to the realtor with a smile.

 

"Great. Apartment 4A is officially yours! Congratulations!" the realtor declared. She handed the apartment keys to Liam with a grin.

 

"Thank you so much." Liam told the realtor as he took the keys from her. He glanced one last time at the flat and the word  _Home_. flashed in his mind. He smiled contentedly as Danielle grabbed his hand and as they made their way back to Liam's car.

 

\---------------------

 

Louis and Harry were cuddled up on the sofa together watching the Man United vs. Mexico game when Louis' phone buzzed. He uncurled himself from Harry's side and reached for the buzzing phone. When Liam's name appeared on the home screen, Louis couldn't help but smile brightly. He clicked on the new message and read, " _Me and Danielle are at the pier right now. You and the other lads should meet us in 15. We've got some great news to share. ;p"_ _  
_

 

Louis squealed at the text he just read and that seemed to turn everyone's attention from the game, to him. He looked up and found Niall's, Zayn's, and Harry's eyes on him, just staring in confusion.

 

"What?" Harry was the first to ask.

 

"Liam and Danielle want us to meet them at the pier in 15. They said they have some great news to share with us!" Louis bellowed out happily.

 

"What do you think the news is?" Niall and Zayn questioned together.

 

Okay it was creepy the way Niall and Zayn constantly mirrored each other.  _Could they be anymore sickeningly cute?_ Louis thought, but instead said, "I don't know, but let's go so we can find out."

 

Louis ran to the front door and slid on his white vans. Everyone quickly followed and soon enough, they were piled into Louis car and were speeding off to the direction of the pier.

 

It took them about ten minutes to get there because of road construction.  _Stupid construction!_ Louis cursed to himself as he threw his car into park. All four of them jumped out of the car and raced to where Danielle and Liam were standing and holding hands.

 

"Liam mate, whats up?" Louis shouted excitedly, once he had reached Liam.

 

"I'm great mate, what about everyone else? I feel like I haven't seen any of you in months." Liam confessed as he took in the sight of each of his friends.

 

"Yeah, yeah, we're all great. No what was the important news you had to share with us?" Niall asked, barely being able to control his excitement.

 

Liam and Danielle laughed and said simply "Well, we bought the flat. Guess we're all officially neighbours!"

 

"YAYYYY!" Niall and Louis shouted simultaneously. They threw their arms around Liam and Danielle in a weird kind of group hug. Liam just laughed at the embrace and patted Louis and Niall on the heads.

 

"Congratulations!" Harry finally said as he patted Liam's back.

 

"Yeah mate, congrats!" Zayn added as he patted Liam's shoulder.

 

Louis and Niall released their hold on Liam and Danielle just in time for Liam to say, "Thanks guys. Can't believe we're all going to be neighbours! We should go out and celebrate."

 

At the idea of celebrating Louis perked up and declared, "Liam, mate, that's a fantastic idea! Let's go to the new bar that just opened up! Whats it called........?"

 

"Isn't it called Gorrillas Tavern?" Niall offered.

 

"No, I think it's called Baboons Tavern." Zayn stated confidently.

 

"You both are twats, because it's actually called Monkey's Tavern." Harry said exhaustedly while shaking his head.

 

"Right, thanks babe! Let's all go to Monkey's Tavern and get properly smashed, eh?" Louis announced.

 

"Well we're game." Liam reported, gesturing between him and Danielle.

 

"Great! Niall and Zayn?"

 

"You know I'm always down for a night out. Especially if there's beer involved." Niall admitted then continued, "So that's a yes for me!"

 

"And it's a yes for me too. Someone has to watch out for this drunken twat." Zayn said while punching Niall in the arm.

 

"Oh baby, you know when you punch me, it turns me on." Niall confessed, suggestively giving Zayn a hungry look.

 

"Ya see what I have to deal with?" Zayn pleaded to the rest of the group.

 

They all just doubled over in laughter and ignored Zayn as he tried to stop Niall from touching him innappropriately. They were in a public place for shits sake.

 

"Harry it's all up to you. Are you down or not?" Louis threw the question at Harry, making everyone seize from their laughter.

 

"If you're going, I'm going. Plus, someone has to make sure you keep your dick in your pants." Harry joked.

 

"Oh look who's trying to be funny." Louis deadpanned as he swatted at Harry's arm.

 

"Alright, it's settled then. I'm meet you guys at Monkey's Tavern later tonight." Liam finaled.

 

\------------------------

 

Harry and Louis arrived at the bar just past midnight. Harry drove his Mercedes because he figured he would have to be the designated driver anyway. No matter how many times Louis declared he wasn't going to have more than two beers, Harry was still unconvinced. But Harry was fine with being D.D. as long as he got to see the smile that accompanied Louis' face everytime he drank.

 

They made their way into the bar and spotted Niall, Zayn, Liam and Danielle automatically. They were sitting at the bar, and Louis could tell that Niall had already consumed three beers.  _Zayn's gonna have his hands full tonight._ Louis thought as he and Harry made the walk to the bar. Once there, they were greeted with warm smiles and greetings. Louis sat down and ordered a sex on the beach cocktail. Harry laughed at Louis' drink choice and just ordered a beer for himself.

 

The bartender brought the drinks out within minutes and they were downed by Louis and Harry within seconds. Once Liam noticed that Louis and Harry had consumed their drinks, he ordered the whole group shots, then stood up.

 

"I propose a toast. To friendship, new begginings, and past memories. Cheers!" Liam bellowed out as he swallowed his shot.

 

"Cheers!" the rest of the group shouted back as they swallowed down their shots.

 

\---------------------------

 

The boys, plus Danielle, took shot after shot, and drank alchoholic beverage after alchoholic beverage. And by the end of the night Louis and Harry could barely stand. The only thing they knew for a fact that was happening, was that Niall and Zayn had snuck off to a corner somewhere, probably to snog each other's faces off, and that Liam and Danielle had snuck off to a corner booth to be alone too. Which meant Louis and Harry were completely alone. They had sat back down at the bar again, after trying to dance but failing miserably. Louis turned to Harry with a mischevious look in his eye and said,

 

"Put down the beer Styles, I've got something you'll like a lot better."

 

Harry put down his beer and looked at Louis with confusion.

 

"What are you going on abo---" Harry started, but didn't to finish before Louis was interrupting him.

 

"BODY SHOTS!" Louis yelled and the whole bar cheered.

 

The bartender came over and placed a tequila shot, a lime and some salt in front of Louis, with a smile.

 

"Alright Hazza, up on the bar you go!"

 

Harry didn't get a chance to protest before he was being lifted to the bar.  _Why the hell not?_ Harry asked himself as his shirt was ripped open by Louis. He watched as Louis drukenly put the lime in his mouth, and poured salt on his stomach.

 

"Okay, are you ready?" the bartender asked as he stood beside Louis with a stop watch.

 

"Yep, let's go!" Louis shrieked drukenly.

 

"Alright, 3.....2......1....GO!" the bartender shouted. And with that Louis was off, he licked the salt off of Harry, ate the lime out of his mouth, then finished by drinking the shot of tequila.

 

"Okay, your time is.......4 seconds! Thats a new record!" the bartender congratulated Louis along with a bunch of other random strangers that were at the bar that night.

 

"Congrats babe. Now it's my turn." Harry told Louis as he hopped off the bar and buttoned up his white collared shirt.

 

\------------------------

 

After about five body shots, Harry realized maybe it was time to get everyone's drunk ass home. He somehow managed to find Liam and Danielle, and told them it was time to leave. It was easy to find Zayn and Niall, since they were in the darkest, most secluded corner of the bar. Of course. And Harry let them know it was time to leave too. Suprisingly Niall didn't put up a fight when he was told it was time to go home. 

 

Once they were all brought together, they left the bar. Trying very hard to not trip over their own feet.

 

They barely made it halfway home before Niall was drukenly speaking.

 

"You know what I feel like doing. I feel......I feel.....like singing!" Niall shouted while tripping over his own words.

 

"That's a great idea! Let's sing.....Poker Face by Lady Gaga!" Louis screamed, even though he didn't need too, since everyone was right beside him.

 

"Uh I don't the words to that damn song!" Zayn shrieked angrily. Harry forgot that Zayn could be a mean drunk sometimes.

 

"Ooooooo, I know! Let's sing Teenage Dirtbag!" Louis suggested again.

 

"Yessss! I know that one!" Zayn shrieked once more. Scratch that, Zayn was a mean and happy drunk.

 

"Hazza start it off!" Louis commanded, then continued, "Then we'll follow!"

 

"Okay, urrr--  I'm just a teenage dirtbag babyyy, yeah I'm just a teenage dirtbag babyyy.......urr listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me." Harry sang, he was suprised he was able to remember the lyrics, what with his druken state and all.

 

"Her boyfriend's a dick.......and he brings a gun to school......and he'd simply kick.......my ass if he knew the truth......he lives on my block...and he drives an IROC........but he doesn't know who I am........and he doesn't give a damn about me." Niall added.

 

"'Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, yeah, I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me, oh yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'" Zayn sang out.

 

"Man, I feel like mold--It's prom night and I am lonely---Low and behold---She's walking over to me---This must be fake--My lip starts to shake---How does she know who I am?---And why does she give a damn about me." Louis stuttered out drukenly. At least he tried to sing right?

 

"I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby, come with me Friday, don't say "maybe", I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you." Liam added more.

 

"Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'----Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'" Harry finished.

 

Thats how they went home that night, dukenly singing to Teenage Dirtbag, and completely loving life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Man, I am on a role today. I just feel so creative, so I'm posting this last chapter, then the epilogue, and that will be it. So please enjoy this last chapter, and I'm so excited for everyone to read the epilogue.
> 
> -Warning: the epilogue will be a tear jerker. But in a good way. I promise.
> 
> Have fun loves! xx.


	19. Chapter 19

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **:P**

\-------------------------------- **[FOUR YEARS LATER]--------------------------------------------------:)**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------:D**

**  
**"Da-Da! I'm hungee!"

 

This was how Louis was woken up on a warm Tuesday morning. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed the sleepy-ness out of his eyes. He patted the bed beside him and realized a certain somone wasn't in the bed with him. He then turned to his daughter Darcy, who was waiting patiently beside his bed and said "Darce, where's your daddy?"

 

He watched as Darcy smiled and said "I don'know." She giggled and ran out of the room, leaving Louis behind. He sighed and got out of bed. Once he was stretched, he left his room. He stepped into the living room to find Darcy playing with her barbie dolls and he smiled fondly. He padded over to the kitchen and noticed a note on the fridge. He pulled it off and read sleepily, " _Morning babe! I had to go to work early today, so I left Darcy playing with her dolls in the living room. I hoped you could drop her off at daycare before heading to work. Thanks, I owe you one babe. Love you. xx."_

 

Louis sighed tiredly as he realized all the things he had to get done today. He had to drop Darcy off at daycare now, he had to make it to work one time, not to mention he had to stay after work for a couple of hours to grade his student's drama tests. He made a cup of tea and poured some cereal for Darcy.

 

"Come here Darce. You have to eat before I take you to daycare." Louis called out. Within seconds, Darcy was waddling into the kitchen, her little toddler feet making padding noises as she walked in. Louis picked her up and placed her into her high chair. Darcy squealed when Louis placed the bowl of cereal in front of her.

 

"Tanks Da-Da!" She squealed out as she grabbed her spoon and started to munch on her cereal.

 

"Don't mention it." Louis responded as he took a sip of his tea. "Finish eating okay? While I get ready for work?"

 

"Otay Da-Da!" Darcy told Louis.

 

Louis got ready rather quickly because he didn't quite trust Darcy to be on her own for more than half an hour. She was only three. So he took a quick shower, threw on some dark jeans, a blue botton up, and black oxfords. He took a look at his hair and realized that today was a feathery fringe kind of day. When he walked back into the kitchen he was thankful to see Darcy sitting there patiently.  _Thank God she did not make a mess._ Louis thought as he picked her up and placed her on the ground.  
  


 

"Go get dressed Darce, okay?"

 

"Otay!" Darcy chirped out and ran off to her room.

 

While she was getting ready, Louis got her backpack prepared for Daycare. Louis knew that Darcy would not be happy unless she took her babie dolls, coloring book, blankie, and favorite teddy bear with her to day care, so that's what he packed. He had just zipped up the backpack when he saw Darcy emerge from her room. She walked out wearing a pink tutu with white leggings, a blue shirt that had a white unicorn on it, and white ballarina slippers adorned her little feet.

 

"Darcy you look beautiful! Come over here and give your dad a proper cuddle, yeah?" Louis pleaded.

 

Darcy giggled and ran over to Louis and threw her little arms around his neck. Louis picked her up and hugged her tightly. Sometimes......no.... **most times** Louis found it completely hard to let Darcy go. He would keep her in his arms all the time if he could. He sat her down on the ground and grabbed her hand.

 

"Are you ready Darce?" Louis questioned.

 

"Ready!" Darcy squealed back. And with that, they left the flat, to start their day.

 

\-----------------------

 

"Babe wake up, your going to be late for work." Zayn told Niall as he smacked him with a pillow.

 

"ehhhh...give me five more minutes!" Niall whimpered.

 

"No, no more snoozing. If you don't get out of bed and head to work soon, no one's going to make the desserts for that event you're booked for." Zayn reminded Niall.

 

"True." Niall admitted. He stretched and rolled out of bed. "I need some coffee, today's going to be a long day."

 

"Good thing I decided to make you some then. You're cup should be in the microwave." Zayn stated.

 

"Thanks babe."

 

Niall left the room and headed to the kitchen. Once he had his coffee in hand, he went back into the bedroom and sat down on his and Zayn's bed.

 

"So you've got the big party to cater for then?" Zayn questioned.

 

"Yeah, if everything goes smoothly, I'll get paid twice the amount I usually do!" Niall admitted excitedly.

 

"That's great babe! Bring home the bacon....metaphorically speaking that is. Don't literally bring home bacon." Zayn joked.

 

"Funny." Niall deadpanned after he took a sip of his coffee, then he continued, "What are you doing today?"

 

"Well, I have to design a leather jacket for a new client. And you'll never believe who this new client is...." Zayn trailed off, giving Niall a chance to guess.

 

"Who? Tupac?"

 

"No! I wish though! That would be amazing, being able to design a leather jacket for Tupac! Can you imagine!" Zayn ranted off.

 

"Uh, earth to Zayn. Back to reality! Who's this new client?" Niall laughed as he snapped his fingers in front of Zayn's face, trying to pull him out of his Tupac induced rant.

 

"Oh right, my new client is Jay-Z!" Zayn pratically shrieked.

 

"Really! That's amazing Zayn. I'm so proud of my little fashion designer!"

 

"Well I'm not really a fashion designer, I just design leather jackets." Zayn admitted.

 

"Oh potato, patatoe. Same difference. With me owning my own catering company, and you designing leather jackets, it's like watch out world! Niall and Zayn are here to stay!" Niall bellowed out.

 

"You are so weird sometimes, you know that?"

 

"Yeah I know, but you love it." Niall replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

 

"Yeah I do. I love you Niall Horan! I love you!" Zayn shouted.

 

"Shhhhh! I don't want to get a noise complaint, again!" Niall laughed out.

 

He took one last sip of his coffee and set the cup on the table. He looked at Zayn and admitted, "Should probably go get ready, right?"

 

"Yeah you should, at this rate you'll be late."

 

"Oi, I'm not in a rush, I do own the company, so if anyone gets on me for being late, I can just fire them." Niall told Zayn mischeviously.

 

"Please no firing today. Okay?" 

 

"Fine." Niall whimpered out, then continued "You're no fun."

 

"Sorry babe, but if I let you fire anyone who made you mad, you'd be employee-less, and running a catering company by yourself." Zayn reminded Niall.

 

"That's probably true. Since when did you start being so insightful?"

 

"Since now I guess, now will you go get ready? I need to design this leather jacket and your just a distraction." Zayn revealed as he stuck out his tongue playfully at Niall.

 

"Fine, fine. But feel free to join me in the shower, if you want." Niall hinted suggestively.

 

Zayn bursted out into laughter and responded with, "See! Distraction!"

 

\---------------------

 

The day had gone by rather lengthly for Louis, and he was currently grading drama tests when his phone went off. He rubbed tiredly at his eyes. 

 

"Remind me why I ever thought it was a good idea to be a high school drama teacher." Louis questioned out loud to no one in peticular.

 

Being a drama teacher deffinitely had it's ups and downs, but it was like that with every job. And one of the downs was having to grade tests. His drama class was being tested on Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. There was any essay question at the back of the test, that asked the student to summarize what happened in the play. Some of the essays were good. But the rest were just awful. If Louis read one more time how "a dude killed himself for a hot chick named Juliet." he was going to rip all his hair out.

 

"Why didn't I teach college students again?" Louis asked himself out loud a second time. He was brought out of his self-talking reverie when he heard his phone go off again.

 

He had two new texts, one from Harry that said, " _Hey babe, how has your day been so far? Hope everything went well with Darcy this morning. Can't wait to see you tonight! Love you! xx."_ Then he read the second text that was from Niall. That one read " _Louis! We're inviting everyone over for dinner tonight, so I better see your sassy ass here by eight! :p"_

_  
_Louis smiled at the new messages and decided to text Harry back first. He typed " _It's been an okay day. And yes, everything went fine with Darcy, but you owe me. Big time! And we're going to Niall's for dinner, so don't start cooking anything. See you later. Love you. xo."_  

 

He then texted Niall back. He typed,  _"My sassy ass, along with Darcy's and Harry's will be at your dinner tonight. :)"_

 

Once he was satisfied with the texts, he went back to grading the papers. Luckily he only had a few more to grade. So thirty minutes later he was done grading papers, and was racing to get home.

 

\-------------------------

 

Louis walked into his and Harry's flat to find Darcy sitting on the floor in front of the telly, playing with her dolls. Louis walked over to her and crouched down so that him and Darcy were eye to eye.

 

"Hey Darce! How was your day?"

 

"Good Da-Da!" she affirmed as she threw he arms around Louis neck for an embrace.

 

"Well if this isn't the cutest thing I have ever seen, then I don't know what is."

 

Louis stood back up and turned around to see Harry standing in front of him, in a pair of black jeans and white tee.

 

"Hey babe." Louis welcomed as he embraced Harry with a loving kiss to his lips.

 

"So how was your day?" Harry questioned once they broke apart from their kiss.

 

"Eh, it was okay. Remind me why I ever wanted to be a drama teacher?"

 

"Because you love drama and acting, and you also love kids." Harry reminded Louis.

 

"Right. I just need to reminded sometimes, why I chose this profession in the first place. But enough about me, how was your day babe?"

 

"It was great. I got to take the first ever pictures of Kim Kardashian, and Kayne West's baby." Harry said nonchalantly.

 

"That's amazing!" 

 

"Yeah it was okay, I guess being a professional photographer can have it's advantages." Harry admitted with a shrug.

 

"Oh don't be so modest Harry. You're one of the best professional photographer's in the business, and you know it." Louis joked while shoving Harry playfully.

 

"I am pretty brilliant aren't I?"

 

"Uh-duh." Louis rebuttled.

 

Harry smiled at Louis and they went over to sit on the couch. "So how is Kim Kardashian in real life?" Louis questioned once him and Harry were seated.

 

"She acutally acts the exact same in real life as she does on the telly." Harry revealed.

 

''Oh well, that should be no surprise.'' Louis commented. He turned to Darcy and said, "Darce, are you ready to go to uncle Niall and uncle Zayn's house?"

 

"Nially and Zaynie?" she asked looking at Louis with big brown eyes.

 

"Yeah, Nially and Zaynie." Louis affirmed.

 

"Yay! let's go da-da!" Darcy shrieked as she ran towards the door.

 

"Someone's an eager one." Harry laughed.

 

"I wonder where she get's from?" Louis questioned sarcastically.

 

\---------------------------

 

Niall had just pulled his famous chicken pot pie out of the oven when he heard the door bell ring.

 

"Can someone get that?" Niall yelled out from his place in the kitchen.

 

"I'll get it!" Liam answered back, already making his way to the front door. He opened it to reveal Louis, Harry, and Darcy standing there, grins painted on their faces.

 

"You guys made it! Just in time too, Niall just pulled out the chicken pot pie.''

 

''Great, I'm starving!" Louis confessed. He walked into Niall and Zayn's house with Harry in tow.

 

"Good to see you Liam!" Harry shouted back as he followed Louis into the kitchen.

 

"Uh-huh. Darcy! How are you!" Liam announced as he picked Darcy up in his arms.

 

"LiLi! I good! You?" Darcy asked as she was carried into the living room.

 

"I'm better now that my favorite girl is here." Liam confessed truthfully.

 

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite girl?" Zayn whimpered.

 

"No I thought I was your favorite girl!" Danielle joked.

 

"You're both hilarious." Liam deadpanned as he put Darcy on the floor.

 

"We all know Darcy's his favorite girl, then comes Danielle, and then Zayn is last." Louis conceded.

 

''Why do I have to be last?!?"

 

"Oh c'mon, your first in my book." Niall said. He planted a sweet kiss to Zayn's lips while everyone else either made comments, made cat calls, or just made gagging noises.

 

"Get a room." Louis pleaded jokingly.

 

"Oi shut up! Dinner's ready, anyway. So let's go eat shall we?"

 

"Finally!" everyone said simultaneously while making their way to the dinner table.

 

Louis watched as Danielle sat next to Liam, as Niall sat next to Zayn, and then as Harry sat next to Darcy. Everyone seemed to fall into their respective spots and Louis loved it.

 

As the night wore on, they all conversed and munched happily on the delicious dinner Niall made of chicken pot pie, dinner rolls, salad and wine. Darcy had quickly fallen asleep after eating her dinner so Harry had to place her on Niall and Zayn's bed, so that she could sleep properly. Once he got back down, Niall pulled out the creme brulee he had made, and everyone had dessert as they sipped on their wine. 

 

"So how's Google treating you?" Louis asked Liam through a mouthful of creme brulee.

 

"Real good actually. I started out in technical assistance as you know, but I got promoted to technical manager recently."

 

"That's great! But could you speak in english please, not in geek?" Louis laughed out.

 

"It just means that I advise the engineers. Make sure they're doing their job, ya know, making sure google runs smoothly."

 

"Now that makes more sense mate. I'm happy for you." Louis finaled.

 

\----------------------------

 

Sometime during the night, someone decided it was a good idea to take a trip down memory lane. All six of them were currently reminiscing about the first time they had met each other.

 

"I remember clear as day the moment I met Liam. It was at Harry's party, and poor Liam looked so lost and confused, so I went over there to keep him company, and well, the rest is history I guess." Danielle revealed.

 

"I wasn't lost and confused I was just concerned for my friend's well being. That was all. If you don't remember Harry was a bad kid, so I didn't know what me, Niall, and Louis were getting ourselves into that night. No offence Harry." Liam admitted truthfully.

 

"None taken, I do remember me and Zayn were pretty bad back in the day weren't we?"

 

"Uh yeah you were. I remember the day we met, you guys approached me, Liam, and Niall, like out of no where. You guys looked like bad news straight from the get go, and I thought I was going to have to fight someone, which the thought had me shitting bricks." Louis confessed, then continued, "But when Harry invited us to his party, I saw something flash in his eyes, I don't remember if it was hope or something else, but it seemed to calm me down then. Which is why I agreed to go to the party. I figured Harry wouldn't be that bad. And look at us now, I was right."

 

"I didn't know that's what you thought about me when we first met." Harry said as he placed a hand on Louis' knee.

 

"Yup, I knew automatically that you were all tough on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside. And that's why I went to your party that night, to figure out who the real Harry Styles was." Louis added.

 

"Uh-I don't know what Louis is babbling on about. But I remember that day completely different." Niall revealed as he took another sip of his wine.

 

"How do you remember it babe?" Zayn perused.

 

"Well, I saw you and Harry approaching us, and I automatically had my thumb over the 911 button. But then you guys actually invited us to Harry's party and when Lou said yes, I was completely shocked. But I went that night to keep an eye out for Lou, and Liam that was it. Oh! and also babe, I knew you were checking me out that night, so I also went to the party to see how flustered you would get. And man did you get flustered!" Niall cackled.

 

"You knew I was checking you out that night?!?! I guess I wasn't as smooth back then as I thought." Zayn admitted more to himself than to the others.

 

"Yeah you weren't as smooth as you thought babe." Niall conceded.

 

The whole table started to bark out laughter, and people were just enjoying their tipsy state of minds.

 

"You want to know why me and Zayn initially approached you guys?" Harry asked the table, and when no one answered, he continued to say, "We were bored, so when we saw you guys we thought we could ruff you up a bit, scare you for fun, ya know? Get you peeing in your pants. But when I saw Lou, and how tan his skin was, how blue his eyes were, and how feathery his fair was, I just had to make him mine, which is why we invited you to the party, which was thought up on the spot. The party was a desperate attempt to get Louis over to my house. It was pathetic really, but it worked."

 

"Well whatever the reason was, that brought us together, I'm glad it did, because who knows where we'd be right now if we'd never had met." Louis confessed.

 

"Exactly. I deffinitely think fate had something to do with us meeting each other." Liam added.

 

"Oh deffinitely, I mean we had lived in the same town for like what? A year? And we had never met before. Seems to me like it was completely fate." Niall agreed.

 

"Well let's give a toast then, for old time's sake. A toast to fate, and to destiny. Cheers!" Zayn proclaimed.

 

"Cheers!" everyone announced back.

 

Louis looked around the dinner table at his friends lovingly. Danielle and Liam were so incredibly happy and in love that nothing could tear them apart. Louis predicted a wedding in the future for those two.

 

Zayn and Niall were so over the moon in love with each other that nothing could break that special bond that they shared together. And then there was Harry. Sweet, kind, caring Harry. The love of Louis' life. His soul mate. The only guy that could make Louis cry and laugh at the same time. Louis loved Harry beyond words. He was so content with the little family he had, with Harry and Darcy. Louis silently thanked the lucky stairs, and God, for having put Harry into his life. Because it may have taken Louis some years to figure out, but him and Harry had that special kind of love. That love that you only see in movies, that love that everyone strives to achieve within their lifetime. 

 

He pulled Harry into a kiss and whispered an "I love you" against his lips. Harry whispered back, "I love you too."

 

Louis will never, ever, ever get tired of hearing those three simple, but life changing words. Ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I can't believe this fanfic is done. I hope I didn't make anyone cry too much. :)
> 
> -I want to thank everyone who read this story. It's been a crazy and wild ride, and you guy's have stuck by my side the whole time through. So I'm thankful for that.
> 
> -I also want to thank anyone who took the time to comment on my work. You guy's have helped, supported and cheered me up, throughout this story. You guys were amazing!
> 
> -Lastly, please inbox me if you would like read future fanfics written by me. I have some ideas on different fanfics, but I won't write them unless you guys want me too. So let me know.
> 
> -Oh! and shippers, keep shipping! Don't let anyone tell you that who you ship is stupid, because it's not! Everyone should be able to ship who they want! I'll forever be a Larry shipper and I refuse to let anyone bully me for that! So stay strong shippers! You're not alone.
> 
> Thanks again.  
> Love, Warrior! xx.


	20. Fun Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know the story has been done for a while, but I recently read a fanfic where they put up a fun facts list. And I liked it, so without further ado......here are the fun facts to my fanfic!   
> Enjoy!!!

**FUN FACTS FOR LOVER'S IN A GANGSTERS PARADISE:**

**  
**1\. I came up with the idea for this fanfic when I was listening to really ratchet rap music.

 

2\. I came up with the name of the drug in this fanfic after listening to One Minute by Krewella.

 

3\. I originally wanted Louis'  character to be more "pure" and "holy" but it just didn't  work out that way.

 

4\. Harry was supposed to be like, really gangster. As in like, sell drugs and maybe be a pimp. But he's such a cupcake in real life that I couldn't bring myself to write any of that.

 

5\. I wanted Niall to be a gangster, but I've never read a  fanfic where he was a surfer, so I wrote that instead.

 

6\. I regret putting Ziall in the story. Because I'm a Niall's girl, so the fact that I put Ziall in the story, kinda creeps me out.

 

7\. Later on I realized I should've put Ziam in the story instead.

 

8\. I got in trouble while writting the fanfic because some of the scenes were graphic. Which is another reason why I stopped writting the smut.

 

9\. I regret not putting any of Louis' or Harry's family members in the actual storyline.

 

10\. I didn't put alot of planning into the story. I just ran with the ideas when they came to me.

 

11\. I wanted Grimmy to play a more dominant role. As in, I wanted Harry to cheat on Louis with him. But when I was writting I found myself wanting to make Louis the cheater for some odd reason.

 

12\. I didn't plan on Louis and Harry to break up for a year. But when the idea came to me, I ran with it. And it was all just like....."Boom, Plot Twist!"

 

13\. I should've made Harry's next boyfriend someone else, instead of Jaymi from Union J. IDK what I was thinking, when I wrote that part.

 

14\. Despite what goes on in the actual story, I have no idea what gangster's actually do. Never met one, and probably never will. But that's a good thing right?

 

15\. The song in the story "Sara Bareilles- Brave" was put in the story because it was my favorite song back when I wrote that chapter.

 

16\. I orginally wanted to put this story on Tumblr, but I'm technology impaired so i didn't know how. Which is why it ended up on here.

 

17\. I'm really happy with the way I ended the story. I just wish I threw in a Larry wedding for all the Larry shippers out there.

 

18\. Liam was supposed to have a downward spiral in the story. With like, drugs and all. But like I said I could not bring myself to write it, since Liam is such a sweetheart in real life. Bless him.

 

19\. Harry in the story, was supposed to look like what Harry did back in 2012.

 

20\. And Louis in the story, was supposed to look like what Louis did back in late 2011, early 2012.

 

21\. Liam did have a shaved head in this fanfic FYI. 

 

22\. I wish I made Niall's character a little more 'outgoing' but it just didn't end up like that.

 

23\. I wanted Harry to have a car in this fanfic, so that's where the whole 'stealing cars from the rich' idea came from.

 

24\. At the end of the fanfic, Louis was supposed to end up in a gang. But like I said, I didn't have the heart to write that. Let's be real.....Louis in a gang? The idea was preposterous.

 

25\. And lastly............. *drum roll* I WANTED TO WRITE A SECOND EPILOGUE WHERE I SHOWED WHAT LIFE WAS LIKE FOR LOUIS AND HARRY WHEN THEY'RE 60+ YEARS OLD. But by then the fanfic was taking up alot of my time, so I just ended it.

 

 

 

-Anyway!

-That's all the fun facts I can really think off.

-So everyone have a nice day!

-I'm out!!!

 

Love, WeAreWarriors. xx.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm, this is my first fanfic so be gentle :p I hope everyone enjoy's it, I hope it suits your fancy. I promise to be a regular updater, and if you have any suggestions for future chapters pleaseee let me know! xx.


End file.
